


Ne jamais t'oublier

by Operfy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7e année, Angst, Coma, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, oubli
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operfy/pseuds/Operfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après avoir passé une année dans le coma, Drago Malefoy entame sa septième année à Poudlard. Son cerveau lui joue des tours et s’imagine des moments passés avec Hermione Granger, qui fuie littéralement devant ses questions, mal à l’aise.<br/>Que s’est-il vraiment passé durant leur sixième année?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orage

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et vos critiques.  
> Vous pouvez aussi retrouver cette fanfic sur le site fanfiction.net ! ;)

Drago Malefoy errait dans le parc de Poudlard les mains dans les poches, un sac sur le dos. Il faisait beau aujourd’hui, le soleil réchauffait doucement l’air et quelques oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres que l’automne avait tachetés de rouge. Le Prince des Serpentards adorait cette saison. Regarder la nature se modifier et marcher sur les tapis de feuilles que le vent avait déposés lui paraissaient merveilleux. Quelqu’un aurait-il pu croire que Drago pouvait avoir un esprit si poétique ? Un émerveillement envers autre chose que ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés ? Sûrement pas. Le blondinet n’avait révélé qu’à Blaise Zabini –son meilleur ami, élève en septième année chez les Serpentards- quelle véritable personne sensible il était _devenu_ car oui, il n’avait pas toujours été comme ça. Il attribuait l’ajout de ce nouveau trait de caractère à son accident, un an plus tôt. De cet événement, le jeune garçon s’était relevé avec une toute nouvelle personnalité qui ne visait plus à terroriser l’école entière ni à insulter quiconque se trouvant sur son chemin mais à ignorer l’ensemble des élèves. Il s’était quelque peu refermé sur lui-même, ne sachant pourquoi, et ne discutait plus qu’avec son meilleur ami et Pansy Parkinson. Il savait que son attitude était similaire à une personne voulant se protéger du monde et panser des blessures psychologiques profondes mais ne voulait pas chercher pourquoi il agissait comme cela. « _De toute façon, je ne trouverais rien._ » pensa-t-il. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ses réflexions et se reconcentra sur la nature qui l’entourait. Blaise détestait l’automne. Il ne cessait de répéter que cette saison était le changement du gouvernement des couleurs. Le vert, qui s’était pourtant imposé durant les deux saisons précédentes, rendait les armes et capitulait sous la puissance du rouge. Métaphoriquement, il faisait le rapprochement entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors et cela énervait le jeune homme à la peau foncée au plus haut point. Être entouré durant trois mois de la couleur préféré de ses ennemis sans réellement pouvoir agir le faisait enrager.

Le garçon aux yeux gris clair -voire bleus lorsqu’il était heureux- essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur la raison pour laquelle il était présent dans le parc. Cela faisait une semaine que les cours de sa dernière et ultime année à Poudlard avaient démarrés. Dès la fin de la première journée, le garçon s’était décidé à faire durant les trois prochains mois ses devoirs dans le parc pour profiter un maximum de l’automne. Être seul avec la nature lui permettait d’être au calme et de se concentrer plus rapidement. Il s’était installé les jours précédents à des lieux différents du parc et se plaisait à chercher chaque fois un nouvel endroit. Le meilleur emplacement qui eut été trouvé pour l’instant avait été un banc creusé dans un vieux tronc d’arbre près du lac. Le clapotis de l’eau et les chants sous-marins des créatures de l’eau en fond sonore l’avaient apaisé comme jamais. Le garçon se donnait encore deux semaines de recherche avant de le définir comme étant habituel et ainsi faire ses devoirs jusqu’à la fin de l’automne à cet endroit.

Le regard du garçon se posa sur un vieux chêne qui possédait un gros tronc se séparant en deux en son milieu et dont les deux parties s’entrelaçaient jusqu’à leur séparation en branches épaisses. Il possédait beaucoup de feuilles, toutes encore vertes, qui donnait un aspect touffu à l’arbre. Drago s’en approcha et, haletant, il posa son sac à terre. Il s’appuya contre le vieux chêne d’une main et porta l’autre à son cœur : celui-ci lui le serrait d’une étrange manière. Il ressentit quelque chose qu’il n’avait ressenti auparavant : de la nostalgie, comme lorsque l’on est au chevet de la mort et que l’on repense aux moments les plus heureux de notre vie. Drago s’assit entre deux racines de l’arbre -qui donnaient l’impression d’avoir été taillées pour accueillir deux personnes- et entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Il respira le plus lentement et bruyamment possible pour redonner à son rythme cardiaque une allure décente et ferma les yeux. Pour quelle raison ressentait-il cela ? Était-ce dû à l’emplacement qu’il venait de trouver ? Était-ce pour lui faire comprendre qu’il venait de trouver l’endroit idéal, près du lac et des arbres, comme il voulait ? Le blondinet rouvrit les yeux quand son cœur se calma et un sentiment de bien-être et de protection remplaça la nostalgie. Il sortit un parchemin ainsi qu’une plume et commença à rédiger sa dissertation de potion. Il venait de trouver _son_ endroit habituel.

~~~

Le lendemain, Drago passa une mauvaise journée. Trois élèves étaient venus lui demander pour quelle raison avait-il choisi de passer de « supérieur aux autres » à « faible ». Il n’avait évidemment pas daigné répondre ce qui n’avait pas plu à ces trois gros lards qui lui avaient collé aux baskets et avaient haussé la voix face à son manque d’intérêt. Il les avait regardé de haut en bas, retrouvé son air hautain qu’il n’avait plus utilisé depuis la rentrée et leur avait expliqué la situation.

« Écoutez, je n’ai pas envie d’en venir aux mains avec vous car je n’ai franchement pas envie de vous voir pleurer et de me supplier d’arrêter. Si je ne veux pas vous répondre, je ne réponds pas. Je ne vois pas en quoi trois ogres répugnants et sentant l’haleine de dragon auraient pu croire une seconde que me forcer à faire quelque chose que je ne souhaite pas était aussi simple que ça. »

Les élèves concernés n’avaient pas apprécié sa remarque –car ils n’en avaient compris que la moitié- et s’étaient donc mis à frapper le Serpentard. Blaise était arrivé à la rescousse à ce moment-là et les deux élèves de 7e année avaient vite pris le dessus et étaient sortis quasi indemne du combat. Le professeur McGonagall les avait surpris en pleine action et les avait envoyés chez le directeur. Grâce à l’aide du professeur Rogue, Drago et Blaise n’avaient reçu qu’un avertissement alors que les trois autres deux heures de colle. Cette scène, qui s’était déroulée en début de matinée, avait eu pour effet de rendre le blondinet de mauvaise humeur. Il ne pensait qu’à la fin des cours pour se rendre sous le chêne découvert la veille et enfin avoir une touche de bonheur dans sa journée, mais le temps aussi avait décidé de lui gâcher sa journée.

Quand il eut fini les cours à 15h55, le temps ne lui permettait toujours pas de s’aventurer au-dehors et il attendit une heure et demie dans la salle commune des Serpentards que la pluie et le vent cessent leur danse folle.

Il s’installa à la même place que la veille et ouvrit son sac quand, sur un coup de tête, le ciel se remit à pleuvoir. Drago fut parcouru d’un spasme et ses yeux se fermèrent brusquement.

_Le grondement d’un orage se fit entendre, faisant tomber la pluie quasi-instantanément. Le bruit de l’eau atterrissant sur l’herbe verte du parc était assourdissant et le Serpentard n’entendit pas Hermione lui demander de la suivre. Le nez en l’air et les yeux clos, il appréciait le contact des gouttes de pluie sur son visage et ne bougea pas alors que la fille aux cheveux châtains insistait pour qu’ils se mettent à l’abri. Celle-ci prit la main du garçon qui, enfin, délia son corps de l’immobilité et les deux élèves coururent vers l’endroit le plus sec qu’ils avaient autour d’eux : un vieux chêne au tronc des plus singuliers. Hermione avait les cheveux trempés et les attacha rapidement. Son pantalon couleur vert clair était devenu vert foncé et elle secoua ses pieds d’un air contrarié : ses ballerines noires avaient pris l’eau. La pluie avait aussi laissé sa trace sur les vêtements de Drago dont la chemise lui collait à présent la peau mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il trouva que l’eau donnait à Hermione un air encore plus magnifique qu’à l’ordinaire. Elle ne paraissait malheureusement pas rassurée de se trouver sous un arbre lors d’un orage et s’assit à ses racines, la tête sur ses genoux. Drago avait une terrible envie de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras, de se plonger dans ses magnifiques yeux couleurs noisette et de ne jamais en sortir, de la protéger face à sa peur des orages dont elle lui avait souvent parlé. Mais si elle le repoussait ? Si elle le rejetait et s’enfuyait ? Ne souhaitant pas prendre de risque il s’assit à côté d’elle et lui sourit. Il respira à plein poumons l’odeur de vanille avec une touche de cannelle que le parfum de la Gryffondor dégageait et lui dit simplement « Tout ira bien. » Elle lui renvoya son sourire et se pencha un peu pour s’adosser contre ses épaules. Les racines de l’arbre encadraient parfaitement les deux élèves qui restèrent dans la même disposition jusqu’à l’arrêt complet de la pluie puis rentrèrent au château._

Le garçon revint brusquement à la réalité. Ce genre d’événement lui arrivait plutôt souvent depuis son accident. Il en avait déjà parlé à Mme.Pomfresh -la vieille bique qui servait à l’école d’infirmière- qui lui avait expliqué que les blessures dont il avait été victime avaient laissé des séquelles à son cerveau et qu’il fallait qu’il s’y habitue car il n’était pas près d’en guérir. Ces moments d’égarement, voire d’absence, étaient –d’une certaine manière- tout à fait normaux. Elle avait ajouté qu’il ne devait pas y faire attention car les scènes qu’il voyait étaient purement le fruit de son imagination. Il avait donc appris à passer outre ses absences et ne prenait plus du tout en compte ce qu’il y voyait.

Le garçon massa ses tempes : c’était bien la première fois cependant qu’une de ces scènes lui avait paru aussi réelle, comme s’il l’avait déjà vécue. Et puis, pourquoi avait-il « imaginé » Hermione Granger ? La fille qu’il n’avait jamais aimée, avec ses notes supérieures aux siennes, son air de « miss-je-sais-tout » et son absence de caractère ? Il ne fallait pas qu’il y pense, il devait oublier, comme toutes les autres fois. La pluie cessa et le garçon rentra au château, il avait envie de s’éloigner de cet arbre qui lui provoquait des sensations étonnantes.

Il passa par les couloirs menant à la Grande Salle pour rejoindre sa salle commune quand arrivèrent en face de lui Harry et Ron. Drago n’avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ces deux crétins et tourna la tête vers la gauche pour bien leur faire comprendre qu’il essayait de l’ignorer. Les deux amis étaient en pleine discussion et ne donnaient pas l’impression d’avoir remarqué le blondinet.

« Non Ron, Hermione ne vient pas manger avec nous ce soir. Elle reste dans son dortoir à faire quelques devoirs, je suppose. Tu l’as connait depuis plus de sept ans et tu ne te souviens toujours pas qu’elle a peur des orages ? »

Le Serpentard se figea quand la conversation des deux amis eut atteint ses oreilles. Comment se pouvait-il qu’il connaisse l’aversion d’Hermione pour le temps orageux ?


	2. Blessé

_L'intégralité de ce chapitre se déroule 1 an plus tôt._

Un jeune sorcier marchait d'un pas rapide dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Vêtu d'une cape de voyage noire à capuche, il jetait de brefs coups d'œil anxieux autour de lui. Il avait été le seul sorcier assez courageux pour sortir sous la pluie battante qu'il y avait actuellement. Il traversa une petite ruelle et entra dans le magasin où il avait rendez-vous : _Barjow et Beurk_.

« Mr. Malefoy », salua le propriétaire en s'inclinant légèrement.

Drago abaissa sa capuche : son visage était creusé et son teint livide.

« Nous avons appris pour votre mère, toutes nos condoléances, murmura Barjow avec un sourire hypocrite. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Le vieux homme guida le blondinet dans une petite pièce puis lui attrapa la main afin qu'ils transplanent. Ils arrivèrent dans un lieu sombre et brouillardeux qui ressemblaient vaguement à un cimetière. Barjow lâche Drago et re-transplana afin de laisser le garçon seul. Des Mangemorts arrivèrent et commencèrent a l'encercler tout en ricanant. Le garçon regarda autour de lui d'un air apeuré mais essaya néanmoins de contrôler l'envie de fuir qui lui contractait l'estomac. Lord Voldemort apparu à son tour, face à lui, et l'obligea à s'agenouiller.

« Drago, Drago... qu'elle est la raison de ta visite déjà ? Ah oui, ta _maman_. Tu sais, elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait, siffla Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, elle n'a pas voulu m'obéir, tant pis pour elle. Ce n'était qu'une bonne à rien de toute façon. Mais toi, je pense que tu peux encore m'être utile... J'ai décidé de ne pas te tuer toute suite. »

Voldemort s'approcha du jeune homme et lui chuchota d'une voix qui le fit frissonner : « Tu comprends tout de même que je ne peux pas te laisser filer comme ça, sans punir ton arrogance... »

Il pointa sa baguette sur le garçon et lui jeta un des sorts les plus violents du monde magique : « Sectumsempra ! »

~~~

Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient partis à Pré-au-Lard tôt dans l'après-midi. Ils avaient tenté une dernière fois de dissuader Hermione de ses projets en insistant bien sur le fait qu'elle aurait tout le temps de faire ses devoirs le lendemain, mais ils ne réussirent pas. Elle les avait accompagné jusqu'au portail du château et les regardait partir. Elle agita sa main lorsque le visage déçu de Ron se tourna vers elle puis retourna au château quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle s'était assise près du lac entouré de livres pour faire tranquillement ses devoirs : le contact de la nature lui permettait d'être plus concentrée. Elle portait ce jour-là une jupe rouge qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux et un tee-shirt beige. Elle soupira d'aise à la vue du temps magnifique qu'il faisait malgré la forte pluie de la veille, quand elle aperçut Hagrid entrer dans sa cabane. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la rentrée et décida donc de lui rendre visite. Le demi-géant rangeait quelques affaires dans sa petite cuisine quand il vit Hermione arriver d'un pas vif. Il ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer.

« Bonjour Hagrid !

-Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais très bien merci et vous ?

-Très bien ! J'étais en train de me préparer du thé, tu en veux ? »

La boisson couleur orangée répandait une odeur de jasmin dans tout le cabanon. Ils n'arrêtèrent plus d'en boire et le temps passa plus vite que prévu. À croire que les vapeurs de thé déliaient les langues, les deux amis discutèrent de tout et de rien un long moment en s'attardant sur la rentrée et des belladones qu'Hagrid venait de planter. Aux alentours de dix-sept heures, la Gryffondor s'en alla tranquillement en direction du château.

Elle tourna la tête vers la cabane d'Hagrid : celui-ci agitait la main pour lui dire au revoir et Hermione lui sourit. Quand elle détourna son visage de la maisonnette pour regarder droit devant elle, elle aperçut une silhouette près de la forêt interdite. Elle plissa des yeux et distingua un corps immobile sur le sol. Pensant que cette personne avait besoin d'aide, Hermione se dirigea vers la silhouette. Le corps était couché sur le ventre ce qui rendait la vision de son visage impossible. Pas aussi grand qu'un adulte, elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'un élève de l'école. Il avait les cheveux courts -qui lui permettaient d'en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon- sales et poussiéreux. Il ne portait pas l'uniforme de Poudlard mais des habits noirs plein de boue et de taches sombres.

Il n'avait pas l'air blessé mais de dos, la Gryffondor ne pouvait pas en savoir grand-chose. Elle le retourna avec de grandes précautions pour s'assurer qu'il était sain et sauf. Elle recula d'un mètre et émit un cri de surprise quand elle reconnut l'élève en question. Il avait d'énormes cernes, le visage creusé et ne respirait presque plus. La chemise noire qu'il portait était ouverte et déchirée ce qui laissait apercevoir son torse lacéré, couvert de sang. Le haut de son crâne était ouvert et ses cheveux s'étaient collés entre eux à cause du liquide qui s'en échappait. Face à cette vision d'horreur, Hermione courut chez Hagrid et lui expliqua la situation. Ils revinrent près du corps et le demi-géant pris les choses en main.

« Va à la cabane, fais de mon lit un endroit des plus confortables et attend-moi. Je vais le porter, j'arrive le plus vite possible », ordonna Hagrid. Hermione s'exécuta et quand l'adulte revint, il posa le corps sur un lit qui, grâce à la magie, avait été magnifiquement arrangé.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hermione un peu paniquée.

\- Vas remplir une cruche d'eau fraiche dans le puits derrière la cabane, puis restes avec lui. Pendant ce temps je m'en vais chercher l'infirmière. »

Hermione s'exécuta à nouveau. Elle se demanda comment Hagrid pouvait gérer une situation pareille avec autant de calme et de savoir faire alors qu'un élève était pratiquement mort dans sa maison. La jeune fille s'assit près du lit et observa le garçon : elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître le Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait connu. Elle ne voyait pas le garçon lâche, manipulateur et arrogant qu'elle connaissait. Son visage était déformé mais avait l'air paisible, aucune trace de souffrance n'y paraissait. Il avait l'air si fragile avec tout ce sang qui s'échappait à une vitesse hallucinante des membres de son corps.

L'infirmière entra dans la cabane, affolée. Hermione se leva d'un bond et se retira au fond de la pièce pour lui laisser un maximum d'espace. Elle remarqua qu'Hagrid n'était pas avec Mrs.Pomfresh mais n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'importance.

« Par la barbe de Merlin... Qui a bien pu faire ceci ? murmura l'infirmière pour elle-même en agitant sa baguette au-dessus du blessé, il me faut quelqu'un... trop de sang... »

Un silence se fit dans la pièce, Mrs. Pomfresh parut réfléchir.

« Miss Granger ! cria-t-elle soudain.

-Oui madame ?

-Je suis vraiment désolée de vous demander cela mais Mr. Malefoy a perdu beaucoup trop de sang, s'il n'en reçoit pas tout de suite il va mourir... est-ce que, enfin... acceptez-vous de lui donner un peu de votre sang ? bredouilla l'infirmière.

-Je, euh... quoi ? Enfin je veux dire vous ne pouvez pas vous ? demanda-t-elle désorientée.

-Non, je suis un professeur, nous n'avons pas le droit et puis je serai trop faible pour le guérir après le lui avoir donné. »

Hermione hésita, pourquoi donnerait-elle son sang à Malefoy ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était blessé qu'elle devrait laisser ses sept années de méchanceté derrière elle et tout accepter ! L'infirmière rajouta

« C'est une question de vie ou de mort, Miss Granger ! » d'un ton paniqué et la réflexion de la jeune fille s'accéléra.

Elle observa le corps du garçon mutilé devant elle, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser quelqu'un mourir alors qu'elle pourrait l'aider ! Elle ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer sa décision mais l'infirmière la devança. L'adulte se mordit la joue d'un air coupable, prit sa baguette et fit une entaille dans le bras d'Hermione. Celle-ci émit un petit cri de surprise mais ne bougea pas.

« Je suis désolée...Mais il fallait que je le fasse. Il se peut que vous soyez prise d'un léger malaise alors je vous recommande de vous asseoir. »

Hermione suivit son conseil et l'infirmière déplaça sa baguette de gauche à droite. Un léger filet de sang sortit du bras de la Gryffondor et atterrit dans une coupure au niveau du bras du garçon. Le sang formait un petit arc et reliait les deux élèves. Dumbledore arriva à ce moment-là et Mrs. Pomfresh se dirigea vers lui. Hermione l'entendit dire « C'est de la magie noire, j'en suis certaine. » puis elle se sentit sombrer.


	3. Conseil

Drago Malefoy n'avait pas réussi à dormir correctement le jour où il avait aperçu Hermione Granger dans son moment d'égarement. Il ne cessait de repenser à cet instant qui lui avait paru si réaliste et s'en voulait pour cela. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème à oublier les passages de pure imagination dont il était victime mais celui-là ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. N'existerait-il pas une touche _supprimer_ dans nos têtes pour effacer quelques minutes de notre mémoire ? Le garçon s'était décidé à parler de ce moment à Blaise ce qui lui permettrait peut-être d'en faciliter l'oubli. C'est donc tout naturellement le lendemain que le garçon aux cheveux blonds s'en alla chercher son ami qu'il trouva dans la Grande Salle, attablé devant le petit-déjeuner. Il était tôt et la plupart des élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés dans la salle ce qui permit à Drago d'exposer son problème sans faire attention aux oreilles indiscrètes les entourant.

« Tu veux un conseil ? demanda Blaise en portant le jus de citrouille qu'il avait en main à ses lèvres.

-J'en aurai bien besoin, acquiesça-t-il.

-Même si ça ne me plaît pas, je pense que tu devrais aller parler à cette Gryffondor. Si tu l'as vu dans ton moment d'absence, que ça t'a paru réel et qu'ensuite tu as su qu'elle avait peur de l'orage –qui soi-dit en passant est une peur ridicule- je dirai que le problème : c'est elle. Et la meilleure chose à faire –c'est bien connu- est de régler un problème à sa source.

-Mouais, t'as peut-être raison, mais je doute que ça ne marche. Cette fille a littéralement peur de moi, je lui ai fait la misère pendant plusieurs années -je crois- et, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ça fait deux ans que je ne lui ai pas ré adressé la parole. Dès que j'ouvrirais la bouche, elle risque de s'enfuir en courant.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, dit-il en riant à la dernière remarque de son ami. »

Drago avait décidé de suivre le conseil de Blaise. À chaque début d'heure de cours qu'il avait eu dans la journée, il guettait la présence de la Gryffondor. Il se rappelait avoir quelques cours en commun avec elle mais ne savait plus précisément lesquelles. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à cette fille et, s'il ne l'avait pas vu dans sa « rêverie », il ne se souviendrait même plus de ses traits physiques. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour oublier le visage d'une fille qu'il avait insulté pendant près de cinq ans quand elle arriva enfin. « _Cours de potion, mais bien sûr !_ » se dit-il. Il se rappelait maintenant que Rogue ne laissait jamais tranquille _Potter & Co_. Décidément, son accident avait laissé d'innombrables dégâts à sa mémoire pour oublier tant de choses.

Le professeur Rogue donna aux élèves des recherches à faire sur le chou mordeur de Chine puis ils quittèrent la salle, soulagés que le cours soit enfin fini. Hermione et ses amis s'étaient levés rapidement et Drago ne les avait pas vus partir. Il se fraya un chemin entre la masse d'adolescent qui s'agglutinait devant la porte et réussit enfin à sortir. Il l'aperçut au bout du couloir et se mit à courir pour la rattraper : il devait _vraiment_ lui parler. Il l'interpella -peut-être un peu trop fort- et les trois meilleurs amis se retournèrent brusquement vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? demanda Harry, les yeux plissés.

-Je dois parler à Granger.

-Hors de question, si c'est pour reprendre les mauvaises habitudes que tu avais il y a cinq ans ce n'est pas la peine, dit Ron sur un ton décidé. »

Sur ce, les trois amis firent demi-tour et s'en allèrent, laissant le Serpentard sur place, hébété. Hermione n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche pour exprimer son avis, les deux ringards avaient tout bonnement décidé à sa place. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? N'existait-il pas dans ce pays quelque chose qui s'appelait la liberté d'expression ? Il savait bien que cette fille n'avait pas de caractère mais à ce point... il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

~~~

Le lendemain, Drago avait fait part à Blaise de la situation. Son ami avait été choqué tout autant que le blondinet et avait avoué qu'il ne pensait pas que les Gryffondors étaient à ce point possessif envers leur amie. Le garçon à la peau foncée lui avait conseillé de retenter l'expérience mais cette fois-ci, il devrait se débrouiller pour parler à Hermione seul à seul. Drago l'avait remercié de son aide et lui avait donné le nouveau titre de « conseiller personnel » que Blaise accepta sans rechigner.

Le Serpentard avait passé la semaine suivante à épier discrètement le trio. C'était une attitude des plus puériles et il n'aimait pas son comportement mais elle était son unique solution. Il n'agissait pas comme ces détraqués de détectives privés habillés tout en noir qui-se-voulaient-discrets-alors-qu'ils-ne-l'étaient-pas-du-tout que ces idiots de moldus regardaient à la télévision. Il était plus subtil et se contentait de les observer aux heures de cours, durant les repas et de les croiser dans les couloirs. Il réussit à en déduire que Ron et Hermione passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble car Harry les avait abandonné pour passer ses journées avec sa petite-amie : Ginny Weasley. « _Décidément, Potter a vraiment de mauvais goûts._ » pensa-t-il. Il ne voyait pas à quel moment il pouvait rencontrer la Gryffondor seul, et à la fin de la semaine, il semblait découragé. Le cours de potion du jeudi, cependant, lui réserva une bonne surprise. A la fin de l'heure, Hermione s'attarda dans la pièce alors que ses deux amis étaient déjà partis. Le jeune homme l'attendit à l'extérieur du cachot, adossé au mur.

« J'ai à te parler. »

Hermione se tourna vers le garçon, surprise. Elle lui tourna néanmoins le dos et fit mine de s'en aller.

« Granger, il faut vraiment que je te parle ! J'ai attendu une semaine que tu te retrouves seule, je commence à devenir fou ! lui avoua-t-il en la suivant.

-Et bien parle, mais je te préviens tout de suite, si c'est encore une de tes insultes je...

-Je ne suis pas venu pour t'injurier. J'ai juste besoin d'information, de comprendre quelque chose, la coupa-t-il.

-Alors je t'écoute. »

Maintenant qu'il avait son attention, par où devait-il commencer ? Il avait attendu ce moment depuis sept jours mais n'avait jamais pensé aux mots qu'il devrait employer pour lui expliquer la situation. Devait-il lui raconter son « rêve » ? Qu'il s'était senti le plus heureux au monde quand elle lui avait pris la main ? Qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène ? Tout ce flux de questions arrivait dans son esprit en même temps et il n'arriva pas à réfléchir. De plus, la Gryffondor ne cessait de marcher devant lui et il peinait à la rattraper.

« Je, hum... pourrais-tu t'arrêter s'il te plaît, tu marches trop vite !  furent les premiers mots qu'il réussit à sortir.

-Je suis pressée, j'ai des choses à faire. Si tu n'arrives pas à faire deux choses en même temps –c'est-à-dire parler et marcher qui n'est pas très compliqué à mettre en pratique- ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Les deux élèves étaient arrivés au sixième étage et la Gryffondor s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte- tableau représentant un serpent meurtri et se tourna vers le garçon.

« C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux du garçon passèrent étrangement de leur couleur gris froid habituel à un bleu azur puis se fermèrent brusquement.

_Depuis que ses blessures s'étaient un peu refermées, Drago avait obtenu l'autorisation de marcher dix minutes par jour dans son appartement destiné à l'accueillir au sixième étage de Poudlard. Sa « résidence » possédait un salon contenant une petite cheminée, un canapé et un fauteuil en cuir vert et quelques tapisseries. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un escalier de quelques marches qui menait devant deux portes. Celle de droite était la salle de bain dans laquelle la baignoire ainsi que l'évier en marbre donnaient un air des plus luxueux. La seconde porte, elle, contenait la chambre du Serpentard. L'odeur de médicaments mélangés à de alcool destiné à stériliser qui s'en dégageait lui rappelait l'infirmerie. Les rideaux étaient de couleur argentée, assortis à son bureau et à son lit à baldaquin vert qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Une bibliothèque était aussi présente ainsi que son objet préféré : une grande fenêtre qui donnait vue sur le lac et le parc._

_Le Serpentard commençait à connaître l'heure habituelle où Hermione arrivait. Il était content de recevoir la visite de la jeune fille car, en dehors de Blaise et quelques fois Pansy, personne ne venait le voir. Ses journées étaient d'un ennui total et attendait avec impatience la venue de la Gryffondor._

_« Hermione !_

_-Salut, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire._

_-Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?_

_-Mouais, je n'en peux plus d'entendre partout où je passe des rumeurs sur toi. Quand j'ai traversé le couloir tout à l'heure, des 4e années étaient en train de parier sur ton retour ou non._

_-Des rumeurs ? demanda-t-il, intrigué._

_-Oui, tous les élèves parlent de ta « mystérieuse disparition »._

_Certains sont vraiment très méchants. Dumbledore les laisse parler et ne souhaite pas faire de déclaration officielle, expliqua-t-elle, démoralisée._

_-Essaye de ne pas les écouter, lui conseilla-t-il._

_-J'essaye ! Mais quand mes meilleurs amis s'amusent à pronostiquer le lieu où tu te « caches » et ne souhaitent en rien parler d'autre chose, c'est très compliqué._

_-Alors viens plus souvent ici. Je te promets que je ne ferais aucun pronostic ! blagua-t-il. »_

Drago revint à lui. Il voulut répondre à Hermione que non, il ne lui avait pas tout dit -qu'il ne lui avait rien même dit du tout- mais la jeune fille ne se trouvait plus en face de lui. Il s'imagina que son moment d'absence avait duré longtemps et que, devant son silence, elle en avait conclu le contraire. Le garçon posa sa main contre le tableau et caressa légèrement le dessin de serpent, rêveur. La pièce qu'il avait vue lui paraissait tellement familière ! Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle été présente dans son nouveau moment d'égarement ? Que cela pouvait-il signifier ? Sans s'en rendre compte, le tableau s'était entrouvert et Drago entra dans un petit salon, identique à celui imaginé il y a moins d'une minute. Il écarquilla les yeux et recula en manquant de trébucher : il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller ! Ne devenait-il pas complètement fou ? Il ferma la porte devant lui et, le cœur battant, s'en alla en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards.


	4. Collier

Hermione était assise au pied de son chêne favori dans le parc de l’école. Elle avait passé de nombreuses heures à cet endroit l’année passée en compagnie de quelqu’un qui lui était très cher.

Elle joua quelques instants avec la chaîne en argent qu’elle portait autour du cou d’un air pensif, puis sortit le pendentif qu’elle avait habitude de cacher sous son uniforme. Le collier avait une forme ovale et contenait une émeraude en son milieu. À la vue du bijou, la Gryffondor sourit : cet objet avait une valeur sentimentale inestimable.

« Salut. »

La jeune fille sursauta, cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait plus été dérangée sous _son_ arbre.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Drago Malefoy se tenait debout devant la Gryffondor, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demanda-t-il en désignant d’un coup de tête le collier d’Hermione.

À la venue du jeune homme, Hermione avait emprisonné le pendentif de ses doigts et le serrait le plus fort possible, en total réflex de protection. Personne n’avait jamais fait attention à son bijou et cela était bien : elle ne voulait rien raconté de son histoire.

« Ce n’est rien, un simple collier. » dit-elle en relâchant sa prise et en le remettant sous sa chemise.

Drago  avait tout de même eu le temps d’apercevoir l’objet; il avait cessé de bouger et regardait le sol d’un air vague. Hermione se rappela qu’il avait déjà eu une attitude similaire il y a trois jours, quand il l’avait suivi à la fin du cours de Potion. Elle ne prit pas la fuite comme la dernière fois et attendit simplement qu’il revienne à lui. Quand ce fut le cas, le jeune homme avait l’air troublé.

« Je peux m’assoir ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça et le garçon se plaça à côté d’elle.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? 

-Ça m’arrive, répondit-elle. »

Hermione n’osait pas regarder le blondinet, elle savait que lorsqu’elle mentait son visage prenait une teinte rouge vif. Elle venait en vérité à cet endroit tous les jours depuis la rentrée.

« Tu as encore eu ce « moment de vide » comme l’autre jour… qu’est-ce que c’est ? questionna la Gryffondor.

-Oh, mes moments d’absence ? Rien de grave, ce sont les séquelles de mon accident. Tu sais peut-être que j’ai été absent toute l’année dernière…

-J’ai dû en entendre parler…murmura-t-elle.

-Et bien, j’ai eu une petite mésaventure et en voici le résultat. J’ai été dans le coma durant toute l’année et mon cerveau s’imagine à présent des trucs. J’ai de légers problèmes de mémoire aussi, continua-t-il.  

-De légers problèmes ? Tu ne te souviens plus de quoi par exemple ?

-Je ne me souvenais plus quels cours nous avions en commun, toi et moi.

-Oh, ce ne sont pas des problèmes très graves alors… chuchota-t-elle en ravalant du mieux qu’elle pouvait les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

-La dernière fois, je n’ai pas réussi à t’exposer ce dont je voulais te parler. C’est à propos de ces moments d’absence, justement. Je- _comment l’expliquer_ \- j’ai pour habitude d’oublier rapidement les images que j’ai en tête à ce moment-là, elles sont en général floues et ne sont pas intéressantes. Seulement, depuis la rentrée je _vois_ des scènes où tu es présente et qui paraissent tellement réelles ! Comme si je les avais déjà vécues… et ça me perturbe. Je n’arrive presque plus à dormir à cause de cela ! J’aimerais savoir si tu pourrais me renseigner à propos de ces instants, si tu avais ne serait-ce qu’une explication à me donner !

-Je…

-Pourquoi _tu_ y es présente ? Dans mes souvenirs on ne s’est jamais vraiment aimés, ni même parler ! Mais j’avoue avoir même oublié le comportement que j’avais avec toi il y a plusieurs années, je crois que je t’insultais, que je te lançais des piques durant toute la journée… je n’en suis plus très sûr.

La Gryffondor avait tourné la tête vers le garçon aux cheveux blonds pour le regarder. Il voyait des scènes dans lesquelles elle était présente ? Que pouvait-il voir la concernant ? Serait-ce possible qu’il… Non, cette idée était absurde. Le garçon devait juste avoir rêvé quelque chose en rapport avec sa journée, il avait dû l’apercevoir dans les couloirs et elle avait pris une  place dans son « moment d’absence ». Rien de plus.

Et depuis quand Malefoy se préoccupait-il autant d’elle ? Pourquoi avait-il cessé de faire l’indifférent et de passer son chemin face à elle ? En pensant à cela, la jeune fille commença à ressentir quelques picotements réguliers dans les bras ainsi qu’un filet de liquide chaud traverser sa chemise. Elle savait exactement la raison de ce saignement brutal et ne paniqua pas. Elle se félicita d’avoir enfilé son pull gris avant de sortir malgré la température agréable qu’il y avait cette après-midi et décida qu’il fallait qu’elle s’en aille rapidement avant que certaines tâches de couleur rouge n’apparaissent aux yeux du Serpentard.

« Tu ne te comportais effectivement pas bien avec moi il y a quelques années, ton attitude était similaire à celle que tu possèdes actuellement avec Harry et Ron. Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t’aider pour tes moments d’absence, je ne vois pas _du tout_ la cause de ma présence dans ceux-ci. J’ai maintenant des choses à faire alors je vais te laisser », annonça-t-elle avant de se lever et de quitter le parc précipitamment en tentant de camoufler son expression de douleur qu’elle avait sur le visage. 

Hermione avait couru jusque dans les dortoirs encore vide à cette heure-là et s’était assise au centre de son lit. Elle enleva son pull et découvrit sa chemise couverte de sang. Elle soupira pour se donner du courage puis releva ses manches. Les cicatrices, qui avaient pour habitude d’être légèrement en relief et de couleur blanche, qu’elle avait sur les bras étaient devenues violettes et laissaient déverser en leur centre du liquide rouge. La vision de ses bras eut pour effet d’accentuer la douleur qu’avait la Gryffondor mais elle relativisa en se disant qu’elle ne souffrait pas autant que lorsqu’on les lui avait infligées. Hermione ferma les yeux et se rappela la scène :

_Bellatrix Lestrange n’avait jamais été connue pour sa sensibilité et sa générosité mais plutôt pour sa froideur et son absence de pitié. L’élève aux cheveux châtains agenouillée devant elle priait cependant pour que le caractère de la jeune femme eut subi un changement radical. Neville lui avait déjà raconté l’histoire de ses parents qui avaient eu affaire à Bellatrix et Hermione espérait de toutes ses forces qu’elle ne lui réservait pas le même sort. La Gryffondor ne savait pas vraiment dans quel endroit elle se trouvait mais à vrai dire, le nom du bâtiment dans lequel elle allait peut-être passer  ses dernières heures lui importait peu. La voix aiguë de la femme aux cheveux longs et noirs résonna dans la pièce :_

_« Que t’avais-je demandé, Hermione ? »_

_Devant l’absence de réponse, Bellatrix mit l’élève en lévitation._

_« Que t’avais-je_ demandé _, Hermione ? » répéta la femme._

_La concernée lança des regards inquiets autour d’elle, à la recherche d’une éventuelle sortie, mais la pièce était trop sombre pour qu’elle ne puisse voir autre chose que la personne présente devant elle._

_« Non, non, non, il ne sert à rien de chercher à t’enfuir. Nous nous trouvons dans une pièce sans fenêtre ni porte. Rien d’autre n’est présent ici  à part toi et moi. Astucieux n’est-ce pas ?»_

_La femme laissa retomber la Gryffondor à terre sans délicatesse et démarra une marche lente autour de celle-ci._

_« Hum… toujours pas de réponse… je vois que tu as envie de jouer et tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd’hui._ Endoloris ! » 

_Le cri de douleur qui s’échappa de la gorge d’Hermione résonna dans la pièce. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et ne se rendit même pas compte que des larmes coulaient de son visage. Quand le sort cessa, Bellatrix ria d’une manière froide, contente d’elle._

_« Je répète une énième fois, que t’avais-je demandé, Hermione ? »_

_L’élève ne voulait pas revivre cet instant de douleur intense mais fallait-il pour autant qu’elle arrête de résister ? Qu’elle se laisse traiter comme une faible, qu’elle se plie aux exigences d’une autre personne ? N’était-elle pas une Gryffondor, une maison dans laquelle les élèves étaient réputés pour leur courage ?_

_Seul le silence répondit à la femme aux cheveux bouclés. Cette dernière perdit patience : elle arrêta de marcher, prit sa baguette dans sa main droite et la pointa vers le bras de la jeune fille._

_« Que…t’avais…je…de…man…dé…Her…mi…one ? »_

À _chaque nouvelle syllabe, elle entailla profondément la chair pour que la Gryffondor se souvienne encore pendant longtemps que lorsque Bellatrix posait une question, on y répondait._

_Hermione hurla de douleur une nouvelle fois et son sang coula à une vitesse affolante. Son tee-shirt blanc prit une couleur rosée et, comme elle avait les cheveux attachés, Bellatrix en profita pour laisser quelques marques sur son cou. La jeune fille commença à sentir que si elle n’agissait pas maintenant, elle pourrait peut-être perdre l’usage de ses bras ou ne plus pouvoir bouger son cou du tout. Alors, sachant que l’adulte ne s’arrêterait jamais avant d’avoir eu ce qu’elle voulait, elle répondit à la question._

_« De ne plus m’approcher de Drago. »_

Hermione essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient de ses joues d’un geste rageur : elle détestait Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir toute cette souffrance… Pour rien au monde. La seule solution pour éviter de revivre ce cauchemar serait que Drago Malefoy cesse de fouiller dans sa mémoire car il risquerait de causer des dégâts inimaginables.

Après avoir laissé Hermione s’en aller, le Serpentard avait ressenti une étrange douleur dans ses bras. Il avait relevé ses manches et avait observé avec attention l’endroit où il ressentait ce mal mais  n’avait rien trouvé d’autres que sa peau lisse et pâle. La sensation qui le parcourait était indéfinissable et inhabituelle, pas semblable à celle qu’il avait éprouvée quand il était tombé la première fois de son balai ou quand Buck l’avait attaqué. Non, cette fois-ci c’était  comme s’il ressentait la douleur de _quelqu’un_ d’autre.


	5. Serment

Drago Malefoy se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de l’école en cette fin d’après-midi d’automne. Le soleil s’était caché depuis le début de la journée derrière d’épais nuages gris et la majorité des élèves n’avaient pas tenté de s’aventurer au dehors afin d’éviter l’averse qui n’allait pas tarder à tomber. Le garçon aux yeux couleur acier était lui aussi resté terré à l’intérieur et en avait profité pour s’avancer dans ses quelques dissertations qu’il devait rendre pour le début de la semaine suivante. Quand il était arrivé dans la pièce, une heure plus tôt, il ne s’était pas étonné du nombre restreint de personnes présentes. En général, par ce temps-là, les élèves restaient groupés dans leur salle commune à commenter le dernier match de Quidditch ou à jouer à divers jeux tels que le bavboules ou la bataille explosive. Ces passe-temps ne plaisaient pas au garçon et l’afflux d’adolescents dans la pièce principale des Serpents, l’énervait. Il préférait un endroit calme où il pouvait se retrouver seul avec son esprit et passer tout le temps voulu à se poser des questions sur les événements bizarres auxquels il assistait depuis la rentrée. En ce moment, par exemple, il repensait au collier d’Hermione qu’il lui avait provoqué un moment d’absence la veille. Il avait été content de voir que la Gryffondor n’avait pas bougé lorsqu’il avait repris « connaissance », même si ce qu’il avait vu durant ce moment l’avait laissé perplexe. Le même collier qu’elle tenait étroitement dans ses mains se trouvant sur le cou de sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy, voilà ce qu’il avait vu ! Se pourrait-il qu’il s’agisse d’un unique et même collier ? Pourquoi Hermione en avait-elle alors la possession ? L’avait-elle volé, _reçu_  ? Non, pas reçu. Qui lui aurait-il donné…? Oh, Drago avait tant de questions à propos d’Hermione qui lui trottaient dans la tête qu’il aurait pu en écrire un grimoire complet. Cette fille lui faisait ressentir des choses tellement bizarres ! La veille, dès qu’il l’avait aperçu sous l’arbre, il avait senti comme une force invisible qui le tirait et avait laissé ses pas le guider naturellement vers la Gryffondor. Mais il y avait eu cette histoire de collier et, bizarrement, elle n’avait aucune réponse concernant sa présence dans ses visions. Elle s’était ensuite dépêchée de s’en aller : avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ?

Drago se rendit compte qu’il avait laissé son esprit divagué depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant et, comme il avait déjà travaillé durant deux heures, il rangea ses affaires et quitta la salle. Il n’aurait pas réussi de toute façon à se reconcentrer sur ses devoirs, il avait envie de revoir Hermione pour lui parler du collier. Peut-être que cette fois-ci elle connaîtrait quelques informations qui pourrait l’aider à libérer son esprit ?

Sans véritablement réfléchir, le garçon marcha en direction du parc ainsi que de _son_ arbre. Les nuages s’étaient assombris depuis son entrée à la bibliothèque et il sentit que le ciel allait promptement déverser ses larmes. Quand il aperçut la Gryffondor sous le chêne, une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura « Je le savais. » Il s’approcha d’elle et les deux élèves se saluèrent. Hermione fut encore surprise qu’il vienne lui parler mais ne rouspéta pas, au contraire. Drago lut une légère peur dans les yeux de la jeune fille et il se rappela qu’elle n’aimait pas les temps orageux. Il n’avait pas envie de la bombarder de questions qui risqueraient de la faire à nouveau fuir ou de la terroriser encore plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà, alors il repoussa l’afflux d’interrogation sur le collier, l’appartement ou la peur de l’orage qui souhaitent sortir de sa bouche. Il lui parla du temps, des cours (en essayant de se rappeler les matières qu’ils avaient en commun car il les avait déjà oublié) et de l’école. La Gryffondor se détendit de plus en plus au fil des minutes, même si elle ne se lâchait pas complètement. Les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent lors de la deuxième heure de discussions des deux adolescents. Un éclair passa dans le ciel que le temps ainsi que l’heure avaient coloré en bleu marine. Quand Hermione se leva pour s’en aller, le fameux collier qu’elle porta autour du coup sorti de sous sa chemise. Elle le replaça d’un geste nerveux puis accéléra le pas avant qu’un coup de tonnerre n’éclate. Drago, lui, n’entendit pas avec quelle puissance l’éclair atterrit dans les montagnes qui bordaient l’école.

_La fin de l’année scolaire approchait inévitablement. Drago ne voulait pas retourner chez lui pour les vacances d’été, revoir son père… Très peu pour lui. Il aurait tellement souhaité que cette sixième année à Poudlard n’ait jamais de fin ! Comment aurait-il pu imaginer en arrivant le trois septembre dans cette école miteuse qu’il n’allait pas vivre le train-train quotidien de ses cinq dernières années ennuyeuses et inintéressantes ? Comment aurait-il pu imaginer connaître une personne si merveilleuse qu’_ elle _? Il ne restait plus que quatre semaines avant de lui dire au revoir pour deux longs mois… Il voulait marquer le coup et pour cela, il avait trouvé le cadeau parfait : le collier qui avait appartenu à sa mère et qu’elle lui avait légué dans son testament. Son père avait, bien entendu, voulu le garder pour lui mais Drago avait réussi à se faufiler discrètement dans la chambre parentale et avait récupéré son dû dans le tiroir d’une des deux tables de chevet. Ce collier avait traversé les générations des Black et avait été donné à chaque fois à quelqu’un à qui l’on tenait énormément. C’était donc en ce jour chaud de juin que Drago avait offert ce bijou couleur émeraude à Hermione Granger. Elle avait souri jusqu’aux oreilles devant ce splendide collier et s’était empressée de l’enfiler. Lorsqu’elle lui avait demandé la raison de ce cadeau, il avait plongé ses yeux -qui étaient passés de gris clair à bleu océan- à ceux noisettes de la jeune fille et lui avait répondu d’une voix émue : « J’ai passé une année tout simplement grandiose grâce à toi. Je ne sais pas comment j’ai pu te blesser autant par le passé et tu sais que je le regrette aujourd’hui. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois resté auprès de moi après mon accident et que tu m’aies permis de te connaître, véritablement. J’espère sincèrement que rien ne changera d’ici l’année prochaine et que nous pourrons continuer à nous voir, nous parler… Alors ce collier est tout simplement une promesse. La promesse qu’importe ce qu’il nous arrivera durant l’été, que même si tu changes ou que_ je _change à cause de la guerre qui se prépare du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui, je te fais la promesse de ne jamais t’oublier. »_

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit et Drago revint brusquement à la réalité, il venait d’avoir un troisième « rêve » dans lequel Hermione était présente. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ils avaient l’air tellement réels et cela l’énervait. Son imagination ne pouvait pas être à ce point développée pour inventer les lieux, les odeurs, les _sensations_ qu’il ressentait à ces moments-là. Il se leva et rentra au château les pensées toujours dirigées vers ses moments d’absence.

Le lendemain, Drago avait fait part des éléments étranges qui avaient mouvementés sa journée précédente à son conseiller personnel : Blaise. Il lui avoua qu’il souhaitait tisser une réelle amitié, semblable à celle que les deux garçons avaient, avec la jeune fille et qu’il avait ressenti un lien fort avec elle, comme s’ils avaient déjà été amis par le passé. Le garçon à la peau foncée lui assura que ça n’avait pas été le cas et qu’il trouvait son envie d’être ami avec une Gryffondor bizarre, mais il respecta son choix. Il le taquina en lui faisant quelques tests pour voir si son esprit n’était pas devenu complètement fou mais le blondinet s’en sortit à merveille et Blaise sembla déçu. Les deux amis se quittèrent sur une boutade et Drago se dirigea vers le parc.

Au même moment, Hermione s’était assise sous son chêne préféré sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être car Drago Malefoy était venu lui parler la veille à cet endroit-là et qu’elle souhaitait le revoir. Ils avaient passé quelques heures merveilleuses et, heureusement, le garçon n’avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur le bijou qu’elle portait. Oh Hermione jouait tellement avec le feu ! Elle savait très bien qu’elle devait éviter le jeune blond un maximum, baisser la tête dans les couloirs lorsqu’elle le croisait, suivre à la lettre les consignes qu’on lui avait données… Mais elle n’y arrivait pas. Elle n’aurait jamais cru que tirer une croix définitivement sur le beau Serpentard aurait été aussi difficile.

Drago arriva près d’Hermione quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d’un tee-shirt couleur vert foncé et de son pantalon d’uniforme. Il faisait un temps magnifique, en opposition à la veille, et le soleil réchauffait agréablement l’air. Il faisait même relativement chaud pour un jour d’automne et, de ce fait, le garçon démarra la conversation par un petit commentaire concernant la météo.

« Tu n’as pas chaud avec ces manches longues ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione portait une jupe plissée bleu marine et une chemise à manches longues boutonnée jusqu’au cou.

« Euh… non, non. Je suis plutôt du genre frileux », répondit-elle, légèrement mal à l’aise.

Bien sûr qu’Hermione avait chaud, mais elle ne portait plus, depuis l’année dernière, d’habits qui pouvaient laisser entrevoir ses cicatrices.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Drago luttait intérieurement entre la volonté de rester sur le même fil de discussion ou de succomber à sa soif de réponse en interrogeant à nouveau la Gryffondor sur les fameuses scènes. Il se décida finalement à poser ses questions, quitte à voir à nouveau Hermione s’échapper.

« J’ai encore eu un moment d’absence te concernant. J’ai…Ecoute, j’ai vraiment besoin de trouver des réponses. Pourquoi ces scènes sont si réelles quand tu y es présente, pourquoi je ressens comme si nous étions amis dans le passé, pourquoi je connaissais ta peur de l’orage, pourquoi j’ai l’impression de te connaître, pourquoi j’oublie chaque jour quels cours nous avons en commun, pourquoi aimes-tu cet endroit autant que moi, pourquoi est-ce que je pense que tu connais toutes les réponses à mes questions, juste… pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, sans respirer.

Le questionnement de Drago tomba en plein milieu de la conversation et Hermione eut soudain l’impression que le temps vira à la tempête. Elle voyait le ciel s’assombrir et sentait le froid lui fouettait au visage. Devant l’expression de détresse qu’affichait le Serpentard, la température du corps d’Hermione chuta. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Qu’avait-elle le _droit_ d’avouer ? Etait-elle réduite au silence complet ? Elle aimerait tellement lui révéler la vérité… Mais si elle ne voulait plus se retrouver face à Bellatrix, ne devrait tout simplement pas se débrouiller pour le mener vers d’autre pistes, qui ne la concernait pas ?

A ces pensées, son avant-bras droit commença à la piquer et elle sut qu’à ses réflexions, la blessure de son erreur était en train de se réveiller. Elle comprit qu’elle n’avait pas l’autorisation de lui révéler quoi que ce soit. Plus elle réfléchissait à la réponse qu’elle pourrait donner au garçon, plus son bras chauffait et désormais, elle sentait une douloureuse brûlure qui s’étendait de son poignet à son coude. Elle ne put retenir son geste et agrippa de toutes ses forces son bras pour atténuer la douleur.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arr…

-Je dois y aller, ce-ce n’est rien, coupa Hermione, une grimace sur le visage. »

La jeune fille se leva et se mit à marcher rapidement. Le Serpentard la suivit, inquiet à la fois car il ressentait à nouveau une douleur dans son bras qui ne semblait pas être la sienne et parce que la jeune fille avait l’air de souffrir sans raison apparente. Elle se retourna promptement et lui demanda, froidement, de la laisser tranquille.

Quand elle sut que Drago ne pouvait plus la voir, elle courut jusque dans les toilettes des filles. Elle entra dans une des cabines, soulagée que le domaine de Mimi Geignarde soit totalement libre, puis laissa échappa un cri aigu empli de souffrance. Elle releva sa manche et se maudit d’avoir fait ce stupide serment, avec une si détestable personne. Elle passa l’index de sa main gauche sur les traces surélevées rouges en forme d’épines qui entouraient circulairement l’espace entre son poignet et son coude droit. Les souvenirs de la _fameuse_ soirée la submergèrent.

_Alors que Bellatrix Lestrange avait laissé sa trace sur une grande partie du corps de la sang-de-bourbe présente devant elle, elle trouva que cela ne suffisait pas. Après avoir attendu dix bonnes minutes à enfin faire sortir les mots « De ne plus m’approcher de Drago » de la bouche de l’élève et lui avoir fait de jolis dessins sur les bras, elle se doutait qu’Hermione ait enfin comprit qu’il ne fallait plus qu’elle touche, parle, voit, s’approche ni même ne regarde Drago Malefoy à nouveau. Oh, elle savait bien qu’une fois ramenée dans son école, Hermione oublierait toutes ses blessures et ne se souviendrait plus des avertissements de la femme aux cheveux noirs. Celle-ci voulait_ vraiment _qu’Hermione obéisse, et pour cela il fallait marquer le coup. Il fallait que dès qu’elle reparle ou même pense à Drago, elle en souffre. Et pour cela, Bellatrix avait sa petite idée._

_« Pansy ! » cria la femme de sa voix aiguë._

_La jeune fille apparut dans un coin de la pièce et se présenta les mains derrière le dos, telle une servante._

_« Réveille-la moi. »_

_La Serpentard_ _fit apparaître un seau d’eau devant la Gryffondor recroquevillée et les bras en sang, inconsciente. Quand le liquide glacé tomba, surprise, Hermione fut submergée par l’eau qui lui coupa la respiration et lui brouilla la vue. Pansy réussit sa mission et se plaça à côté de l’adulte._

_« J’ai une proposition à te faire. Sois tu acceptes de faire un serment inviolable avec moi, sois… hum, laisse-moi réfléchir… : je te tue », annonça Bellatrix en souriant de façon malsaine._

_Encore sous le choc des blessures qu’elle venait d’avoir, Hermione se demanda comment Pansy -une fille de son école ! - pouvait rester de marbre alors qu’elle était littéralement en train de se vider de son sang. Les dernières parcelles de courage qui lui restaient s’étaient évanouies depuis longtemps déjà et elle ne souhaita plus lutter. Une vague pensée que Bellatrix était peut-être en train de mentir en lui proposant la vie sauve lui traversa l’esprit mais elle se dit que c’était sa dernière chance. Alors, tout en sachant qu’elle allait le regretter, Hermione accepta le marché. Pansy fit relever la jeune fille -qui eut du mal à se tenir correctement debout- et prit la place de l’Enchaîneur. L’adulte prit la main de l’élève, qui frissonna sous la poigne qui appuyait sur ses fraiches blessures, et Pansy commença à énumérer les clauses du contrat. Une chaîne de feu rouge scintillante apparut et scella les deux mains l’une à l’autre._

_« T’engages-tu, Hermione Granger, à ne jamais évoquer à Drago Malefoy les cinq derniers mois, les discussions et le temps que vous avez passé ensemble ? »_

_A évoquer ? Voilà tout ? Il suffirait simplement qu’elle ne parle plus avec lui des cinq derniers mois ? Hermione était plutôt soulagée, elle s’attendait à quelque chose de plus contraignant._

_« Je m’y engage », répondit-elle._

_Une chaîne de feu s’enroula une fois autour de leurs mains jointes et Hermione grimaça quand elle sentit la flamme s’enfoncer dans sa chair._

_« T’engages-tu aussi à ne parler de ce serment ni à Drago ni à quiconque ? »_

_« Je m’y engage. »_

_« Et toi, Bellatrix Lestrange, en contre-partie, t’engages-tu à laisser Hermione en vie ? »_

_La concernée sourit malicieusement, comme si elle avait une idée derrière la tête._

_« Je m’y engage. »_

_La chaîne s’enroula encore deux fois puis Bellatrix lâcha la main d’Hermione. Elle ouvrit la bouche et en sortit un rire froid et perçant qui résonna dans la pièce. Hermione ne comprit toujours pas pourquoi le serment était aussi simple à respecter. Comme si elle lisait dans les pensées, Bellatrix répondit aux questions intérieures de la Gryffondor._

_« Oh non, petite sang-de-bourde, cela ne va pas être aussi facile ! Ce ne serait pas drôle, sinon. Pansy va gentiment utiliser le sortilège Oubliettes sur Drago afin qu’il oublie tout de toi, jusqu’à ta propre existence. Il ne se souviendra en rien cette année et aura tout simplement l’impression d’être resté une année entière dans le coma… astucieux non ? » ria-t-elle de plus belle._

Hermione essayait de se contrôler un maximum pour ne pas pleurer et ainsi éveiller l’attention de Mimi Geignarde. Elle sortit de la cabine et se dirigea vers les lavabos en marbre blanc. Elle laissa couler l’eau froide sur son avant-bras droit quelques minutes puis sortit quand le battement de son cœur ainsi que sa douleur s’étaient estompés.

~~~

Pansy Parkinson était encore debout derrière le saule pleureur où elle était restée cachée tout l’après-midi. Elle ne se remettait toujours pas de ce qu’elle avait vu.

Elle avait décidé de suivre Drago lorsque celui-ci avait quitté Blaise plus tôt dans la journée, car elle voulait lui parler de sa robe pour le bal de Noël. Quand il était sorti dans le parc, elle s’était tout d’abord demandé ce qu’il avait à faire à l’extérieur puis, quand elle l’aperçut se diriger vers Hermione Granger, la Serpentard s’était cachée pour les observer en toute discrétion. Elle n’entendait malheureusement pas leur conversation mais peu importait, Hermione avait surement trouvé un moyen pour contourner le serment inviolable car Drago n’aurait pas pu la voir de son propre gré, il avait tout oublié d’elle. Pansy ne s’était pas encore décidé sur le fait d’en avertir Bellatrix ou de garder l’information pour elle toute seule, mais elle était sûre d’une chose : elle devait agir pour stopper ce rapprochement.


	6. Besoin d'aide

Pansy Parkinson était très fière d’elle, pour ce coup–là. Tout le monde disait qu’elle n’était pas intelligente, pas très rusée et n’avait pas en elle les caractéristiques d’une meneuse. Elle avait tellement hâte d’annoncer à l’école entière quel exploit elle venait d’accomplir ! Elle deviendrait l’élève la plus populaire auprès des Serpentards -derrière Drago, bien entendu- et se fera vénérer par toute sa maison. Quelle prouesse avait-elle effectuée ? Elle s’était fait suivre par Hermione Granger en prétextant avoir vu un Elfe de maison en détresse. Pansy était au courant du faible qu’avait la Gryffondor pour ces petites créatures, et en avait profité pour la mener jusque dans les cachots, près de la salle commune des Serpentards. Oh, bien sûr, ce n’était pas tout. Elle allait mettre une raclée monumentale à cette sale sang-de-bourbe qui croyait pouvoir jouer à la plus maligne en parlant à Drago, alors que cette action lui était totalement interdite. Elle avait ressenti une espèce de plaisir lorsqu’elle avait assisté à la séance de torture dont la Gryffondor avait été victime, chez Bellatrix, et elle avait souhaité renouveler l’expérience. Mais cette fois-ci, elle lui infligerait les coups elle-même et ne restera pas simple spectatrice. Pansy marcha encore quelques mètres, le sourire aux lèvres, puis quand elle arriva au bout du couloir -qui était en fait un cul-de-sac- elle se retourna face à Hermione.

«  _Expelliarmus_  ! »

La baguette de la Gryffondor vola loin derrière sa propriétaire. Elle tenta de faire demi-tour et de partir en courant mais Pansy lui lança le maléfice du Bloque-Jambes. Hermione tomba sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle s’était faite avoir comme une inexpérimentée de première année… Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant pour se libérer et riposter sans baguette magique ? Elle tenta de crier au secours même si la chance que quelqu’un passe à cet endroit -en dehors des Serpentards qui ne l’auraient pas aidé, bien au contraire- était proche de zéro pour cent.

Pansy utilisa le sort de _Silencio_ pour la faire cesser de hurler. Elle s’approcha d’Hermione, qui tentait de s’enfuir en rampant, puis écrasa de son pied la main droite de la Gryffondor.  Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux et montra ainsi qu’elle souffrait mais qu’elle ne pouvait rien faire face à l’agression de la Serpentard. La fille aux cheveux noirs afficha un sourire sadique puis de son pied encore libre, retourna Hermione pour qu’elle lui fasse face et lui donna un coup sec sur le nez. Un craquement se fit entendre et le sang se mit à couler presque instantanément. Les yeux d’Hermione déversaient à présent un grand nombre de larmes et Pansy ouvrit la bouche, contente d’elle :

« Je vous ai vu, toi et Drago avant-hier. Je ne sais pas comment tu t’y es pris pour lui adresser la parole sans souffrir ni même mourir sur-le-champ mais tu n’as pas le droit de faire ça. Tu le sais, non ? Tu ne devais plus lui parler, le but de ton serment était que tu l’oublies comme il t’a oublié, que tu l’ignores ! Alors comme je vois que tu ne le respectes pas, voici ta punition… »

Hermione ne voulait pas savoir ce que Pansy lui avait réservé, elle prit son bras gauche encore valide et attira de toutes ses forces Pansy à terre. Elle tenta de se lever et se concentra pour essayer de rompre le maléfice mais elle n’y arriva pas. La Serpentard eut le temps de se relever, cette dernière s’arrangea pour que la tête d’Hermione soit de côté et la plaqua avec puissance sur le sol avec son pied, écrasant sa joue. La Gryffondor eut l’impression que sa tête allait exploser et se demanda si son cerveau pouvait résister à la pression comme cela. Un sifflement aigu démarra dans ses oreilles et elle commença à voir la pièce tourner quand une voix qu’elle connaissait bien résonna dans la pièce.

«  _Repulso_  ! »

Hermione sentit sa tête se libérer d’un énorme poids et vit Pansy se faire projeter contre le mur face à elle et retomber lourdement. La Gryffondor, toujours sur le sol froid du cachot et incapable de bouger, sentit des pas arriver derrière elle. Le bruit dans ses oreilles avait cessé et quelqu’un s’accroupit dans son dos. Quelques instants après, elle récupéra l’usage de ses jambes ainsi que de la parole et le silence qui s’était installé dans la pièce fut parsemé de ses légers pleurs. La jeune fille se décida à se lever et se tourna vers son sauveur : Drago Malefoy. Elle voulait le remercier, lui dire que sans lui elle serait peut-être morte à l’heure qu’il est, mais quelque chose coula de son oreille gauche. Elle toucha le liquide chaud et à la vue du sang, elle perdit l’équilibre. Drago plongea et la rattrapa juste à temps.

« Il faut absolument que tu ailles à l’infirmerie, regardes-toi, tu saignes de partout ! »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que non, tout allait bien, mais elle ne réussit qu’à bafouiller, le sang qui coulait de son nez arrivant directement dans sa bouche et l’empêchait de parler correctement. Elle se sentit à nouveau perdre pied.

« Hermione, tu ne peux pas marcher toute seule, je vais te porter. »

Et c’est ce qu’il fit. Il prit la Gryffondor entre ses bras et la souleva telle une mariée des plus légères. Celle-ci ne riposta pas et ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir au fait que Malefoy venait pour la première fois de l’appeler par son prénom, ni même qu’elle se trouvait dans ses bras. Elle était trop faible pour s’écarter du jeune homme et, inconsciemment, posa sa tête sur son torse musclé. Elle huma son parfum de menthe poivrée et de citron vert qu’il dégageait et, avant de perdre connaissance, elle entendit Pansy crier : « On en a pas fini toutes les deux, crois-moi ! »

~~~

Hermione s’était réveillée dans les bras de Drago alors qu’ils entraient à l’infirmerie. Il l’avait posé sur un lit vide et l’avait ensuite laissé seule avec Mrs.Pomfresh. Elle était sortie le lendemain soir avec une attèle au poignet droit, un pansement à l’oreille gauche ainsi que sur le nez et le corps ankylosé. Elle s’émerveillait que la médecine magique puisse guérir aussi vite des blessures d’une telle gravité alors qu’elle partait à la recherche de Drago pour le remercier. Elle le trouva en compagnie de Blaise Zabini, un garçon qu’elle n’avait aperçu qu’une dizaine de fois. Ils parlaient à voix basse dans un couloir et lorsque l’élève à la peau foncée aperçut la jeune fille, il cessa de parler. Il toussa puis désigna Hermione d’un coup de tête pour annoncer à Drago, qui était de dos, qu’on les observait. Le garçon se tourna, lui sourit puis la rejoignit.

« Tu es enfin sortie ! Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, je vais bien, l’infirmière m’a donné quelques antidouleurs. Je voulais te remercier pour hier, tu es passé par hasard dans les cachots et tu m’as aidé alors que tu aurais très bien pu passer ton chemin. Sans toi je ne serais peut-être plus là aujourd’hui, je…tu m’as sauvé la vie, merci. »

«  _Par hasard ?_  » se dit Drago. Non, il n’était pas venu à cet endroit par erreur, pour chercher un objet oublié ou quelque chose comme cela. Il était venu car il avait ressenti un mélange de douleur et un _besoin_ d’agir, au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il avait laissé ses pieds le guider en direction des cachots en courant d’un air désespérer. Ses gestes et ses pensées suivantes n’avaient plus été contrôlés, et c’était presque automatiquement qu’il avait sauvé Hermione.

« De rien… » répondit-il.

Un silence se fit entre les deux adolescents. La jeune fille repensa à ce qu’il s’était passé la veille et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pansy avait dit que ce n’était pas fini, elle risquait donc de subir une nouvelle attaque. Et si elle en parlait à Bellatrix ? Pourrait-elle la refaire souffrir comme la dernière fois ? Pourtant la Gryffondor n’avait rien fait de mal, elle n’avait jamais contourné le serment par un quelconque moyen car elle n’avait jamais évoqué les cinq derniers mois avec Drago. En plus, c’était lui qui venait vers elle, pas l’inverse ! Il faudra désormais qu’elle reste tout le temps sur le qui-vive, qu’elle soit prête à voir débarquer Pansy à n’importe quel couloir, n’importe quel endroit du château. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps face à un avenir semé de peur et d’angoisse continue et éclata en sanglots devant le Serpentard.  

Elle ne se souvint plus ensuite comment elle était arrivée sous le chêne dans le parc et, comme dans un rêve, elle ne réalisa ses faits et gestes que quand les deux élèves furent assis l’un à côté de l’autre. Le garçon ne savait pas comment réagir face à l’afflux de larmes qu’il voyait couler devant lui alors il fit la chose qui lui vint en premier à l’esprit : il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se tendit à ce contact puis se décontracta finalement et lui rendit son étreinte. Le garçon huma le parfum de vanille et la touche de cannelle qu’il avait senti dans son moment d’absence et sourit au fait qu’il soit réel. Il ressentait un sentiment de déjà-vu et se demanda s’il n’avait jamais pris la Gryffondor dans ses bras auparavant mais, en cherchant dans ses souvenirs, il ne trouva rien de semblable. Cependant, le fait qu’il sache quel parfum dégageait la jeune fille lui rappela le grand nombre de questions qu’il se posait toujours mais les repoussa. Il n’avait pas envie de gâcher ce moment, et se contenta de la serrer un petit peu plus fort pour la réconforter. Elle se calma rapidement et s’éloigna, à contrecœur, du Serpentard. Elle essuya les dernières larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues d’un revers de la main et s’excusa d’avoir pleuré devant le garçon. Ils restèrent assis l’un près de l’autre pendant dix bonnes minutes dans un silence complet avant que la Gryffondor ne se lève pour partir. Drago lui demanda s’il était possible de la revoir au même endroit le lendemain vers 17h et la jeune fille accepta.

Le jour suivant, Drago s’était préparé mentalement pour enfin déballer son sac à Hermione et il sentait que cette fois-ci, elle lui dirait la vérité. Lorsqu’il avait pris la jeune fille dans ses bras la veille, il avait eu l’impression qu’elle voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu’elle s’était retenue. Il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser et se les été répétés durant toute la matinée. Il arriva au rendez-vous quinze minutes plus tôt pour être sûr d’être à l’heure. Il ne tenait plus en place et lorsqu’elle arriva enfin, il se décida à ne pas la brusquer et se força à donner une impression de calme alors qu’intérieurement, il était tel un chien à trois têtes se faisant réveiller trop brusquement. Quand il prit la parole, il ne récita finalement pas le discours qu’il avait préparé.

« Si je t’ai demandé de venir, c’est car j’ai quelque chose à te dire. Je devais normalement te poser des questions, toujours les mêmes, celles auxquelles j’attends toujours des réponses mais auxquelles tu t’enfuies à chaque fois en te trouvant des excuses. Je ne suis pas là pour te blâmer ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre, je suis ici pour t’aider. J’aimerais vraiment devenir un de tes amis, mais pour cela il faut juste que tu me dises la vérité. J’ai enfin compris, les habits longs que tu portes constamment, l’attaque de Pansy hier, tes cheveux que tu n’attaches jamais… tu essayes de cacher quelque chose. Tu as des cicatrices n’est-ce pas ? »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux mais les ravala : elle n’allait tout de même pas pleurer devant Drago une deuxième fois en deux jours. Mais ni Ron, Harry ou même Ginny n’avait remarqué tout cela et le fait que _Drago_ s’en rende compte, la touchait profondément. En quelques semaines il avait découvert ce qu’elle essayait de cacher aux yeux de tous. Comment pouvait-elle lui répondre, lui dire que tout ce qu’il venait de dire était la pure vérité ? Ne sachant quoi faire, elle prit une grande inspiration et souleva ses cheveux puis sa manche gauche. Drago écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Il se ressaisit cependant quelques secondes plus tard et la colère prit place sur son visage.

« Qui t’a fait ça ? Si c’est Pansy je te jure que… 

-Ce n’est pas elle, c’est… je ne peux pas en parler, le coupa-t-elle. »

Bien que ce fût en partie de la faute de Pansy, la principale coupable était Bellatrix. Pour appuyer le fait qu’elle ne puisse rien dire, elle souleva son autre manche et traça d’un air absent les courbes qui indiquaient l’action du serment inviolable.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as fait une chose pareille… articula le Serpentard.

-Je ne peux rien dire, chuchota-t-elle.

-Je suppose que tu préfères que je ne reparle plus de cela, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Très bien… »

Et voilà tout. Drago avait vu les cicatrices, le serment inviolable et le sujet était clos. Il n’avait pas vraiment fait de remarque dessus et la Gryffondor en était profondément soulagée. Elle trouvait que le garçon se comportait comme un ami et elle se dit que grâce à leur dernière conversation, ils venaient de lier une véritable amitié.

Les deux élèves se quittèrent dans la soirée mais se retrouvèrent au même endroit vers 17h tous les jours qui suivirent. Cela était devenu leur rendez-vous habituel et désormais, dès qu’ils souhaitaient se parler, ils savaient où se trouver. Ils avaient tous deux décidés que le chêne leur appartenait à présent et l’avaient baptisé _leur_ arbre. Mais bien que Drago n’abordât plus le sujet des cicatrices de la Gryffondor, les fameux moments d’absence prenaient encore beaucoup de place dans son espritrusé et il gardait en tête le fait qu’il pouvait toujours lui en parler. Il se décida finalement à lui poser quelques questions un mardi, alors que d’épais nuage gris couvraient le ciel depuis le début de la journée. Il savait qu’il devait être le plus subtile possible dans ses questionnements, pour qu’elle ne se braque pas brusquement. Le ciel s’assombrit d’un coup et Drago comprit que le ciel n’était pas de son côté : un orage n’allait pas tarder. Voyant Hermione regarder autour d’elle d’un air apeuré, il prit rapidement le ton le plus nonchalant qu’il puisse faire et se lança :

« Tu savais que la première vision où tu m’aies apparue a eu lieu lors d’un orage, sous ce même arbre ? »

La jeune fille le regarda en fronçant les sourcils : qu’essayait-il de faire ? S’il voulait lui soutirer des informations, il n’était pas obligé de prendre cet air aussi détaché –car il n’était pas du tout crédible-, elle avait de toute façon l’intention de lui faire part de certains éléments. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença ses révélations.

« Écoute, à ce propos…

-Hermione ! cria quelqu’un près de la porte principale du château. »

La Gryffondor avait reconnu la voix comme étant celle d’Harry. Elle écarquilla les yeux d’un air paniqué et commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens, ne sachant quoi faire. Il ne fallait pas qu’Harry vienne dans sa direction, qu’il l’aperçoive avec Drago. Harry l’appela à nouveau, se rapprochant de plus en plus de _leur_ arbre, puis sa tête apparue finalement.

« Hermione ? Qu’est-ce que… » 

Sa voix mourut entre ses lèvres alors que le tonnerre grondait.


	7. Cavalière

Au début décembre, le château prenait petit à petit une ambiance féerique de Noël. La neige s’était installée au-dehors depuis la fin du mois de novembre et avait revêtu son manteau blanc sur les quelques montagnes qui encerclaient Poudlard. Les premières années passaient leur temps libre à dessiner des anges sur le sol et à construire des sorciers de neiges.

Les sorties à Pré-au-lard avaient lieu toutes les semaines désormais et la majorité des élèves s’entassaient au Trois Balais pour se réchauffer du froid qui leur piquait la peau en buvant une bonne Bieraubeurre. Le bal de Noël du 19 décembre approchait à grands pas et, comme chaque année, les adolescents partaient à la recherche d’un ou d’une cavalière pour la soirée. Ce fut la première fois que Ron se retrouva tout seul dans la situation désespérée de ne trouver personne car Harry, son fidèle meilleur ami qui partageait habituellement sa galère, avait une petite-amie. Son choix de cavalière ne se posait donc plus. Ron hésitait à demander à Hermione, il avait peur de sa réaction car sa dernière tentative lors de leur quatrième année avait été un fiasco total. Il avait demandé conseil à Harry qui lui avait assuré que cette histoire était du passé et qu’il devait foncer. Le rouquin se donna encore une semaine de réflexion avant de franchir le pas.

~~~

Le Prince aux cheveux blonds était installé confortablement, assis à une table dans la salle commune des Serpentards. La salle possédait sur chaque mur : des chaussettes de Noël, quelques guirlandes et autres diverses décorations de Noël. Même si les décorations se voulaient dans l’esprit de Noël, le résultat donnait plutôt la chair de poule. Les couleurs principales étaient l’argenté et le vert sapin, aucune couleur chaude n’était à l’horizon et ne pouvait donc pas réchauffer l’atmosphère pesante et terrifiante qui y régnait. Le garçon se tenait la tête pour se concentrer au maximum sur son livre de Botanique mais il n’y arrivait pas. Il faut dire, le sujet pour lequel il devait rendre un parchemin complet le lendemain n’était pas très passionnant : les Bubobulbs possèdent-ils suffisamment de pus pour pouvoir remplir la moitié d’une coquille d’œuf de Magyar à pointes ? Franchement, en quoi connaître la réponse à cette question lui servira quand il se trouvera dans la vie active ? Le garçon poussa un soupir d’exaspération, posa sa tête dans ses mains et décida de faire une petite pose mentale de quelques minutes. Il se souvint de l’apparition de Potter sous _leur_ arbre, le mois dernier. Hermione avait tellement remué, angoissée, qu’elle ne s’était pas rendu compte que Drago s’était éclipsé. Il était rentré au château par la porte de derrière et Potter –ainsi qu’Hermione- n’en avait vu que du feu. Il n’avait pas retenté de demander à la Gryffondor des explications car il estimait qu’elle lui parlerait en temps voulu. Il pensa ensuite à la météo : bien qu’ils soient encore en automne, le temps s’était clairement mis du côté de l’hiver ce qui avait rendu le Serpentard plutôt maussade. La prochaine saison annonçait Noël, les vacances et le bal. Ces trois choses, Drago les redoutait beaucoup. Il commençait à se remémorer les causes de son aversion pour cette période de l’année quand Pansy arriva dans la pièce et s’assit relativement proche de lui. Bien que les événements se fussent déroulés il y a quelques semaines déjà et qu’Hermione lui avait assuré que ce n’était pas de sa faute, le Serpentard n’avait pas complètement pardonné la violence de Pansy face à la Gryffondor. La fille aux cheveux noirs n’avait évidemment pas assez d’intelligence pour percevoir la distance qu’avait essayé de mettre Drago entre elle et lui et continuait à le coller à certains moments de la journée.

« Salut Dragonéchou !

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Pansy ? grommela-t-il.

-Le bal de Noël approche et comme je sais que tu es tout seul et que tu es trop fier pour me demander, je voulais te dire de ne pas te faire de sang-d’encre. J’accepte d’être ta cavalière ! s’enthousiasma-t-elle. »

_Wow_ , Drago avait oublié à quel point Pansy pouvait s’imaginer de tel plan ! S’il ne lui avait pas demandé, c’était bien car il avait une autre personne en tête, il n’était pas question de fierté. Et d’abord, pourquoi pensait-elle qu’il était tout seul ? Certes, il n’avait pas beaucoup d’amis, mais avec un peu d’effort certaines filles voudraient bien de lui. Ses pensées commencèrent à divaguer sur ce sujet quand il remarqua que Pansy, encore devant lui, semblait attendre la confirmation de ses propos.

« Tu as beaucoup d’imagination, Pansy. Mais tu vois, cette année, j’ai quelqu’un d’autre en vue. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce d’un pas pressé et ne vu pas le visage rouge de colère de Pansy ainsi que la lueur de vengeance qui traversa rapidement ses yeux. Le garçon se dirigea vers _leur_ arbre car il était bientôt 17h et frissonna lorsqu’il posa un pied dehors. Le froid s’immisça dans son cou et descendit jusque dans le bas de son dos alors que de gros flocons de neige tombaient doucement du ciel. Il suivit les fines traces de pas qui indiquaient qu’Hermione était arrivée en avance à leur point de rendez-vous et la trouva assise les mains autour de ses genoux pour se réchauffer. Il se plaça à côté d’elle et remarqua son air triste.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et quelques flocons qui avaient élu domicile dans ses cheveux tombèrent au sol. Le chêne sous lequel étaient assis les deux adolescents avait déjà perdu la plupart de ses feuilles et ne permettaient plus de les protéger des intempéries.

« Oui,oui…j’ai juste un petit coup de blues. Harry et Ron m’ont dit tout à l’heure qu’ils partaient fêter Noël chez les Weasleys et m’ont proposé de venir mais, avec les temps qui courent, mes parents préfèrent que je reste au château. Je vais donc fêter pour la première fois Noël toute seule... raconta-t-elle, la voix chevrotante. Je vais m’y faire ce n’est pas si gr…

-Tu ne seras pas toute seule, la coupa-t-il gentiment. J’ai quelques problèmes familiaux actuellement et mon pè-mes parents, se reprit-il, ne peuvent pas m’accueillir. Pansy et Blaise partent pendant les vacances, je pensais aussi être seul pour les fêtes mais on dirait bien que non. Que dirais-tu de passer Noël avec moi ?

-Oh, ce serait super ! répondit-elle, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage et son air mélancolique remplacé par de la joie. »

Le sujet de conversation continua sur Noël et Hermione raconta au garçon le souvenir du plus beau 25 décembre qu’elle n’est jamais connue. Lorsqu’elle demanda à Drago de faire de même, il changea de discussion avec brio, sans que la jeune fille ne s’en rende compte. Qu’aurait-il pu lui raconter ? Avait-il, une fois dans sa vie, passé un « bon » Noël ? Il ne croyait pas.

~~~

_« Quoi ? Drago avait quelqu’un d’autre à accompagner au bal ? Qui cela pourrait être donc… Oh, non. Cette garce de sang-de-bourde, évidemment !_  »

Pansy était restée dans la salle commune des Serpentards, énervée pendant de bonnes minutes, à essayer de comprendre les paroles que lui avait dites Drago. Quand elle saisit enfin que Granger lui gâchait encore la vie, elle avait prévu un plan afin de la faire plier.

Elle avait trouvé la Gryffondor près de la bibliothèque le lendemain et lui avait assuré qu’elle ne lui ferait aucun mal si elle suivait ses ordres à la lettre.

« Je n’aime pas qu’on me pourrisse la vie comme ça, Granger. Alors écoute-moi bien -pour que les choses soient bien claires- si tu ne veux pas que je prévienne Bellatrix, tu as intérêt à t’arranger pour que je sois la cavalière de Drago le 19 décembre. Et si je n’ai pas ce que je veux, attends-toi à souffrir, d’accord ? » la menaça Pansy, un air mauvais sur le visage. 

Elle fit demi-tour pour s’en aller puis, comme si elle avait changé d’avis, elle revint vers Hermione et lui chuchota à l’oreille d’une voix glacée :

« Avais-tu remarqué que faire souffrir tes parents n’est pas une clause du serment inviolable ? Si tu ne m’obéis pas… Bellatrix se fera un grand plaisir de secouer leur misérable vie de moldus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Là-dessus, elle quitta le couloir et laissa Hermione figée, la respiration haletante. Pourquoi Pansy venait-elle la voir pour lui demander une chose pareille ? Serait-elle vraiment capable de prévenir Bellatrix, de faire du mal à ses parents ? Oui, Hermione savait bien que cela ne dérangerait aucune des deux femmes. Dès qu’il s’agissait de torturer quelqu’un, les deux personnes étaient toujours présentes.

Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits et entra dans la bibliothèque avec la ferme intention de faire ce que Pansy lui avait demandé. Il fallait qu’elle le fasse, sinon…

Elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce que Bellatrix pouvait faire à ses parents.

Le jour suivant, Blaise et Drago étaient attablés pour le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Les deux garçons mangeaient leur bol de porridge tranquillement quand leur conversation tourna autour du bal du 19 décembre. En fait, _toutes_ les conversations de la Grande Salle étaient dirigées vers le même sujet : qui sera son/sa cavalier(e).

« Je pense que je vais tenter ma chance avec Astoria Greengrass. J’avais déjà essayé avec sa sœur ainée mais elle m’a envoyé sur les roses… Peut-être qu’avec une fille plus jeune, plus innocente…

-Tu es incroyable, toujours à la recherche d’améliorer ton tableau de chasse ! ria Drago.

-Ben quoi ! Depuis que tu as abandonné l’année dernière, j’essaye de battre ton record, mais _franchement_ , j’ai du mal, admis-il en faisant la moue. Et toi, tu vas y aller avec Pansy, comme tous les ans ?

-Hum… non. J’ai réfléchi et je vais essayer avec quelqu’un d’autre pour changer. »

Blaise regarda à sa droite puis à sa gauche et articula muettement pour que personne n’entende : « Granger ? ». Le garçon aux cheveux blonds se mit à rire devant toutes ces précautions et chuchota « Oui », un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

~~~

Hermione n’avait pas beaucoup dormi la veille, la menace de Pansy était trop présente dans son esprit pour qu’elle ne puisse fermer l’œil. Les bras de Morphée l’avaient tout de même entouré aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, quand elle se décida qu’elle ferait tout son possible pour convaincre Drago le lendemain.

Parallèlement, le Serpentard avait aussi passé la nuit précédente à réfléchir. Le 19 approchait et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’aller au bal sans cavalière. Il avait pris son temps car il voulait _vraiment_ qu’Hermione l’accompagne mais il ne savait pas comment s’y prendre pour le lui demander. Et si elle refusait ? Si elle avait déjà quelqu’un ? Car après tout le rouquin ou le balafré aurait pu tout aussi bien le lui demander avant lui.

Après la conversation matinale avec Blaise, le blondinet s’était décidé à agir dans l’après-midi, à leur rendez-vous quotidien. 

 

Quand les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent, ils avaient chacun en tête le sujet qu’ils devaient aborder. Ils se saluèrent, angoissés, ne sachant que leur idée était identique : faire accepter ce qu’ils allaient demander, coûte que coûte.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, annonça Drago.

-Moi aussi.

-Pourrais-je commencer ?

-Pas de problème.

-Cela fait presque quatre mois que nous nous connaissons – _bien_ , je veux dire- et tu es quelqu’un que j’apprécie beaucoup. Je n’ai pas beaucoup d’amis et, en dehors de Blaise, tu es celle qui se rapproche le plus du titre de meilleure amie. J’aimerais donc te demander quelque chose : voudrais-tu me faire l’honneur d’être ma cavalière pour le bal de Noël ? demanda-t-il, nerveux. »

_Oh_.


	8. Bal de Noël

Hermione se contemplait dans le miroir crasseux des toilettes des filles. Les mains sur le rebord du lavabo, elle essayait de contrôler son souffle qui s’accélérait dangereusement sous l’effet du stress. Elle parla à son reflet pour se calmer :

« Mes cheveux ? Ok. Mon maquillage ? Ne coule pas. Ma robe ? Est bien en place. Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui cloche… Ah oui. Mon air complètement paniqué ! Bon, Hermione, essaye de sourire… non, en fait ne sourit pas, rien ne sert d’aggraver les choses. »

Mimi Geignarde ricana à la vue de cette situation totalement grotesque ce qui poussa la Gryffondor à s’en aller.

«  _Passe une bonne soirée !_  » entendit-t-elle Mimi lui crier alors qu’elle sortait de la pièce.

Elle se dirigea vers le hall du château. Un long tapis rouge sur lequel étaient déposées des fleurs de poinsettia s’étendait de la porte de la Grande salle -lieu transformé en gigantesque salle de bal pour l’occasion- jusqu’au portail du château. Hermione se plaça à la droite du tapis et observa les couples qui entraient au compte-gouttes, à la recherche de son cavalier. Elle salua Harry et Ginny puis Neville et Luna et complimenta leurs tenues très élégantes -bien que la robe de Luna était composée essentiellement de Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue- avant de les regarder entrer dans la pièce.

Quand Drago aperçut Hermione, son cœur rata un battement. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’émerveillement et ses iris d’un gris froid se changèrent en un bleu azur. Tout ce qu’il lui vint à l’esprit fut _Wow,_ car il eut bien du mal à croire qu’une beauté pareille pouvait exister. Bien sûr, le garçon n’était pas aveugle et avait remarqué depuis longtemps que son amie était quotidiennement belle, mais là… Vêtue d’une robe couleur beige à manches longues et dont la jupe était en véritables plumes, elle donnait l’impression de voler parmi les anges du paradis. Ses cheveux étaient habituellement relâchés –pour ne pas exploser ses cicatrices- mais possédaient des boucles bien dessinées ainsi qu’une barrette en plume. Son maquillage était léger et faisait ressortir ses sublimes yeux noisette. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il afficha un sourire en coin : Hermione le dévisageait également, bouche bée. Dans son costume noir très élégant, un nœud-papillon bleu pâle assorti à ses yeux autour du cou et ses cheveux impeccablement relevés avec de la laque, la Gryffondor ne comprit pas pourquoi les Serpentards l’appelaient « Prince » et non « Dieu ».

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds s’approcha d’Hermione doucement et lui glissa rapidement à l’oreille afin que personne aux alentours n’entende : « Tu es magnifique… » puis au bras de Pansy, entra dans la Grande Salle. La Gryffondor affichait un sourire gêné mais heureux quand Ron la fit sursauter.

« Désolé pour le retard… On y va ? »

Le garçon lui tendit le bras et les deux amis entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle de bal.

Hélas, Hermione avait refusé avec le plus grand pincement au cœur qu’elle n’ait jamais eu, l’invitation de Drago, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle lui avait prétexté qu’en dehors de Blaise et Pansy, personne à l’école ne savait qu’ils étaient amis et qu’elle préférait en parler seul à seul avec Harry, Ron et Ginny auparavant afin de leur éviter une crise cardiaque. Elle en avait ensuite profité pour lui glisser le fait que Pansy adorerait être avec lui pour l’occasion et, bien que le garçon lui répétât qu’il ne souhaitait pas y aller avec la Serpentard mais bien avec _elle_ , il s’y résigna finalement devant le refus de son amie.

Hermione avait ensuite passé la moitié de la nuit à pleurer car elle aurait tellement voulu accepter, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mettre en danger ses parents. Ron le lui avait proposé le jour suivant et elle avait acquiescé, rendant le rouquin l’être le plus heureux du monde.

~~~

La salle où les élèves prenaient d’ordinaire leur repas était méconnaissable. Les quatre grandes tables en bois avaient disparues et avaient laissé leur place à un revêtement argenté qui délimitait la piste de danse. La table des professeurs, au fond de la salle, était restée intacte et abritait un large buffet comprenant une multitude d’amuse-bouche et de boissons sur le thème du réveillon. Un immense sapin décoré aux couleurs des quatre maisons était posé à la droite de la porte d’entrée et le plafond magique déversait des flocons de neige qui disparaissaient avant de tomber sur les élèves.

Après un discours sur les valeurs qu’encourageait le directeur à avoir lors de cette période de l’année, Albus Dumbledore ouvra officiellement le bal de Noël en dansant avec sa cavalière Mrs.McGonagall. Les élèves ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre sur la piste et Ron, très anxieux, demanda à Hermione de lui accorder la danse. Elle accepta avec joie et remarqua, pour son plus grand plaisir, que Ron avait pris des cours de danse. En tournoyant en rythme, la Gryffondor observa les couples qui l’entouraient d’un air distrait quand son regard s’arrêta sur Pansy et Drago. Les deux adolescents se déplaçaient avec aisance et savoir-faire provocant chez Hermione un sentiment de ridicule à côté de si bons danseurs. Le regard de Drago croisa le sien et elle crut y voir un mélange de déception et d’ennui.

Ce fut le seul moment qu’Hermione aperçut sur la piste de danse le Serpentard alors qu’elle et Ron y élurent domicile jusqu’à la fin de la soirée. Dans les bras de son cavalier, elle arriva presque à oublier la présence de Drago qui avait chamboulé sa vie. Elle se demanda s’il ne fallait pas tirer une croix définitivement sur leur amitié afin d’éviter de souffrir à nouveau car finalement, avant que le Serpentard ne lui parle pour la première fois, tout allait pour le mieux. Mais le fait qu’elle passa le plus clair de son temps à chercher le blondinet des yeux lui indiqua clairement que délaisser Drago sera chose qu’elle n’arrivera jamais à faire, au diable la souffrance.

De son côté, le Prince des Serpentards avait passé la soirée les yeux, d’un gris froid couleur acier, fixés sur Hermione et son cavalier. Il était accoudé au buffet, un verre de punch à la main et n’avait cessé de se resservir. Au bout d’une dizaine de verre, le peu d’alcool qui se trouvait dans la boisson commença à faire effet. Il voulait boire, boire et encore boire pour oublier. Oublier cette prétendue « amie » qui était dans les bras d’un rouquin mal habillé au lieu des siens. Oh, Drago n’était pas jaloux, non ! Pourquoi le serait-il ? Il avait juste envie d’arracher Hermione à ce Weasmoche, de l’attirer contre son torse, de respirer à plein poumons son parfum si délicat, de danser un slow à n’en plus finir et d’ensuite… Drago secoua sa tête pour chasser ses pensées, l’alcool lui montait à la tête et il s’imaginait n’importe quoi. Ou alors la boisson le rendait-il plus lucide et lui ouvrait les yeux sur le fait qu’il avait des sentiments plus qu’amicaux envers la Gryffondor ? Sur ces idées, le Serpentard commença à tituber dangereusement, étonné et horrifié, et ne tint plus sur ses jambes. Blaise arriva juste à temps et le retint sous les aisselles afin qu’il n’atterrisse pas la tête la première dans le saladier de punch.

« Toi tu as encore trop bu… » chuchota le garçon à la peau foncée, exaspéré.

Il le soutint comme il put et le ramena aux dortoirs des garçons Serpentards, puis il le déposa sur son lit et le laissa s’endormir. Avant d’accueillir les bras de Morphée avec joie, Drago entendit son meilleur ami le sermonner :

« Faudrait que tu te calmes sur la boisson une bonne fois pour toutes ! C’était pour quoi cette fois, hein ? En plus j’allais conclure avec Astoria, t’aurais pas pu te tenir ? »

~~~

Le jour suivant, Drago avait eu du mal à se réveiller. Après être allé voir l’infirmière afin qu’elle fasse disparaître l’énorme mal de crâne qui lui contractait le cerveau, il s’était dirigé dans la cour du château afin de dire au revoir à Blaise –et Pansy- qui quittaient l’école en direction de leurs foyers respectifs pour les fêtes de fin d’année.

« Alors, hier, tu t’es soûlé pour quelle raison ? » demanda le « conseiller personnel ».

Drago ne savait pas s’il devait lui en parler ou pas. Bien sûr, il était son meilleur ami et depuis l’année dernière il lui avait tout raconté, même les épisodes concernant Hermione. Cependant cette fois-ci, même lui n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu’il ressentait. S’était-il gavé d’alcool pour fuir la réalité, celle qui lui indiquait avoir des sentiments pour la Gryffondor ? N’arrivant pas lui-même à mettre ses idées au clair, il répondit à son meilleur ami ne pas réellement en connaître la raison et, s’il comprenait mieux ce qui lui arrivait durant les vacances, tout lui révéler à la rentrée. Blaise se contenta de cette réponse et avant de s’en aller, les deux amis s’échangèrent une virile accolade.

De son côté, Hermione étreignit une dernière fois Harry, Ginny et Ron avant de les laisser se diriger vers les barques qui les mèneraient droit vers le Poudlard express. Les trois adolescents se retournèrent une dernière fois vers Hermione avec dans leur regard une claire déception qu’elle ne vienne pas avec eux. Elle leur fit un signe de la main puis, quand ils furent hors de vue, elle alla d’un pas lent vers la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves qui restaient au château devaient s’y rejoindre afin d’être comptés et de pouvoir, de ce fait, contrôler la sécurité des élèves.

Après la nuit dernière où la pièce était pleine à craquer des six cents adolescents de l’école, le choc de la dizaine d’élèves assis aux différentes tables était rude pour Hermione. «  _Trois gryffondors, quatre Serpentards, deux Serdaigles ainsi que deux Poufsouffle, voilà ceux abandonnés par leur famille à Noël »,_ pensa-t-elle. Même les professeurs avaient déserté le château et seuls les directeurs de maisons étaient encore présents. Elle s’assit à la table des Gryffondors et salua de loin les élèves de quatre et cinquième année de sa maison.  Drago arriva en retard et eut droit à une petite remarque sur la ponctualité de Dumbledore. «  _Se débarrasser d’une sangsue telle que Pansy n’est pas aussi facile que cela, vieux fou »,_ pensa-t-il en se rechignant.

A la fin du discours du directeur, le Serpentard attendit Hermione à la sortie de la salle. Quand ils s’aperçurent, Drago lui sourit gaiement avant de s’enthousiasmer :  

« On est enfin seuls ! Que dirais-tu te t’amuser un peu ? »


	9. Noël

Les premiers jours des vacances de Noël ne furent que joie et détente. Drago et Hermione passaient tout leur temps ensemble et le Serpentard avait réussi à convaincre la jeune fille qu’avec le nombre restreint d’élèves, ils pouvaient se permettre de se montrer en public. Les deux élèves se sentirent revivre lorsque pour la première fois, ils avaient arpenté les couloirs déserts en affichant leur amitié complice. Ils pouvaient se balader dans tous les recoins de l’établissement sans crainte de se faire surprendre par Harry, Ron ou aucun autre élève. Grâce à Drago, Hermione avait perdu son air si déçu de ne pas avoir accompagné ses deux _autres_ meilleurs amis et finalement, elle trouvait qu’elle s’amusait plus ici. Bien que se déplacer dans le château vide côte à côte était oh combien satisfaisait, les deux adolescents n’avaient pas pour autant délaissé _leur_ arbre  et y passaient encore une heure par jour avant de rentrer se réchauffer devant une cheminée.

Le repas du réveillon de Noël fut grandiose et Hermione n’arriva même plus à se remémorer la moitié des plats présents tellement leur nombre était grand. Les professeurs avaient placé le sapin sur l’estrade de la table des professeurs et avaient fait disparaître trois des grandes tables afin d’en placer une au centre de la pièce. La nouvelle disposition de la salle permettait aux élèves –et aux cinq professeurs présents- de manger sur une unique tablée  et ainsi donner l’effet chaleureux et réunificateur que se voulait Noël. Le plafond magique, quant à lui, n’avait pas été modifié depuis le bal et seules quelques guirlandes et chaussettes s’étaient ajoutées aux côtés du sapin afin d’accueillir les cadeaux du lendemain. Les habitants du château s’étaient gavés de mets délicieux dans la bonne humeur jusque tard dans la nuit.

Ce soir-là, Hermione s’était endormie heureuse de vivre les quelques jours qui composaient sa fête préférée. Avant de fermer les yeux, elle se souvint quels moments magiques elle avait passés avec ses parents les 24 et 25 décembre de son enfance. Bien qu’elle appréciait l’intégralité de cette fête, son instant favori était le matin du 25. Autrefois, lorsque ses parents l’appelaient pour l’avertir du passage du « Père-Noël », elle dévalait les escaliers de leur petite maisonnette de la banlieue Londonienne tout excitée. Cette envie d’ouvrir ses cadeaux le plus rapidement possible afin de découvrir les trésors que le Papa Noël avait amenés ne l’avait jamais vraiment quittée. Bien sûr, aujourd’hui elle ne croyait plus au Père-Noël, n’était plus dans sa maison mais à Poudlard, et n’était pas non plus aux côtés de ses parents.

Quand elle se réveilla le jour suivant, elle fut surprise de constaté que les autres élèves possédaient la même exaltation qu’elle. Ils s’étaient tous levés tôt et s’étaient retrouvés aux alentours de sept heures du matin dans la Grande Salle. Ils s’empressèrent de déballer leurs cadeaux.

Hermione commença par ouvrir le cadeau de Mrs.Weasley qui fut un pull tricoté-main rouge vermillon comportant l’initiale de son prénom sur le devant. Elle s’attacha le bracelet à perle que Ginny lui avait offert sur son poignet gauche et s’extasia devant le livre de la _Nouvelle Théorie_ _de Numérologie_ qu’elle avait reçu de Ron. Elle fut mal à l’aise lorsqu’elle ouvrit le paquet d’Harry qui comportait une nouvelle cape de voyage en soie couleur chocolat qui avait dû lui coûter une petite fortune puis déballa un paquet à la forme cubique, recouvert d’un emballage-cadeau moldu. Ses parents, toujours fidèles à eux-mêmes, lui avaient envoyé les deux premiers tomes d’une histoire romantique de vampires qui connaissait un énorme succès chez les adolescents moldus ainsi qu’un peu de maquillage. Ils lui avaient aussi joint une lettre dans laquelle ils lui souhaitaient un joyeux Noël ainsi qu’une bonne année en avance et lui recommandait de ne pas manger trop de bonbons afin de préserver ses belles dents. Elle sourit face à la vision des cadeaux déballés devant elle : Hermione possédait des amis et une famille tout simplement extraordinaire.

La Gryffondor releva la tête et observa les élèves émerveillés devant leurs paquets avant de se rendre compte que Drago n’était pas présent. Serait-il l’unique élève à préférer dormir plutôt que d’ouvrir des cadeaux ? Son regard se posa sur sa chaussette de Noël et elle oublia Drago aussitôt : un étrange paquet était resté à l’intérieur. Elle alla le récupérer, retourna s’assoir au sol et le secoua : pas de bruit. Sa forme plate et rectangulaire l’intriguait ainsi que l’absence de nom qui ne lui permettait pas de connaître l’expéditeur. Elle enleva le papier vert sapin et découvrit une boîte en carton qu’elle ouvrit, avide de connaître son contenu. Quand elle le découvrit, elle resta bouche bée. Elle prit dans ses mains la magnifique robe qui, désormais, lui appartenait et l’observa en détail : de couleur vert foncé, elle possédait des volants sur le bas et une ceinture à nœud couleur noisette. Elle était à manches courtes et avait un décolleté ni trop chaste, ni trop provocant : une robe parfaite. Elle aperçut ensuite, au fond du paquet, un boléro à manches longues de la même couleur que la ceinture de la robe. Elle avait devant elle une tenue parfaitement assortie et se demandait qui avait bien pu lui envoyer cette merveille -qui avait sans doute coûté très cher- quand une voix à demi réveillée s’éleva dans son dos, la faisant sursauter.

« Mon cadeau te plaît ? »

La Gryffondor se leva et se mit face au jeune blond qui fronçait les sourcils, un air préoccupé sur le visage. Elle plongea son regard noisette dans celui bleu azur du garçon.

« Drago c’est juste-juste... » bégaya-t-elle, ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer ses pensées.

Il avait trouvé un cadeau qui lui correspondait totalement et avait même pensé aux manches longues pour qu’elle puisse cacher ses cicatrices, comment pouvait-elle le remercier ? Elle n’avait pas de cadeau pour lui, et de simples mots ne suffiraient pas…

« Je suis content que ça t’ait plu , annonça-t-il avec un sourire, tout air préoccupé ayant disparu.

-Je-je n’ai pas de cadeau pour toi…  chuchota-t-elle en baissant la tête, trop honteuse de ne rien avoir à lui offrir.

-Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil pour si peu ! J’ai l’habitude, ce n’est rien ! En plus, je n’aime pas Noël, dit Drago en riant faussement. »

Elle regarda autour de lui et vue qu’effectivement, aucun cadeau n’était à l’horizon. Le rire du Serpentard lui brisa le cœur car il n’était pas _normal_ de ne rien recevoir le jour de Noël. Malefoy n’avait eu donc aucun paquet ? _Jamais_  ?

« Mais… tes parents ne t’ont rien envoyé ? »

Le rire du garçon s’estompa et fut remplacé par un sourire crispé. La Gryffondor sentit son cœur se contracter un peu plus.

« Mes parents, ça non ! J’ai comme qui dirait des _problèmes_ avec eux en ce moment… » articula-t-il d’un ton amer.

Ne sachant quoi dire face à cela, Hermione se tut et laissa le silence s’installer quand une idée lui vint à l’esprit.

« Tu n’as jamais eu de cadeau de toute ta vie et tu n’aimes pas Noël ? Très bien. Mais je peux t’assurer que d’ici ce soir, ces deux choses auront changé », lui assura-t-elle.

Après avoir mangé leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, Hermione prit le bras du garçon et l’avait obligé à la suivre. Elle n’avait certes pas de cadeau pour le blondinet, mais elle lui promit que cette journée sera la plus amusante de toute sa vie. Ils passèrent toute la matinée sur le lac gelé à patiner bien que Drago n’arrivait guère à tenir quelques minutes d’affilées sur ses deux jambes. « Ce loisir moldu est complètement stupide ! » avait-il crié à Hermione alors qu’il tombait à nouveau, frustré de ne pas réussir. Il avait finalement décidé de ne plus se battre et était resté assis durant l’heure suivante à observer, admiratif, la Gryffondor tournoyer et faire des figures artistiques dignes d’une professionnelle. Ils étaient ensuite retournés au château déjeuner, puis la jeune fille avait tiré le Serpentard jusqu’à Pré-au-lard où ils passèrent une bonne partie de l’après-midi à parler devant une Bièraubeurre. Une fois leurs discussions terminées, ils s’étaient dirigés vers le château puis, avant de rentrer, Hermione avait lancé une boule de neige sur le bonnet du jeune homme. Répondant à l’attaque, Drago avait couru vers un tas de neige et avait donné un coup de pied dedans, répandant le tout sur la jeune fille. Les deux amis avaient ainsi démarré une énorme bataille de boules de neige et, après avoir combattu une quinzaine de minutes, Hermione s’était avouée vaincue. Fatigués et essoufflés, ils s’étaient assis sous _leur_ arbre et la Gryffondor avait posé sa tête sur l’épaule du blondinet.

« Cette journée a été la plus amusante de toute ma vie, merci, déclara-t-il. »

Il sentit Hermione sourire contre son bras puis il soupira pour se donner du courage : ce qu’il s’apprêtait à avouer n’était pas facile. Ses iris reprirent une habituelle couleur gris froide.

« L’année dernière, durant les vacances d’été, Lord Voldemort a demandé à mon père de tuer un vendeur de potion dans un temps imparti. Le commerçant savait qu’il était recherché alors il s’est caché, trop bien pour que quiconque ne le retrouve. Quand mon père a annoncé la nouvelle à Tu-Sais-Qui, il a piqué une colère monstre. Il ne voulait cependant pas se débarrasser d’un de ses partisans alors il, il a pris ma mère et… »

Drago se tut et détourna la tête afin que la Gryffondor –qui s’était redressée- ne puisse pas voir son visage. Il renifla puis passa sa manche sur ses joues, recommençant son récit d’une voix chevrotante.

« Mon père s’en est voulu, mes parents étaient tout l’un pour l’autre. Il a commencé à rentrer tard le soir après le travail, puis parfois il ne dormait pas à la maison. Il a arrêté de travailler du jour au lendemain et a vendu le manoir dans lequel nous habitions pour acheter une petite maison dans un village inconnu. Il passait ses journées au seul bar ouvert 24h sur 24 et je devais m’occuper tout seul de notre « maison » ainsi que des repas car il avait renvoyé notre Elfe de maison. Je le voyais une fois tous les deux jours et il était tellement ivre qu’il ne se souvenait soit pas de moi, soit il s’énervait tout seul en hurlant que ma mère était morte à cause de moi.

Il murmura la dernière phrase la mâchoire contractée, les poings serrés si fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Tellement concentré sur l’afflux de souvenirs qu’il revoyait actuellement, il ne fit pas attention à la réaction d’Hermione à côté de lui.

« Il m’a frappé au visage une fois… et j’ai riposté, continua-t-il. J’avais pensé que la gifle que je lui avais donnée lui aurait remis les idées en place, mais tout ce qui changea dans son comportement fut qu’il ne buvait plus dehors, mais à la maison. Il restait avachi toute la journée dans notre canapé avec une bouteille d’Ogden's Old Firewhisky dans la main. Il ne se lavait ni ne se rasait plus et ses yeux étaient devenus complètement vides quand je tentais de lui parler. Il ne m’adressa pas une parole, un geste ni même un regard quand je lui annonçai que je partais pour Poudlard. J’ai claqué la porte ce jour-là avec tellement de rage et de déception face à ce père alcoolique que je jurerais avoir entendu sa bouteille se fracasser au sol de surprise. Je n’ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis les vacances, et pour être franc, je n’en attends pas. Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec lui. Que ma mère soit morte à cause de lui, avec le temps, je lui aurais peut-être pardonné. Mais qu’en plus de cela il oublie complètement mon existence, je ne pourrais pas. Il-il est tellement égoïste ! Moi aussi je souffre, d’accord ? Moi aussi ça me brise le cœur qu’elle ne soit plus là mais j’essaye d’ignorer ce vide autour de moi, j’essaye de passer à autre chose et d’avancer ! »

Il ne s’adressait plus directement à Hermione à ce moment-là. Il criait simplement son désespoir, ce qu’il ressentait à propos de cette nouvelle relation père-fils qu’il réprouvait. Des larmes de rage coulèrent de son visage et Drago ne prit pas la peine de les cacher ni même de les essuyer. Au fond de lui, il espérait presque que son père arrive devant lui et réalise qu’en plus d’avoir tué sa femme, il venait de perdre son fils.

Le Serpentard essaya néanmoins de se calmer, sa respiration bruyante s’apaisa mais c’est tout de même d’une voix emplie de haine qu’il continua.

« Les Noëls que l’on passait en famille -bien que ma mère soit là- n’étaient pas gais, loin de là. Ma mère s’appliquait à décorer le manoir, préparait des repas succulents pour que le 24 et le 25 décembre, toutes les personnes les plus riches du monde sorcier puissent être accueillies à merveille. Mes parents faisaient de grandes fêtes mondaines ces deux jours et je devais me présenter comme un adorable « petit enfant impeccablement bien élevé » pour agrandir mon cercle de connaissance. Le 26, quand tous les invités étaient partis, mon père trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire -à ma mère et à moi- afin que nous nous améliorions pour la fois suivante. Parfois il s’énervait pour de futiles détails de décorations et détruisait tout ce que ma mère avait fabriqué afin qu’elle ne refasse plus la même erreur. Voilà pourquoi je n’ai jamais aimé Noël, et puis côté cadeaux, mon paternel trouvait que le fait d’avoir une bonne situation, une telle éducation et de si bons parents valaient le prix de tous cadeaux. Comme ma mère acquiesçait à ses propos quoi qu’il dise, je n’ai jamais vraiment connu son avis et maintenant, c’est bien trop tard... »

La fin de sa phrase mourut entre ses lèvres et il soupira en fermant les yeux. Il ne s’était plus remémorer sa mère depuis la rentrée, profitant de la distraction de ses amis pour y penser le moins possible, et ne se souvenait plus à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux. Il entendit Hermione renifler près de son bras gauche et se rappela sa présence. Il ouvrit ses paupières brusquement et, son cœur battant rapidement, réalisa ce qu’il venait de faire. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de lui raconter son histoire ? Personne ne savait tout cela…même pas Blaise. Peut-être avec l’aura de gentillesse qu’elle dégageait avait-il eu envie de se confier ? Peut-être pensait-il qu’elle comprendrait sa peine… Mais comment aurait-elle pu, en fin de compte ? Elle avait vécu une vie parfaite, aimée de ses parents, dans l’innocence et le bonheur ! Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas comprendre ! Drago commençait à regretter les paroles qu’il venait de prononcer mais toutes ses appréhensions disparurent lorsqu’il tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille. Elle était tout simplement assise à côté de lui, ses yeux emplis de compassion, les joues encore humides des larmes qui y avaient laissé leur trace. Il ne souhaitait pas qu’elle dise quelque chose, qu’elle fasse de commentaire. Il voulait seulement garder ce silence d’amitié sincère et de compréhension qui régnaient entre eux. Comme s’il avait transmis sa demande par un quelconque moyen psychique, la jeune fille se tut et se contenta de reposer sa tête contre l’épaule du blondinet. Ce mouvement le réconforta et il murmura un faible « merci » avant de poser sa propre tête contre celle d’Hermione et de regarder la neige tomber, heureux de posséder une amie comme elle.

Après avoir respecté ce calme plusieurs minutes, Hermione décida de le rompre enfin. Elle avait appréhendé ce moment depuis le début de la journée mais, devant l’air aussi triste qu’affichait encore le Serpentard, elle se conforta à l’idée qu’elle avait pris la bonne décision.

« J’ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Le garçon releva la tête et observa Hermione qui s’était elle aussi redressée et qui cherchait maintenant quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle lui avait dit ce matin même qu’elle n’avait rien pour lui… comment avait-elle pu lui trouver un cadeau sans qu’il le remarque alors qu’ils avaient passé la journée ensemble ?

Quand la jeune fille trouva ce qu’elle cherchait, elle sentit que son avant-droit bras n’était pas d’avis à le donner à Drago. Elle ressentait déjà la forte brûlure mais la repoussa : il _fallait_ qu’elle le fasse.

Elle tendit au garçon un bout de parchemin plié en quatre qu’il ouvrit, un sourcil relevé.

Plus il parcourait la fine écriture légèrement penchée d’Hermione, plus la douleur de celle-ci augmentait. Elle commençait à trembler à force de résister face à cette souffrance dont elle ne souhaitait que la fin, mais Drago ne le remarqua pas, trop absorbé par le parchemin. Elle contracta sa mâchoire et ferma ses paupières ainsi que ses poings le plus fort possible afin que la douleur s’estompe mais cela ne marcha pas. Pire, sa brûlure s’étendit au reste de son corps et Hermione avait tout simplement envie de hurler, pleurer, de demander de l’aide mais elle ne fit rien. Elle savait qu’elle était peut-être en train de se sacrifier mais c’était pour la bonne cause. _Il_ était une bonne cause.

Après avoir lu le grand paragraphe sur la joie qu’avait Hermione de l’avoir comme ami, ses yeux glissèrent sur les dernières lignes du parchemin. Écrites plus petites que les autres, Drago eut l’impression que la Gryffondor avait hésité à les marquer.

_« Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m’as pas reparlé de tes « moments d’absence ». Je sais que j’ai eu une réaction plutôt effrayée, distante, lorsque tu évoquais le sujet et il est possible que cela t’es désorienté. Tu ne m’as jamais raconté ce qu’il s’y passait réellement, seulement que j’y étais présente. Mais j’ai suffisamment d’éléments pour pouvoir affirmer que ces scènes ne sont pas le fruit de ton imagination. Ce sont des_ souvenirs _. »_

Drago lâcha le bout de papier des mains, sidéré. Il n’eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu’il venait d’apprendre car il plongea, rattrapant Hermione qui venait de s’écrouler. Elle ne respirait plus.  


	10. Choix

Drago était assis sur une chaise inconfortable en bois, dans l’infirmerie. À demi plié, les coudes sur ses jambes et la tête dans ses mains, il ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux.  Celle-ci était allongée sur le seul lit occupé de l’infirmerie, la peau légèrement plus pâle qu’à l’accoutumée et les yeux clos. Elle ne donnait signe de vie que par sa respiration régulière.

Après s’être évanouie dans le parc, le Serpentard l’avait porté jusqu’à Mrs.Pomfresh qui avait tenté, en vain, de la réveiller et d’identifier l’origine du problème. Elle avait passé de nombreuses heures sur son cas puis avait annoncé au jeune homme ce qu’il avait tant redouté. Il ne restait plus que deux possibilités : soit elle se réveillait d’elle-même soit elle restait endormie _à jamais_.

Il n’avait pas voulu croire à la seconde éventualité et s’était donc focalisé sur la première. Seulement les minutes, les heures voire même les jours passaient et Drago perdaient tout contact avec la réalité à cause de cela. Il ne savait plus quel jour il était, ne pensait à s’alimenter que lorsque l’infirmière venait le lui rappeler et ses activités ne se résumaient plus qu’à regarder fixement Hermione dans l’espoir qu’elle s’éveille enfin. Lorsque ses yeux quittaient leur cible quelques secondes, le blondinet était pris d’une grande angoisse car il pensait que le contact visuel qu’il avait avec la Gryffondor  pouvait peut-être la maintenir en vie. Il s’en allait le plus tard possible de l’infirmerie le soir, se rendait dans les dortoirs pour passer des nuits agitées, parsemées de cauchemars et de réveils paniqués puis revenait très tôt dans la matinée au chevet d’Hermione.

Pourquoi agissait-il comme cela ? Pourquoi l’état de la jeune fille le tracassait-il autant ? Car après tout, si son meilleur ami Blaise avait-été à la place d’Hermione, le Prince des Serpentards n’aurait pas réagi de manière aussi extrême. Drago avait passé de nombreuses heures à tenter de répondre à ces questions et en avait enfin trouvé la raison, celle qu’il avait enfouie pendant si longtemps au fond de lui mais qui était à présent complètement claire. Il était irrévocablement _amoureux_ d’Hermione Granger.

Il avait accepté ce sentiment et ne ressentait aucunement de peur ou d’angoisse par rapport à ça. Bien sûr, il n’aurait jamais assez de courage pour l’avouer à la Gryffondor, et il savait qu’il allait devoir faire attention à son comportement car il ne voulait pas détruire leur amitié. Il ne se laissait même pas envisager que cet amour pouvait être réciproque, il avait bien vu comment elle regardait le rouquin mal habillé lors du bal de Noël, et il se doutait bien qu’elle avait un faible pour lui.

Il avait aussi beaucoup réfléchi au morceau de parchemin que lui avait écrit la jeune fille. Quand il l’avait lu dans le parc, il n’en avait tout d’abord pas cru un mot. Il pensait qu’Hermione lui avait écrit tout cela pour lui faire plaisir, car après tout c’était Noël et croire que tous ces moments passés avec Hermione étaient réels était le plus beau cadeau qu’il aurait pu imaginer. Puis quand il sentit une chaleur parcourir son corps à la vue du mot « souvenir », il sut que la Gryffondor ne lui avait pas écrit ces mots uniquement pour lui faire un cadeau : c’était bien la vérité. Quand il réalisa cela, les choses s’étaient soudainement accélérées et il avait dû réagir vite afin de ne pas laisser Hermione s’écrouler dans le parc.

Ironiquement, cette situation lui avait permis d’enlever une part de folie de son cerveau : l’appartement, le médaillon, la peur de l’orage… tout était donc vrai. Mais si tous ses moments d’absence avaient-été des souvenirs, comment et pourquoi les avait-il oubliés ?

Des pas précipités ainsi que des voix d’élèves se firent entendre près de la porte de l’infirmerie. Drago resta les sourcils froncés et le regard inébranlablement fixé sur Hermione quand des voix masculines arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Il n’essaya pas d’en comprendre les mots ni même de savoir s’ils lui étaient adressés, cependant il sortit brutalement de sa bulle lorsqu’une main secoua son épaule.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy ? »

Le Serpentard se figea lorsqu’il reconnut la voix emplie de haine d’Harry Potter. Il se leva de sa chaise et se retourna, horrifié. Mais que faisaient Potter et Weasley ici ? Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu’Hermione avait perdu connaissance, les élèves ne devaient pas encore être rentrés de vacances…

Drago tourna précipitamment la tête vers le calendrier accroché au fond de la pièce : « 4 janvier ». Le retour obligatoire des élèves à Poudlard était donc aujourd’hui ? Pourquoi ne s’en était-il pas rendu compte avant ?

« Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy ? » répéta Harry.

Extérieurement, le Serpentard semblait impassible alors qu’intérieurement, il était complètement paniqué. Les deux Gryffondors n’auraient jamais dû le voir à l’infirmerie, près d’Hermione, car ils ne devaient en aucun cas être au courant de leur amitié. Drago ferma les yeux puis reprit petit à petit son sang-froid et même son côté provocateur. S’il écoutait actuellement sa voix intérieure, il dirait aux deux idiots plantés devant lui toute la vérité concernant le lien qu’il avait avec Hermione. Mais  il savait que ce n’était pas ce qu’ _elle_ voulait alors il ne prit pas le risque de tout leur avouer.

Seulement, que pouvait-il dire ou faire à présent ? Il devait à tout prix trouver un mensonge qui puisse tenir la route. S’enfuir serait totalement puéril et nier, complètement absurde. Il trouva un semi-mensonge et le déballa aux deux garçons sur un ton indifférent.

« On avait un devoir à faire ensemble en Arithmancie, on a décidé de s’y mettre pendant les vacances et, comme on était tout seul, on s’est un peu rapproché. Elle s’est évanouie devant moi, je suis juste passé voir si elle s’était réveillée. 

-Rapproché ? Comment ça ? demanda Ron, un mélange d’inquiétude et de perplexité sur le visage. »

Le Serpentard afficha un sourire narquois face à l’ouverture que le rouquin venait de lui faire. Même si Hermione risquait de ne pas approuver son comportement, actuellement, il s’en fichait : il avait devant lui la situation parfaite pour s’amuser de Potter & Co.

« On est devenu _amis_.

-Impossible, ria Harry.

-Ah oui ? demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils. Comment pourrais-je, dans ce cas, savoir qu’elle a horriblement peur de l’orage ? »

Le rire d’Harry s’estompa et fut remplacé par un plissement de ses yeux.

« Tu nous as espionné, Malfoy ? soupçonna le garçon aux lunettes.

-Voyons Harry, on s’en serait rendu compte, raisonna Ron. »

Le sourire de Drago s’élargit encore plus et content de lui, il sortit en jetant un regard supérieur aux deux Gryffondors. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards, le cerveau embrouillé à cause des derniers évènements. Hermione ne s’était toujours pas réveillée, il avait découvert qu’il était amoureux d’elle et il avait avoué à Potter et Weasley que la Gryffondor et lui étaient amis. Même s’il était content d’avoir trouvé un mensonge qui fonctionnait aussi bien, toute cette situation l’angoissait.

~~~

Hermione marchait inlassablement en direction d’une lumière blanche située au fond d’un couloir étroit. Elle avait terriblement envie d’atteindre cette lueur aveuglante qui dégageait une chaleur maternelle et qui l’attirait tel un aimant mais n’y arrivait pas. Plus elle avançait, plus le couloir se rallongeait, ce qui donnait à la Gryffondor l’impression de marcher sur place.

Des voix qui lui paraissaient familières atteignirent ses oreilles mais elle ne réussit pas à les reconnaître ni à comprendre les mots prononcés. Le sol se mit brusquement à trembler et la lumière disparut. Entourée par les ténèbres, Hermione commença à paniquer. Elle sursauta lorsqu’une main emprisonna la sienne et la tira vers l’avant, mais quand elle tenta de s’y dégager, la poigne se resserra plus fortement. Un cri strident perça ses oreilles puis elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Ses paupières clignèrent de nombreuses fois pour s’adapter à la clarté de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une odeur d’alcool à stériliser et de propre atteint ses narines quelques secondes avant que des voix ainsi que des silhouettes ne s’agitent autour d’elle. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser ce qui l’entourait et à immerger de son long sommeil. Elle reconnut l’infirmerie, Harry avec un grand sourire posté à la gauche du lit dans lequel elle était allongée et Ron. Le rouquin avait un sourire timide mais ses yeux brillaient de soulagement et de bonheur. Il tenait le poignet de la Gryffondor et, lorsqu’elle regarda cet inhabituel contact, le garçon enleva précipitamment sa main d’un air gêné.

« Je suis ici depuis combien de temps? demanda-t-elle.

-Ca fait presque trois semaines maintenant. Nous sommes restés près de toi depuis notre retour de vacances, il y a une semaine.  Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu’il t’est arrivé ?

-Non, mentit-elle. »

Hermione se souvenait en réalité de tout ce qu’il s’était passé, mais elle n’avait pas la force ni l’envie de le révéler à ses deux amis. Elle bâilla fortement et Harry et Ron décidèrent de s’en aller pour la laisser se rendormir, car elle semblait épuisée.

Le lendemain, quand les deux Gryffondors revinrent la voir, ils voulurent la questionner à propos de la conversation qu’ils avaient eue avec Malefoy. Tous deux prirent la même place qu’ils avaient occupée la veille et Harry prit la parole :

« On a croisé Malefoy hier.

-Malefoy ? Que-quoi ? Vous-vous lui avaient parlé ? bredouilla-t-elle, son visage devenant encore plus pâle que lorsqu’elle était inconsciente.

-Oui, il était dans la pièce lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Il nous a parlé de votre devoir en Arithmancie… et de l’ _autre_ chose.

-L’ _autre_ chose ? De quoi parles-tu ?

-De votre _rapprochement_ , répondit Ron d’un ton amer.

-On n’y comprend rien ! continua Harry en s’énervant d’un coup. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit? Comment peux-tu avoir une quelconque _amitié_ avec ce type ? Celui qui t’a insulté, qui s’est moqué de ton apparence et de ton caractère pendant des années ! Qu’a-t-il bien pu faire pour que tu changes ta façon de le voir en si peu de temps ? Tu le détestais encore avant que nous partions, n’est-ce pas ? Tu ne devrais pas t’approcher de cette Fouine. Tu sais bien que des bruits courent sur le fait que ses parents soient des partisans de Voldemort. Et tu trainerais avec un futur mangemort, un allié de notre pire ennemi ?

-Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? N’as-tu pas remarqué qu’il avait changé ? répondit-elle d’un ton calme.

-Par Merlin, Hermione ! Tu sais très bien qu’une personne profondément mauvaise ne change jamais ! Et surtout pas en si peu de temps ! Vraiment, je ne te comprends _plus_  ! explosa le garçon à lunettes avant de quitter la pièce, exaspéré. 

-Pourquoi est-il si énervé ? J’aurais sûrement dû vous prévenir mais je n’en ai pas eu le temps… Ron ? appela-t-elle pleine d’espérance. Tu ne m’en veux pas toi, si? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux une fraction de seconde afin qu’elle y perçoive la déception qu’il ressentait puis baissa le regard et s’en alla silencieusement.

~~~

Trois jours étaient passés durant lesquels Hermione n’avait eu la visite d’Harry, Ron ou même Drago. Elle avait donc eu le temps de réfléchir seule aux événements passés. Elle en voulait à Drago qu’il ait appris à ses deux meilleurs amis leur amitié mais elle essaya de relativiser en se disant qu’au moins maintenant, ils le savaient. Elle avait tout compte fait un mensonge en moins sur la conscience mais, en contrepartie, la colère d’Harry et de Ron.

Drago lui rendit finalement visite quatre jours après, un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue à la main. Elle accepta les excuses qu’il lui présenta pour avoir annoncé à Harry et Ron leur rapprochement et il ne put s’empêcher de se vanter du si bon mensonge qu’il avait trouvé afin de ne pas leur révéler l’entière vérité.

« Maintenant qu’ils savent que nous sommes amis, il n’y a plus aucune raison que nous nous cachions, pas vrai ? Nous pouvons trainer dans les couloirs l’un à côté de l’autre sans gêne comme durant les vacances, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il un sourire sur le visage.

-Ecoute, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…dit-elle en regardant ses mains pour ne pas croiser le regard de Drago. Ils ont beau savoir que nous nous apprécions, ils ne l’acceptent pas pour autant. Déjà qu’ils sont très énervés actuellement contre moi, s’ils nous voient ensemble, j’ai bien peur qu’ils ne souhaitent plus jamais me reparler.

-Mais tu es une de mes meilleures amies ici, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, avoua-t-il en baissant la voix. »

Hermione leva les yeux et les plongea instantanément dans ceux bleu azur de Drago. Il en dégageait tellement d’intensité et de sincérité qu’elle dû baisser le regard.

« J’en ai marre de me cacher, reprit-il. Et franchement, tu as le droit de choisir tes amis ! Tu n’as pas besoin de leur autorisation !

-Je comprends ton point de vue mais je n’ai pas envie de les perdre ! s’énerva-t-elle. On se connaît depuis sept ans, ils sont comme mes frères, comme ma famille ! Je ne veux pas détruire tout cela. Et puis il n’y a pas qu’eux, l’école entière va nous regarder de travers !

\- Arrête de trouver de faux prétextes comme cela, le problème n’est pas chez les autres ! Pourquoi les élèves nous regarderaient-ils de travers ? Et depuis quand fais-tu attention à ce que les autres pensent de toi ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Là n’est pas la question ! s’écria-t-elle. Je croyais que tu avais changé, mais au fond tu es resté identique ! Tu es toujours le même Serpentard d’il y a trois ans : égoïste et qui ne pense qu’à son propre intérêt ! Par Merlin, ouvre les yeux et comprend que tout ne tourne pas uniquement autour de toi ! »

Drago ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui rétorquer quelque chose mais il la referma. Il fixa Hermione de ses iris gris acier et essaya de lui transmettre le mélange de colère et de tristesse qu’il ressentait à ce moment-là. Il s’en alla ensuite sans un mot  et laissa la Gryffondor seule dans la pièce, regrettant déjà les mots qu’elle venait de prononcer.

~~~

Une semaine complète passa sans qu’Hermione n’ait parlé à quelqu’un d’autre que Mrs.Pomfresh. Elle profita du silence qui l’entourait pour réfléchir aux moyens qu’il lui restait pour sauver ses diverses amitiés. Quand l’infirmière la fit sortir à la fin de la semaine, Hermione partit chercher Drago afin de s’excuser. Elle le trouva par hasard dans un couloir vide du 3e étage.

« Drago ? appela-t-elle.

-Le garçon qui ne pense qu’à lui-même ne souhaite pas te parler, dit-il, une perceptible rancœur dans la voix.

-Drago…Je viens pour m’excuser. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, j’étais énervée et je me suis défoulée sur toi. Tu n’es pas un égoïste, tu n’es plus le même qu’autrefois, je le sais. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. »

Elle s’était encore excusé pendant de longtemps minutes auprès du garçon et, devant les yeux pleins de désespoir qu’elle affichait, il n’avait pu lui résister et lui avait pardonné. Elle s’était ensuite assise sur le marbre froid du couloir et avait tenté de cacher les quelques larmes qui coulaient de son visage. Elle avait levé les yeux vers Drago et lui avait demandé de l’aide d’une voix chevrotante. Elle avait tellement peur de perdre une fois pour toute Harry et Ron qu’elle ne savait pas du tout comment agir pour tenter de les récupérer. Elle avait bien pensé à s’excuser, comme elle l’avait fait pour Drago, mais elle savait que ça ne suffirait pas. Le Serpentard s’était assis à côté d’elle et, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, avait tenté de trouver une solution. L’après-midi passa et, quand la grande horloge sonna les dix-neuf heures, ils trouvèrent enfin la réponse à leur problème.

Le lendemain, comme convenu, Hermione et Drago étaient allés à la bibliothèque pour y trouver Harry et Ron qui travaillaient sur un devoir de potion.

« Je voudrais m’excuser de ne pas vous avoir prévenu pour mon _amitié_ avec Dra-Malefoy. Il n’est plus le même qu’autrefois, il a changé, son caractère est différent, je vous assure. J’espère que vous arriverez à me pardonner car je tiens énormément à vous. Vous êtes ma famille, mes amis… dit Hermione alors que Drago se plaçait à ses côtés, face à Harry.

-Je veux bien te pardonner, ‘Mione. Ce sont tes choix et je les respecte. C’est vrai que tu aurais pu nous prévenir, mais si -comme tu nous l’as dit- tu n’en as pas eu le temps, je comprends, dit Ron en prenant maladroitement Hermione dans les bras ce qui lui valut un regard mauvais de la part de Drago.

-Pourquoi est-il là _lui_  ? demanda Harry méchamment en désignant le Serpentard d’un coup de tête.

-Lui il a un nom, _Potter_ , répondit Drago en crachant presque le dernier mot.

-Peu importe, ça ne répond pas à ma question. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ?

-Il est venu m’aider, répondit Hermione en se plaçant entre Harry et Drago pour être sûre que les choses ne s’enveniment pas.

-Allez Potti, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. Fais comme ton gentil petit-ami le rouquin, pardonne-lui et on en parle plus, continua Drago.

-Tu m’as appelé comment là ? demanda Harry en poussant Hermione afin qu’il puisse se rapprocher du garçon aux cheveux blonds.

-Ne fais pas ton dur à cuire, je n’ai pas que ça à faire... »

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago qui sortit la sienne presque instantanément.

« Si je te lance un serpent dessus, tu vas nous faire la même scène qu’en première année, _Potti_  ? dit Drago en riant faussement.

-Tu ne connais donc que ce sortilège ? Je savais bien que tu n’étais pas très fort niveau magie, mais pas à ce point.

- _Repulso_  !

-Loupé Malefoy, tu ne sais pas très bien viser !

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! cria Hermione en se replaçant entre les deux élèves. Vous vous rendez compte du ridicule de la situation ? Un combat ? En pleine bibliothèque ?! J’étais venue pour me faire pardonner et qu’est-ce que j’ai en échange ? Deux idiots qui se querellent à propos de leur fierté ?

-Te pardonner, quel grand mot, dit Harry en gardant la baguette fixée sur Drago. Si tu restes ami avec _lui,_ tu peux m’oublier. Tu as le choix maintenant, c’est _lui_ ou moi. »


	11. Mangemort

Après l’ultimatum qu’Harry lui avait proposé, deux jours plus tôt, Hermione avait quitté la bibliothèque sans un mot. Comment avait-il pu lui proposer cela ? Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas choisir entre les deux garçons. Harry était son meilleur ami, son frère, celui à qui elle confiait ses joies et ses peines depuis maintenant sept années. Drago, lui… et bien c’était Drago. Elle n’arrivait même pas à le définir mais elle savait simplement que leur amitié était une évidence.

Elle avait littéralement fui Harry et Drago depuis l’attitude complètement puérile qu’ils avaient eue et, heureusement, ils n’avaient pas cherché à lui reparler.

Le quatrième jour sans leur adresser la parole, Hermione avait rangé tranquillement ses affaires dans son sac à la fin du cours de Potion, quand les deux garçons étaient arrivés près d’elle d’un air déterminé.

« ‘Mione, sous sommes… commença Harry.

-Désolés, continua Drago en affichant un sourire en coin devant le visage sidéré d’Harry, nous avons parlé du problème tous les deux -même si c’est moi qui en ai eu l’idée, je tiens à le préciser. On va arrêter de s’insulter devant toi dorénavant…

-Comment tu peux raconter ça ? Tu n’as aucune once d’intelligence dans ton cerveau, c’est moi qui ai trouvé la solution ! Enfin peu importe, se reprit-il alors qu’Hermione levait les yeux au ciel, je suis désolé de t’avoir demandé de choisir entre Malefoy et moi, ‘Mione. C’était stupide. Je ne dis pas que j’approuve désormais votre amitié, mais c’est ton choix alors comme l’avait dit Ron, je le respecte. »

Hermione afficha un sourire comblé lorsqu’ils eurent terminé leurs excuses. Cela n’était parfait -ils avaient même failli se disputer à nouveau- mais qu’ils fassent des efforts pour se supporter était merveilleux à ses yeux. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras pour le remercier et fit un pas en avant pour faire de même avec Drago, mais se rétracta. Elle se sentait plutôt gênée de faire de même avec le Serpentard et se contenta de lui sourire timidement. Pourquoi n’était-elle pas à l’aise de prendre Drago dans les bras alors qu’elle le faisait avec Harry sans hésitation ? La relation qui la liait avec le Serpentard n’était-elle pas la même que celle entretenue avec Harry ?

~~~

Deux semaines après, Hermione et Ginny avaient rejoint Luna pour assister au match de Quidditch qui devait opposer les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Les trois jeunes filles étaient dans les gradins, habillées aux couleurs des rouge et or et Luna avait même sorti son chapeau à la tête de lion. Hermione regardait autour d’elle d’un air à la fois inquiet et excitée. Drago lui avait demandé la veille « d’ouvrir les yeux lors du match » car il lui avait préparé une surprise « qui allait peut-être remettre en question son soutien infaillible pour les Gryffondors ». Elle n’avait pas eu le temps de lui demander des explications car il s’était littéralement enfui en prétextant « avoir quelque chose à faire avec Rogue ».

Bien qu’il fasse relativement froid ce jour-là, le soleil éclairait fortement, ce qui risquait de gêner les joueurs. Harry et Ron étaient sur le terrain, attendant le coup d’envoi de Mlle Bibine. Le brouhaha des supporters qui criaient le nom de leur équipe favorite était assourdissant alors que les joueurs, silencieux, se regardaient d’un œil mauvais. La voix de Rogue au micro, surpris tout le monde.

« Changement de dernière minute dans l’équipe des _Serpentards_. Je répète : changement de dernière minute dans l’équipe des _Serpentards_ , annonça-t-il d’une voix lente en insistant bien sur le nom de sa maison. L’attrapeur Terence Higgs va être remplacé par Drago Malefoy. »

Le bruit des supporter s’arrêta. Terence Higgs quitta le terrain la tête baissée, déçu de ne pas jouer et une autre silhouette le remplaça. Drago Malefoy se mit à sa place, face à Harry qui le regardait d’un air surpris.

« Alors Potter, tu ne t’attendais pas à me voir n’est-ce pas? » lança Malefoy, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder les joueurs de son équipe en essayant de faire passer mentalement le message « cela ne change rien à notre plan, pas d’inquiétude. Nous allons gagner. ».

Les élèves dans le stade reprirent peu à peu la parole et les Serpentards hurlèrent plus fort que précédemment. Drago tourna la tête vers la tribune des Gryffondors et chercha Hermione du regard. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le garçon articula « surprise » très distinctement afin qu’elle comprenne puis il tourna la tête pour se concentrer sur le match à venir. Hermione avait envie de rire et de sourire jusqu’à s’en faire mal. Ce garçon la surprenant tellement, il était tellement gentil, attentionné, tellement… «  _Woh Hermione reprends-toi,_ pensa-t-elle, _tu ne vas pas tomber amoureuse de Drago Malefoy quand même ?_  » Elle ne fit aucun sourire stupide ni autre chose qui pouvait montrer son bonheur actuel et jeta un coup d’œil à Ginny et Luna en espérant qu’elles n’avaient pas remarqué son attitude étrange ni le fait que Drago se soit tourné vers elle. Les deux adolescents avaient eu une nouvelle conversation la semaine passée sur le fait de se montrer en public et avaient fini par s’entendre sur la réponse négative. Seuls Harry, Ron, Pansy et Blaise étaient au courant de leur amitié et pour le moment, ils seraient les seuls.

Alors que les Gryffondors menaient 100 contre 90, Lee Jordan hurla plus fort que d’habitude, impatient, car le match avait commencé depuis 2h déjà et personne n’avait attrapé le Vif d’Or.

« Johnson qui passe à Bell qui lance et…. non, contré par Bletchley, satané Serpentard ! _Euh pardon Professeur McGonagall._ Flint qui passe à Bole qui frappe et… Harry Potter se prend le Cognard en plein ventre ! Il semble assommé, il ne contrôle plus son balai ! Harry Potter est à terre ! Harry Potter est à terre ! »

Le sifflet de Mlle.Bibine retentit et le match fut suspendu.

~~~

_Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Harry, 35 ans, avait l’impression d’avoir passé toute sa vie ici. Assis sur un fauteuil sur la terrasse de sa maison construite en plein désert, il fumait un cigare. Sa femme, Ginny, bordait leur dernier enfant, assise sur un rocking-chair. Hermione et Ron avaient été invités à passer leur après-midi en leur compagnie. Ils étaient assis  en face de la famille Potter et regardaient jouer leurs propres enfants à la balançoire : la vie des quatre amis était plus que belle à présent._

_Harry leva sa tête vers le ciel car il avait un mauvais pressentiment : quelque chose n’allait pas. Il se leva et marcha vers les enfants Weasley mais plus il avançait, plus son ombre s’allongeait et il sentait que sa peau blanchissait. Il regarda le soleil, incrédule, qui venait de se changer en lune et une marque verte apparue en plein milieu du ciel. « La marque des ténèbres, pensa Harry._   _» Il se retourna vers sa femme et ses meilleurs amis mais ils avaient disparu. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux enfants près de la balançoire mais eux aussi avaient disparu. Le « Survivant » était tout seul dans la nuit noire. Bizarrement, il n’avait pas l’air étonné, comme si la disparition de ses proches lui était égale. Un groupe de mangemorts se matérialisa tout autour de lui et l’entourèrent. Quand il s’adressa à eux, sa voix le surprit et il comprit qu’il n’était plus Harry Potter mais Voldemort._

_« Merci d’être venu, je vous ai convoqué ce soir pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Il est temps de recruter un nouveau membre. Il m’a toujours montré fidélité même si la dernière fois j’ai dû le_ corriger _gentiment pour son attitude effrontée. Lucius, tu vas être fier. Il est temps de faire de ton fils un des nôtres, il est temps de faire de Drago Malefoy, un mangemort ! »_

_Voldemort se tourna vers Lucius, qui, sous sa capuche, afficha un sourire faussement heureux._

~~~

« J’ai l’impression de revivre le même épisode qu’en troisième année, avec les Détraqueurs, annonça Ron, même s’il est tombé de moins haut.

-Chut, Ron, je crois qu’il revient à lui ! s’exclama Hermione. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux difficilement, la lumière du jour l’aveuglait. Il tâtonna de façon fébrile à sa gauche à la recherche de ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez. Il respirait bruyamment et regarda d’un air apeuré les personnes qui l’entouraient. À sa droite, assise sur une chaise, Ginny attendait qu’il parle. Ron, debout à ses pieds, l’observait en plissant les yeux et chuchota à Hermione « Tu crois qu’il nous entends ? Il a l’air bizarre. » Celle-ci, debout à sa gauche lui répondit avec une pointe d’hésitation « Bien sûr qu’il nous entend, n’est-ce pas Harry ? » Il reconnut ses amis les plus proches et se détendit : il n’avait fait qu’un cauchemar.

« Que s’est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en massant sa cicatrice qui lui brulait le front.

-Un reflet du soleil t’a perturbé durant le match, tu n’as pas vu le cognard arrivé et il t’a foncé droit dessus. Tu es tombé de ton balai, expliqua Hermione.

-Tu as tout de suite été envoyé à l’infirmerie, Mrs. Pomfresh n’était même pas étonnée, à croire qu’elle est habituée à te voir, blagua Ron. »

Harry ria, enfin _essaya_ car il fut pris d’une quinte de toux et tint son ventre sous la douleur.

« Je suppose que je me suis pris le cognard au niveau du ventre ?

-Dans le mille, répondit Ron. »

Hermione fit de gros yeux à Ron pour lui montrer que sa blague n’était pas très appropriée et Ron s’excusa.

« Le match a repris peu après ton arrivée ici, expliqua Ginny. Tom Lynch t’a remplacé en tant qu’attrapeur mais toute l’équipe semblant préoccupée que tu ne sois pas présent. Malefoy a attrapé le Vif d’Or en quelques minutes… les Serpentards prennent donc la tête du classement général, même si…

-Je suis désolée les enfants, mais il va falloir le laisser, la coupa Mrs.Pomfresh en s’approchant du lit. Il faut qu’il se repose. »

Les trois élèves acquiescèrent puis quittèrent la pièce.

Le lendemain, Ron et Hermione lui rendirent visite ensemble. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, le garçon aux cheveux noirs était assis sur son lit, le dos droit, un air soucieux sur le visage. Dès qu’il aperçut ses deux meilleurs amis, il soupira de soulagement.

« Je suis si content de vous voir ! Je vous attendais, j’ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

La jeune fille et le garçon aux cheveux roux échangèrent un regard d’incompréhension. Harry regarda autour de lui pour s’assurer que l’infirmerie était vide.

« Quand je suis tombé de mon balai hier… juste avant de me réveiller, j’ai fait un rêve. C’était même plutôt une vision. Vous vous rappelez que j’ai déjà eu des sortes de « contact » avec Voldemort ? Eh bien, hier j’en ai eu un nouveau. Je me voyais, enfin je _le_ voyais entouré de Mangemorts. Il a annoncé que Drago Malefoy allait devenir l’un des leur. Je ne crois pas que Voldemort sache que j’ai assisté à la scène. Je te l’avais bien dit Hermione, qu’il n’était pas quelqu’un de fréquentable. J’y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et je pense qu’il faudrait en avertir Dumbledore, il pourra peut-être trouver une solution pour empêcher cet idiot de faire une imbécilité pareille ! »

Hermione et Ron s’étaient assis sur le lit dernière eux pendant qu’Harry leur parlait. Quand le garçon à lunettes eut fini, Ron avait la bouche ouverte et Hermione restait de marbre, légèrement tendue.

« Etais-tu vraiment sûr que tu n’as pas tout simplement rêvé ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, j’en suis sûr.

-Mais comment pourrais-tu l’être ? Si ça se trouve c’est un piège que Voldemort te tend ! Et puis, je doute qu’en parler à Dumbledore puisse arranger les choses. Drago ne l’aime pas du tout, il ne l’écoutera pas. Je lui parlerais. Même si je sais qu’il ne deviendra jamais mangemort, je vais essayer de tirer cette histoire au clair. »

Ron et Harry acquiescèrent. Hermione s’en alla de l’infirmerie deux heures après et se promit d’aller parler à Drago durant les prochains jours. C’était quoi cette histoire de mangemort ? Les visions d’Harry s’étaient révélées complètement justes ces dernières années et, bien que le garçon aux lunettes n’aimait pas Drago, il n’aurait pas inventé une histoire pareille. Elle espérait donc que cette vision ne soit qu’un leurre de la part de Voldemort. Mais alors pourquoi, au fond d’elle, avait-elle la sensation que Drago allait bien devenir mangemort ?


	12. Chantage

L’herbe du parc de Poudlard craquetait sous les pas d’Hermione en raison du givre qui s’y était installé depuis la veille. Le soleil ne s’était pas levé ce jour-là et la température de l’air oscillait aux alentours des moins cinq degrés. La Gryffondor était partie à la recherche de Drago Malefoy dès la pause déjeuner afin de lui poser toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Depuis qu’Harry l’avait convoqué, ainsi que Ron, à l’infirmerie, une peur qu’elle sentait totalement justifiée s’était installée en elle. Après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes à l’endroit où le garçon aurait pu être, c’est tout naturellement qu’elle s’était dirigée vers _leur_ chêne. Elle le trouva assis, revêtu de sa cape d’hiver ainsi que de son écharpe en laine aux couleurs des Serpentards, un livre de potion à la main.

« Merci pour la surprise, au match de Quidditch », annonça-t-elle en le faisant sursauter.

Il rangea son livre pendant qu’elle continuait :

« Bien que tu sois désormais dans l’équipe des Serpentards, cela ne change rien à l’amour que je porte pour ma maison. Je supporterais encore les Gryffondors… désolée, rit-elle. Quand as-tu passé les tests des sélections ? demanda-t-elle alors que le garçon l’invitait à s’asseoir près de lui.

-Quand tu étais à l’infirmerie pour ton accident, je n’étais pas venu te voir durant trois jours, tu t’en rappelles ? Je me suis entrainé intensément et j’ai passé les tests dans la foulée. Rogue m’a aidé à me préparer, il m’avait dit que j’étais bien plus fort que Potter et, vu le dernier match, il avait raison.

-En parlant d’Harry, il… commença-t-elle en regardant le sol de peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir le jeune homme, pense que Tu-Sais-Qui va te contacter pour que tu fasses parti de ses mangemorts. Je lui ai dit que c’était totalement absurde car tu n’es plus le même qu’avant. Tu ne ferais pas ça, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le silence qui suivit cette question fit lever les yeux d’Hermione vers le Serpentard. Il semblait mal à l’aise et avait le regard fuyant.

« Ne me dis pas…

-Il m’a effectivement contacté, dit-il précipitamment en coupant Hermione. Je n’ai pas pu lui donner ma réponse tout de suite alors il m’a accordé –je ne sais pas comment j’ai fait pour qu’il accepte- quelques jours de réflexion.

-Du temps pour réfléchir ? Mais pourquoi donc ? commença-t-elle à s’emporter. Il n’y a rien à méditer, tu ne seras pas un mangemort ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire partie des partisans du mal incarné ? Ne sais-tu pas que la guerre se rapproche de plus en plus? Je sais bien qu’ici à Poudlard nous sommes en grande partie protégés de l’extérieur mais tu n’as pas pour autant pu oublier que Voldemort et ses mangemorts terrorisent le monde entier ! Ils tuent sans pitié des dizaines d’innocents par jour et toi, _Drago Malefoy_ , tu voudrais les rejoindre de ton propre gré? As-tu pensé à toutes ces personnes tuées uniquement car leur sang n’avait pas été jugé pur ? As-tu pensé qu’en les rejoignant, nous ne serions pas dans le même camp ? Que ton but allait être de me… _tuer_  ? s’écria-t-elle alors que sa voix se brisait à la prononciation du dernier mot.

-N’exagérons rien… Et puis je connais toutes ces choses. Je n’ai jamais dit que j’ _aimerais_ faire partie des mangemorts. L’idée que j’en étais _obligé_ ne t’a pas traversé l’esprit ? Je… »

Ses yeux bleus devinrent gris acier et il regarda droit devant lui en serrant les poings.

« Ma mère est morte à cause de Voldemort, tu le sais, et il a bien compris que lorsqu’il veut obtenir quelque chose de la part des Malefoy, il devait s’en prendre à leur famille. »

Le garçon ferma les yeux et soupira avant de continuer.

« Il menace de tuer mon père si je n’accepte pas sa proposition. Bien que je n’aime pas mon paternel pour de nombreuses raisons, je ne peux pas _accepter_ qu’il meure. Tu comprends… il est ma seule famille, je n’ai plus personne d’autre. Et même si je le déteste, je hais Voldemort encore plus, je ne le laisserai pas se réjouir de tuer mon père.»

Comme Hermione ne répondit pas, Drago prit une voix décidée et lui dit presque durement :

« De toute façon c’est mon choix. Ce n’est pas à toi de prendre cette décision mais à moi et à moi _seul_. »

La Gryffondor lui jeta un regard mêlé de déception et de tristesse puis retourna au château sans un mot.

Elle se dirigea dans un couloir vide au septième étage quand des pas précipités se firent entendre derrière elle.

« Granger ! »

La Gryffondor se retourna et aperçut Pansy Parkinson se diriger vers elle. Hermione, se remémorant sa dernière rencontre avec la Serpentard, fit demi-tour et tenta de s’enfuir, effrayée.

« Si tu tiens à tes parents, tu as tout intérêt à ne pas fuir. »

Hermione s’arrêta presque instantanément et tourna son regard paniqué vers Pansy.

« P-pourquoi parles-tu de mes parents ? Que leur as-tu fait ? bégaya-t-elle de peur.

-Moi ? Rien du tout. Mais peut-être que _quelqu’un_ leur fera bientôt _quelque chose_. Si tu veux les revoir sains et saufs, il serait dans ton intérêt d’accepter ce que je vais te dire. »

Hermione n’osa rien répondre et attendit simplement que la Serpentard lui explique les termes de ce qu’elle imaginait être un futur contrat.

« J’ai remarqué que malgré la petite correction de la dernière fois, tu n’as toujours pas compris qu’il ne fallait plus que tu t’approches de _mon_ Drago. On dirait que tu peux supporter la violence physique alors j’ai décidé de changer de méthode. Je n’ai pas encore parlé à Bellatrix du fait que tu vois toujours Drago mais si tu ne fais pas ce que je vais te demander, je lui raconterai tout et elle sera _enchantée_ de rendre enfin une petite visite à tes parents, dit-elle en souriant sadiquement. Ma requête sera simple, il faut que tu t’arranges pour que Drago soit mon petit-ami d’ici la fin du mois. Je te laisse donc les trois prochaines semaines –tu auras encore le droit de parler à Drago durant ce laps de temps, ne suis-je pas gentille ?- Mais si tu n’y arrives pas, je contacterais Bellatrix. »

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Pansy avait-elle besoin de son aide pour _ça_? Comment pouvait-elle se débrouiller pour que Drago développe des sentiments pour cette cruelle et sans cœur de Serpentard ? Mais elle ne pouvait refuser cette demande, Bellatrix n’avait rien fait à ses parents la dernière fois car elle avait suivi à la lettre ce que Pansy avait demandé. Le simple fait de penser ses parents torturés ou pire, _tués,_ l’obligea à faire, à nouveau, tout son possible pour exaucer le vœu de Pansy.

« J’oubliais, il faudra que tu frappes assez fort pour le convaincre. Je crois qu’il est actuellement amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre, ce sera donc une tâche assez compliquée mais je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. »

Hermione revint à ses pensées. Pourquoi sa gorge venait-elle de se serrer à l’évocation des sentiments amoureux de Drago pour quelqu’un d’autre ? Elle n’avait pas le temps de s’en préoccuper, même si le marché allait s’avérer extrêmement difficile à réaliser, elle ne pouvait faire autre chose qu’accepter.

« Te rends-tu compte du pitoyable de la situation ? dit Hermione un air de dégoût sur le visage. Tu es obligée de venir me voir, de me _menacer_ , pour pouvoir sortir avec quelqu’un. Il faudrait qu’un jour tu te demandes pourquoi personne ne veut de toi, Parkinson. Et même si dans trois semaines tu sortiras avec Drago –car j’accepte le marché-, ne t’attends pas à ce que ses sentiments soient sincères. »

Elle souhaitait rajouter : _« Je doute qu’un jour quelqu’un ait la capacité d’aimer une personne aussi répugnante et lamentable que toi. »,_ mais elle se tut car elle était bien consciente qu’en employant des mots aussi forts, Pansy se ferait une joie d’annuler le contrat et de s’attaquer à ses parents sur le champ.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs haussa les sourcils, surprise que la Gryffondor lui parle de cette manière. Elle voulut lui rétorquer que son avis ne l’intéressait pas, mais Hermione était partie trop précipitamment pour pouvoir lui lancer sa remarque.

~~~

Hermione ne vit pas Drago les deux jours suivant sa rencontre avec Pansy. Elle s’était fait un calendrier des trois prochaines semaines afin de bien visualiser le temps qui lui restait pour sauver ses parents. Elle n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la stratégie qu’elle emploierait pour convaincre Drago, mais pensait qu’elle lui dirait les choses sans passer par quatre chemins. Elle ne savait pas trop si le garçon l’évitait à cause de leur mini dispute sous _leur_ arbre, mais elle prenait les deux jours sans lui parler avec anxiété. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle arriva finalement à l’interpeller alors qu’il sortait de son cours de potion en compagnie de Blaise.

« Drago, est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? »

Il hocha la tête et glissa « à plus tard » à son ami, qui les laissa seuls.

« Est-ce que tu m’évites ? Ça fait deux jours qu’on ne s’est plus vu… quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tout va bien, je suis désolé. Il fallait que je rende une longue dissertation en Occlumancie, j’ai donc été très occupé. De plus, il fallait que je réfléchisse à propos de ce que m’a demandé _Tu-Sais-Qui_.

-D’accord… dit-elle peu convaincue. »

La jeune fille se racla la gorge avant d’annoncer :

« Pansy est venue me voir tout à l’heure…

-Quoi ? s’énerva-t-il brusquement en l’interrompant. Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit ? Elle t’a menacé ? Si elle a touché ne serait-ce qu’à un de tes cheveux je…

\- Non rien de tout cela, mentit-elle Elle est venue s’excuser pour le comportement qu’elle a eu la dernière fois. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui a pris et m’a demandé de lui pardonner. Elle m’a aussi avoué qu’elle avait changé depuis quelque temps, qu’elle s’était améliorée. Nous avons un peu parlé et je l’ai effectivement remarqué. Elle est plus gentille qu’autrefois, elle rit et sourit plus, elle n’a plus aucun préjugé sur les moldus ou les sang-mêlés. Je trouve qu’elle est devenue un peu comme toi, vous avez beaucoup de points communs en fait. » 

Drago leva les sourcils d’étonnement alors que la Gryffondor continuait :

« Après une bonne heure de bavardage, elle m’a avoué qu’elle n’osait pas venir te voir pour s’excuser. Elle ne savait pas comment tu allais réagir car, auparavant, vous étiez d’excellents amis et elle pense qu’à cause de son comportement tu ne la vois plus de la même façon.

-C’est vrai que la dernière fois, je ne reconnaissais plus du tout la Pansy que je connaissais, celle que j’appréciais. Mais si elle était venue me présenter ses excuses, je les aurais accepté -bien que ce qu’elle t’ait fait ne soit pas pardonnable à cent pour cent- j’aurais pu faire un effort. Comment se fait-il que tu lui aies pardonné aussi vite, toi ? As-tu oublié ce qu’elle t’a fait subir ?

-Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de rancunier, comme tu as déjà pu le remarquer. Et puis, elle m’a expliqué pourquoi elle avait agi comme ça, j’ai donc pu mieux comprendre son geste.

-Ah… et quelle en était la raison alors ? demanda-t-il. »

Hermione se donna du courage mentalement. Les mensonges qu’elle avait enchaînés réussissaient à merveilles et elle savait qu’à présent, il ne lui restait plus qu’une étape afin de le convaincre totalement.

« Elle m’a avoué qu’elle t’aimait, depuis la première fois où elle t’a croisé dans la salle commune des Serpentards lors de notre première année. Elle nous avait aperçus une fois dans le parc et, face à notre complicité, elle est devenue jalouse. Elle voyait en moi une rivale qu’il fallait éliminer et c’est ce qu’elle a tenté de faire la dernière fois. Je lui ai dit tout à l’heure qu’il n’y avait aucune crainte à avoir, nous ne sommes qu’amis toi et moi… Je sais que ça peut paraître assez bizarre mais j’ai vraiment envie de l’aider. Ce que je vais dire sera sûrement très niais mais tu ne voudrais pas la revoir, lui parler et quand tu auras remarqué qu’elle a changé, peut-être que tu sortiras avec elle, qui sait ?

-Ça ne risque pas, dit-il sèchement.

-P-pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix chevrotante en voyant l’avenir de ses parents s’écrouler.

-J’ai quelqu’un d’autre en tête…avoua-t-il en baissant la voix afin qu’aucun des élèves présents autour d’eux ne les entendent. »

Hermione sentit à nouveau sa gorge se serrer mais, cette fois-ci, son estomac se contracta en même temps.

« Peut-être que c’est ce que tu penses mais pas ce que tu ressens _réellement_. Tu as peut-être toi aussi aimé Pansy depuis votre première rencontre et tu te convaincs d’en aimer une autre pour tenter de l’oublier, tenta-t-elle.

-Ecoute, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes autant, je sais ce que je ressens. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Pansy et je ne le serais jamais. Pouvons-nous changer de sujet maintenant ?

-Non ! cria-t-elle. Enfin, je veux dire… se reprit-elle plus doucement.

-Mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? demanda-t-il en haussant la voix, complètement perdu par l’attitude de son amie.

-Mais rien ! J’aimerais _vraiment_ l’aider, ça pourrait faire démarrer notre amitié sur de bonnes bases, c’est tout.

-Je comprends mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi. J’ai assez de problème en ce moment, pas besoin que tu en rajoutes un nouveau –et oui, j’associe Pansy à un problème. Je vais maintenant te laisser, j’ai des devoirs qui m’attendent, dit-il en s’en allant.

-Mais attend ! s’écria-t-elle dans le couloir. Tu pourrais au moins y réfléchir ce soir et me donner ta réponse demain, non ?

-Mais qu’est-ce qu’il te prend à la fin ! s’exclama-t-il au bord des nerfs, en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Je ne vais pas te le répéter quinze mille fois ! J’aime quelqu’un d’autre, compris ? »

Heureusement que les deux élèves étaient seuls dans le couloir, car sinon la nouvelle se serait rependu dans l’école à une vitesse folle.

« Et qui donc peut te rendre aussi têtu ? cria-t-elle. Pour qui ne voudrais-tu pas prendre le temps de réfléchir, qui te rends à ce point borné ?

-Mais _toi_ , bordel ! C’est _toi_ que j’aime ! »


	13. Eloignement

Quand Hermione écarquilla les yeux et prit un air paniqué, Drago réalisa soudain ce qu’il venait d’avouer. Divers sentiments se succédèrent en lui : il se sentit en tout premier fier et soulagé car elle savait désormais ce qu’il ressentait véritablement pour elle. Le remord vint ensuite car il se pouvait qu’Hermione lui en veuille et mette fin à leur amitié. Puis,  l’espérance arriva : et si la Gryffondor avait elle aussi des sentiments plus qu’amicaux envers lui ? Et si elle avait attendu qu’il fasse le premier pas pour lui avouer que, de son côté, qu’elle l’aimait aussi ? Enfin, la terreur le submergea. Pourquoi Hermione ne bougeait-elle plus ? Pourquoi avait-elle cet air angoissé et complètement paniqué ?

La Gryffondor, quant à elle, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Lorsque Drago lui avait avoué qu’il l’aimait, elle avait tout d’abord été surprise puis une étrange joie avait pris le dessus. Elle avait eu envie de faire le plus grand sourire qu’elle n’ait jamais fait, mais elle n’avait rien pu laisser paraître car elle ne devait pas oublier son but principal : s’arranger pour que rien n’arrive à ses parents. Les mains de la jeune fille, qui gesticulaient dans un parfait désordre, cessèrent brusquement tout mouvement. Elle avait enfin réalisé, grâce à cette situation des plus dramatiques, pourquoi elle avait été si heureuse quand Drago lui avait avoué ses sentiments : elle était _amoureuse_ de lui. Pourquoi ne s’en était-elle pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Elle ne l’avait pas repoussé aussi fort qu’elle le pouvait quand il était venu lui demander de l’aide en début d’année, elle avait été jalouse de Pansy quand elle avait dansé avec lui au bal, l’étrange émotion qu’elle avait ressentie lors du match de Quidditch et le serrement de gorge quand Parkinson lui disait qu’il aimait quelqu’un d’autre… Maintenant qu’elle y repensait, tous prenaient sens. Seulement la voix de la Serpentard résonna dans sa tête : _« Il faudra que tu frappes assez fort pour le convaincre. Je crois qu’il est actuellement amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre._   _»_ Elle comprit enfin les paroles qu’elle avait prononcées. Elle avait tellement envie de lui dire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, qu’elle l’aimait, mais elle ne pouvait pas. «  _Frapper fort…_  ». Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, qu’elle tenta de dissimuler, et elle fit quelque chose qui lui brisa le cœur : elle réduisit à néant toutes les espérances du garçon.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre, Drago, dit-elle d’une voix qui se voulait ferme.

-Est-ce que tu pleures ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, j’ai… une poussière dans l’œil, mentit-elle en se frottant les yeux rapidement. Ecoute, je suis désolée de te dire ça mais je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi. Je te vois comme un ami… rien de plus. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant. Je veux dire, comment peux-tu m’aimer, franchement ? Tu vas devenir un Mangemort, nous n’allons pas être dans le même camp durant la guerre, tu détestes mes amis et les Gryffondors en général, mon sang t’a fait horreur et tu m’as insulté durant des années… Nous n’avons rien en commun mis à part ces derniers mois que nous avons passés ensemble. Ton « amour » n’est sûrement qu’une passade, tu verras d’ici quelques jours, tu ne penseras plus à moi.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une « mauvaise passe ». Je sais que nous n’avons rien en commun mais je pense que justement, ce sont nos différences qui nous rapprochent. Dès que je te vois, les battements de mon cœur s’accélèrent, quand tu es près de moi, je ne peux m’empêcher de t’imaginer dans mes bras… J’aime tout chez toi Hermione. Ton parfum de vanille avec une touche de cannelle, ton rire, la façon dont ta voix monte dans les aigues lorsque tu t’énerves, ton sourire, tes profonds yeux noisette…

-Arrête, tu ne me feras pas changer d’avis. Je ne t’aime pas, c’est un fait qu’on ne peut changer. »

Drago baissa la tête et ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point les mots qu’elle employait le faisaient souffrir.

« Je-je vais y aller », annonça Hermione qui ne pouvait pas supporter le mal qu’elle venait de lui faire.

Elle avait envie de rajouter «  à plus tard » mais elle n’en savait rien. Peut-être que face à la dureté de ses propos, le garçon ne voulait plus jamais la revoir. Mais c’était un fait qu’elle se devait de supporter, elle avait dû faire un choix entre la vie de ses parents et le cœur de Drago. Elle pouvait toujours réduire sa douleur –car la faire disparaître serait impossible- en se disant qu’il passerait peut-être à autre chose et l’oublierait rapidement. Après tout, il l’avait déjà oublié dans le passé, non ?

Comme il ne leva toujours pas la tête, elle ferma ses yeux le plus fort possible afin de ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors en espérant de toutes ses forces qu’elle ne croiserait ni Ron ni Harry sur le chemin. Elle n’avait aucunement envie de leur parler et encore moins de leur raconter ce qu’il venait de se passer. Elle devait garder tout cela entre Drago, Pansy et elle. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce, elle s’écroula sur son lit et laissa sortir ses larmes. Elle resta dans cet état jusqu’à la fin de la journée et accueillit les bras de Morphée, toujours en pleurs.

Le lendemain, Drago retrouva Blaise au petit-déjeuner, un pudding en main.

« Wouah, tu as mal dormi, toi. Les poches que tu as sous les yeux pourraient pratiquement accueillir un œuf de dragon, taquina le garçon à la peau foncée. »

Le blondinet ne rit pas à sa blague et lui lança même un regard noir.

« Je n’ai pas fermé l’œil de la nuit, répondit-il en posant sa tête sur la table. J’ai avoué à quelqu’un que je l’aimais hier et… elle m’a remballé d’une manière peu cordiale, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oh, tu as tout raconté à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

-C-Comment tu sais que c’est elle ? –Et ne l’appelles pas comme ça !- dit-il, interloqué.

-Je suis au courant depuis ta petite scène au bal. Je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami pour rien, je te connais. Par contre je ne m’attendais pas à un refus de sa part. Ça doit te faire bizarre, tu n’es pas habitué aux… râteaux. 

-Ouais… mais là ce n’est pas pareil. Je l’aime _vraiment_ , ce n’est pas comme avec les autres filles. Tu n’aurais pas un conseil à me donner ?

-J’adore reprendre mon titre de « conseiller personnel » ! s’enthousiasma-t-il pour faire sourire son ami, mais en vain. Comme elle ne t’aime pas…

-Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, grommela Drago, la tête contre la table. T’es un super ami, Blaise.

-Désolé. Je disais donc, il faut que tu essayes de l’oublier. Je pense que tu devrais sortir avec quelqu’un d’autre pour t’éjecter définitivement cette Gryffondor de la tête. Si elle n’a pas réussi à voir quel type génial tu es, c’est son problème. Elle ne te mérite pas et puis c’est tout. Trouves-toi une Serpentard, elles ne te feront jamais souffrir, _elles_. As-tu pensé à Pansy ? Elle est amoureuse de toi depuis hyper longtemps et je pense qu’elle sera la seule capable de te faire oublier Granger. »

Drago repensa aux mots qu’avait prononcés Hermione à propos de Pansy: «  _Elle est plus gentille qu’autrefois, elle rit et sourit plus, elle n’a plus aucun préjugé sur les moldus ou les sang-mêlés._ » Si elle avait vraiment changé… Mais non, même si son comportement n’était plus le même, personne ne pourrait rivaliser avec Hermione, personne ne pourra la lui faire oublier. Cette fille était trop ancrée en lui.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas s’accrocher à un amour qui n’était pas réciproque. Il décida alors de faire semblant de passer à autre chose, avec l’espoir d’aller mieux avec le temps.

 « T’as sûrement raison. J’irai la voir tout à l’heure, dit Drago d’une voix pas très motivée.

-Bien sûr que j’ai raison. Passer du temps avec Pansy sera beaucoup plus productif que de déprimer seul dans ton coin. »

~~~

Hermione avait eu du mal à se réveiller, le lendemain. Elle n’avait dormi que par à-coup et avait fait beaucoup de cauchemars dans lesquels ses parents se faisaient agresser par Bellatrix. Elle n’avait rien mangé depuis la veille et, bien que son ventre réclamait de la nourriture, elle alla rencontrer Pansy avant de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Quand elle la trouva, elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation : elle devait faire comme si elle avait un nouveau caractère. De ce fait, dès que Drago aura remarqué ce changement, il lui tombera dans ses bras. Pansy accepta, avec quelques critiques tout de même, ce qu’Hermione lui dit de faire puis la Gryffondor partit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Drago était allé voir la Serpentard une semaine après sa discussion avec Blaise et il constata qu’elle avait effectivement changé, en mieux. Ils se parlèrent longuement et Drago apprécia rapidement la nouvelle Pansy. Elle lui avoua ses sentiments amoureux après quelques heures de discussion et, avec un visage dénué d’émotions, Drago avait accepté de sortir avec la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

Dès le lendemain, toute l’école était au courant pour les deux Serpentards. Beaucoup d’élèves ne furent pas surpris car, pour eux, il était naturel que les deux adolescents soient un jour ensemble. Sang-pur tous les deux, ayant eu un comportement méprisable les années passées : ils avaient beaucoup de points communs.

Après leur dernière conversation, Hermione et Drago ne s’étaient toujours pas reparlés. Pansy restait la plupart du temps collée au garçon à lui raconter des histoires auxquelles il ne prêtait pas attention et à tenter de l’embrasser, même s’il trouvait toujours une excuse pour éviter les lèvres de la Serpentard. Dès qu’Hermione tentait de renouer le dialogue avec Drago, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs apparaissait de nulle part et venait se frotter à lui d’un air supérieur. Cette situation agaçait le jeune homme, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose car tout le monde, même Hermione d’après lui,  croyait qu’il était amoureux de Pansy.

Le garçon se réveilla plus tôt que d’habitude au bout du seizième jour sans parler à Hermione. Il se rendit à la Grande Salle en direction du petit-déjeuner alors que la plupart des élèves venaient à peine de se réveiller. La salle n’était pas très remplie, même si l’immense quantité de nourriture habituelle était déjà présente sur les tables. Drago s’assit chez les Serpentards et salua d’un coup de tête les élèves de sa maison. Il prit une assiette d’œufs au bacon quand il remarqua qu’Hermione était aussi présente. Assise juste en face du garçon mais à la table des Gryffondor, elle remuait circulairement son verre de jus d’orange d’un air absent. Elle leva les yeux et observa les élèves autour d’elle. Dès que son regard s’arrêta sur le garçon, les yeux de celui-ci prirent une teinte bleue azur. Il lui sourit timidement et lui demanda en silence, afin que personne ne s’aperçoivent de leur amitié, si tout allait bien. Elle lui répondit d’un bref hochement de tête et esquissa un sourire triste.

« Tu es tôt ce matin ! Tu vas bien mon chéri ? » demanda Pansy en l’embrassant brusquement.

Drago la repoussa rapidement alors que ses iris se changèrent en un gris acier. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Hermione, qui était retournée à son jus d’orange et à ses pensées, avant de répondre.

« Ça peut aller. Bon il faut que j’y aille, j’ai cours de potion, articula-t-il entre ses dents, les poings serrés comme s’il allait frapper quelque chose.

-On se voit à la pause déjeuner, n’est-ce pas mon Dragounet ? demanda-t-elle pleine d’espoir.

-Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas m’appeler comme ça ! s’énerva-t-il brusquement. »

Il quitta la salle sans répondre à la question de Pansy et jeta un bref regard vers Hermione, qu’elle ne remarqua pas.

~~~

Dans l’après-midi, Hermione s’était dirigée vers la bibliothèque car elle avait une heure de libre. Elle avait devant elle plusieurs parchemins vides et commença à écrire dessus ce qui lui venait par la tête :

_Cher Drago,_

_Ce que je t’écris maintenant, tu ne vas sûrement jamais le recevoir ; alors je me permets, pour libérer mon esprit, de t’avouer enfin_ toute _la vérité._

_Il y a maintenant un an et demi, tu as eu un grave accident. Tes blessures ont été causées par de la magie noire et, grâce à Dumbledore, nous avons su que Voldemort te les avait infligé. Pour ne pas ébruiter cette histoire auprès des autres élèves, le directeur a fait courir le bruit que tu avais quitté l’école pour quelque temps. En réalité, tu vivais dans un appartement secret au sixième étage. Personne n’avait le droit de te voir mis à part ceux au courant de l’affaire : les professeurs, l’infirmière et_ moi. _Par ordre du directeur, j’ai dû te rendre visite tous les jours pour réactiver la mémoire que tu avais partiellement perdue. Nous avons -contre toute attente- sympathisé et au bout de quelques mois, nous sommes devenus inséparables. Tu as guéri plus rapidement que prévu et à refait surface à l’école, parmi les élèves surpris de te revoir en vie. Nous avons caché notre amitié aux yeux de tous, mais Pansy nous a un jour aperçus. Elle est devenue folle de rage de voir son « Prince » parler à une autre fille qu’elle et a prévenu Bellatrix de notre amitié. Celle-ci a trouvé qu’il était contre-nature qu’un sang pur soit ami avec une fille née de parents moldus. Elle m’a enlevé alors que j’étais à Pré-au-lard et m’a torturé afin que je fasse un serment inviolable avec elle : il ne fallait plus que je te parle du temps passé ensemble. J’ai accepté et Pansy t’a jeté le sort d’Oubliettes afin que tu m’oublies. Dès que je te voyais dans les couloirs, les larmes me montaient aux yeux car tu ne te souvenais plus du tout de moi. J’ai appris à vivre avec, mais  cette année, quand tu as commencé à vouloir me parler, me poser des questions, j’ai complètement paniqué. Je ne savais pas quoi faire car j’étais déchirée entre l’envie de me rapprocher à nouveau de toi et la peur de rompre le serment inviolable. J’ai finalement succombé à la première solution et nous nous sommes rapprochés -peut-être un peu trop- car Pansy m’a de nouveau menacé et cette fois-ci elle voulait s’attaquer à mes parents. Elle m’a interdit d’être ta cavalière au bal de Noël alors que j’en avais terriblement envie et m’a –en quelque sorte- empêché de te révéler mes réels sentiments. Oui, Drago, après m’avoir dit que tu m’aimais, mon unique envie était de te dire que c’était réciproque. J’aurais tellement voulu t’avouer à ce moment-là que je t’aimais. J’aurais sûrement pu te le dire avant, mais ce n’est que maintenant que je réalise mes sentiments. Je t’aime depuis que tu es venu me parler de tes moments d’absence, depuis ce moment où j’ai réalisé que tu ne m’avais pas oublié… Je sais que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre car je la détruirais dès que j’aurais fini de l’écrire. J’avais juste besoin de poser mes sentiments sur papier, de me libérer de toutes les émotions qui me traversent jour après jour alors que je ne peux en parler à personne. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis seule en ce moment, je cache tout à Harry et Ron pour les protéger, Ginny n’est au courant de rien et toi… Maintenant que tu as Pansy, tu ne m’adresses même plus la parole. D’un côté, le malheur que je ressens en  ce moment, je l’ai bien cherché. Je n’aurais pas dû te laisser m’approcher en début d’année, j’aurais dû rester forte et t’envoyer balader, tout aurait été pour le mieux. Pour tout le monde._

_La seule chose qui m’empêche de sombrer totalement dans la tristesse, c’est que je peux encore rêver. Chaque nuit je m’imagine que tu m’aimes encore. Tu viens vers moi alors que je suis assise sous_ notre _arbre et tu me dis à nouveau les mots que tu m’avais dits en juin dernier. Ces simples mots qui me font savoir que tu penses encore à moi, que tu ne m’effaces pas à nouveau de ta mémoire. Mais parfois ce rêve se transforme en cauchemar. Pansy nous rejoint, elle te prend par le bras et me dit en riant qu’elle a eu ce qu’elle voulait, qu’elle a encore gagné. Elle me traite de Sang-de-Bourbe puis t’embrasse vulgairement._

_Peut-être que finalement ma vie se résumera à ça : me sacrifier pour le bonheur des autres et n’avoir en retour que des insultes et du mépris. S’il faut que je me contente de cela, je le ferais. Mais j’espère qu’au moins tu es heureux, car c’est tout ce qui m’importe._

La Gryffondor réalisa soudain ce qu’elle venait d’écrire. Elle plia le parchemin en quatre et le scella à la bougie. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et se rendit sous _leur_ arbre. Elle s’assit quelques minutes et, en faisant tourner la lettre entre ses mains d’un air distrait, elle réfléchissait aux moyens de s’en débarrasser. Elle creusa finalement un petit trou juste au pied de l’arbre avec sa baguette magique et enterra le bout de papier. Elle reboucha l’espace après quelques minutes à l’observer puis retourna au château.

~~~

Pansy et Drago étaient les seuls élèves présents dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Assis l’un à côté de l’autre à l’une des tables, le jeune homme faisait tranquillement ses devoirs alors que Pansy l’observait.

« Je trouve que tu as l’air triste, qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? demanda-t-elle.

-Rien de grave, mentit-il. »

Drago avait passé tout l’après-midi à se remémorer son entretien avec Voldemort. Il fallait à tout prix qu’il prenne une décision, et rapidement, car son père était en danger de mort par sa faute. Il pesa mentalement le pour et le contre et maintenant qu’Hermione n’était plus là pour lui montrer le droit chemin, il se rendit rapidement compte qu’il n’y avait que des éléments positifs : ça l’aiderait à oublier la Gryffondor, à sauver son père et à avoir une carrière toute tracée. Alors pourquoi ne pas accepter ?


	14. Pardonne-moi

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu’Hermione n’avait pas reparlé à Drago. En vérité, cela faisait même un mois qu’elle avait complètement _arrêté_ d’essayer. Quelque chose avait changé dans le comportement du garçon depuis les précédentes semaines, et Hermione ne le reconnaissait plus. Il paraissait apprécier que Pansy le colle à longueur de journée et il était redevenu très froid avec les autres élèves. Il insultait Harry et Ron sans gêne dans les couloirs et quand Hermione l’approchait, il l’ignorait. La Gryffondor ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était pratiquement redevenu le Drago d’il y a quelques années, Pansy était censée être gentille, elle ne pouvait donc pas l’influencer de cette manière, si ?

Hermione voulait mener une enquête pour comprendre la raison de ce changement brutal. Drago avait été si heureux quand il avait eu son nouveau caractère, il ne devait pas tout abandonner pour reprendre le costume du Serpentard détesté de tout le monde, refermé et, intérieurement, anéanti. Pour avoir des informations, elle décida d’aller demander Blaise Zabini. Il était le seul Serpentard –en dehors de Pansy- qui était au courant de son –ancienne ?- amitié avec Drago et qui comprendrait pourquoi elle s’intéressait à lui. Elle l’interpella donc à la fin du cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient en commun.

« Salut Zabini, est-ce que je pourrais te poser quelques questions ?

-Mouais. Mais fais vite, je n’ai pas envie que l’on me voit parler avec une Gryffondor. »

Hermione resta interloquée quelques secondes après les paroles du Serpentard. Bien qu’elle ne lui ait jamais parlé auparavant, elle s’était imaginée qu’il n’avait ni de préjugé ni d’aversion pour les non-Serpentards.

Devait-elle encore lui parler de Drago ? Et s’il réagissait mal face à son questionnement ? Hermione prit finalement son courage à deux mains et reprit la conversation.

« J’aimerais savoir pourquoi Drago ne veut plus me parler et pourquoi il a changé de comportement depuis quelque temps.

-Je croyais qu’on t’appelait Miss-Je-Sais-Tout car tu savais tout, mais apparemment non, dit-il en ricanant.  Tu n’as pas appris la nouvelle ? Toute l’école est au courant pourtant.

-Non. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

-Tu n’as qu’à demander à ton ami le binoclard, ou même le rouquin. Je suis surpris qu’ils ne te l’aient pas encore dit ! »

Sur ce, il s’en alla en riant car il s’imaginait la tête qu’allait avoir la Gryffondor quand elle apprendrait la nouvelle.

De son côté, Hermione ne trouvait pas _du tout_ la situation comique. _Toute_ l’école était au courant de quelque chose concernant Drago, même Harry et Ron, et _personne_ ne lui avait dit ? Pourquoi l’avaient-ils mis à l’écart ? Était-ce volontaire ? Quelque chose de grave était-il arrivé à Drago ? Sur ces pensées, Hermione partit à la recherche de ses deux meilleurs amis. La grande horloge sonna midi, alors elle alla à la Grande Salle d’un pas rapide. Elle repéra ses amis en un coup d’œil et se précipita à leurs côtés.

« Qu’arrive-t-il à Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle en s’asseyant à table, essoufflée d’avoir couru.

-De-de quoi parles-tu ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda Ron d’une manière qu’il voulait neutre alors que son visage devenait rouge foncé.

-S’il te plaît Ron, tu n’as jamais su mentir ! s’impatienta-t-elle.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient exactement de quoi il s’agissait, mais devaient-ils pourtant le lui dire ? Ils savaient que la nouvelle risquait de lui faire du mal… Finalement Harry hocha la tête et prit la parole.

« N’oublie pas que nous sommes là pour toi d’accord ? voulut-il s’assurer.

-Bien sûr que je le sais. Mais…c’est si grave que ça ? demanda-t-elle en commençant à paniquer.

-Non c’est juste… commença Ron d’une voix hésitante. Malefoy est passé dans le camp adverse. Il est devenu Mangemort il y a deux semaines. »

La Gryffondor se figea. Drago, mangemort ? Il avait finalement accepté ce que Voldemort lui avait demandé ? Non, ce n’était pas possible. Ce devait n’être qu’un cauchemar, elle allait se réveiller !

Harry posa sa main sur celle d’Hermione mais la jeune fille la retira doucement. Elle se leva, le visage impassible, et quitta la pièce en direction de la tour d’astronomie. Elle s’accouda à la rambarde et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra sur le sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles et respira un grand coup.

«  _Drago a donc fait son choix,_ pensa-t-elle. _Il préfère se ranger du côté des ténèbres plutôt que celui de la lumière… J’aurais dû écouter Harry, il m’avait pourtant mise en garde ! Mais je pensais bêtement qu’il avait changé. Il m’avait pourtant dit qu’il m’aimait… il s’est bien moqué de moi. Je ne suis vraiment qu’une imbécile._  »

« Hermione ? »

La jeune fille sursauta puis se retourna. Ron se trouvait devant elle, la main frottant son cou d’une manière gênée.

« Ce que Malefoy a fait est impardonnable et totalement lâche. Au lieu de rester ami avec toi et de quitter une fois pour toutes les forces du mal, il a choisi la solution de facilité. Tu sais qu’on est là pour toi, on t’aidera à l’oublier, dit-il. »

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre et prit simplement son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Le garçon aux cheveux roux resserra son étreinte quand il entendit la Gryffondor pleurer sur son épaule : il voulait lui prouver qu’il était présent pour elle. Elle lâcha dans ses larmes tous les doutes, l’anxiété et les peines qu’elle avait vécues ces dernières semaines. Puis quand elle réalisa que Ron n’était pas venu pour lui faire des reproches ni pour lui dire qu’Harry et lui avaient raison depuis le début concernant Drago, ses larmes redoublèrent. Il était venu pour l’aider et la soutenir et c’est à ce moment qu’elle comprit qu’elle avait des meilleurs amis simplement géniaux. Elle ne savait pas s’ils avaient deviné les sentiments amoureux qu’elle éprouvait pour le Serpentard mais les paroles de Ron lui avaient fait beaucoup de bien.

Après quelques minutes dans les bras l’un de l’autre, ils redescendirent et allèrent en cours, comme si de rien n’était. Hermione avait repoussé toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit et se concentra sur la présence de ses meilleurs amis près d’elle. Avec ce fonctionnement, elle ne vit pas l’après-midi, ni même la semaine suivante passée.

Le dimanche, il plut à torrent toute la journée. Avant le couvre-feu, elle s’était assise à la fenêtre la plus proche de son lit pour enfin faire le point. Elle laissa les sentiments la submerger et remarqua que le temps au-dehors reflétait parfaitement son état d’esprit : sombre et maussade. Elle avait réussi à faire semblant, à éloigner tout ce qu’elle ressentait durant une semaine. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas résister éternellement, alors elle craqua. Quelques larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues et coulèrent quelques secondes plus tard aussi rapidement que les gouttes de pluie tombaient au-dehors. Une partie d’elle en voulait terriblement à Malefoy d’être avec Pansy, de faire comme s’il ne la connaissait plus et d’avoir accepté la proposition de Voldemort. Mais finalement, que pouvait-elle lui reprocher ? C’était en partie elle qui lui avait poussé à faire toutes ces choses.

Elle se détestait tellement ! Elle l’avait guidé vers un chemin qui lui faisait revivre tout ce pour quoi il s’était battu : la lâcheté, la soumission, l’indifférence…  Il n’y avait plus une seule once du caractère du Drago dont elle était tombée amoureuse, et par sa faute en plus.

Elle posa son doigt contre la fenêtre et suivit le chemin d’une goutte de pluie contre le carreau. Elle glissait lentement vers le bas, se déplaçant de droite à gauche pour éviter les gouttes qui stagnaient devant elle. Elle s’identifia à la goutte car, comme elle, elle sombrait lentement, évitant les embûches et se sacrifiant au profit des autres. Elles avaient le même avenir lisse et sans histoire avant de toucher le fond une bonne fois pour toutes. Une nouvelle goutte rattrapa celle d’Hermione et la dépassa avec facilité, elle s’imagina Pansy qui courait vers Drago, un sourire aux lèvres. La Gryffondor regarda à nouveau sa goutte et la vit fusionner avec deux autres similaires. Elle pensa à Ron et Harry qui la prenaient dans les bras et sourit légèrement à ce souvenir, peut-être qu’avec l’aide de ses amis, tout n’était pas totalement perdu pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa finalement bercer par le bruit régulier des gouttes de pluie qui s’abattaient sur la vitre avant de s’endormir.

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione s’étaient donné rendez-vous aux alentours de 17 heures pour aller à la bibliothèque. La perceptive d’une soirée au milieu des vieux livres et parchemins à faire leur devoir n’enchanta pas Ron, mais il fit un effort pour se plaindre le moins possible. Harry avait remarqué l’air triste d’Hermione depuis quelque temps, bien qu’elle le cache du mieux possible, et en avait parlé à Ron. Les deux amis avaient convenus d’aller à la bibliothèque car les livres remontaient toujours le moral à la Gryffondor.

Les trois adolescents étaient donc assis à une table de la bibliothèque quand Hermione prit un parchemin pour faire une prise de notes du livre Arbres carnivores du monde. Elle plongea sa plume dans l’encrier et voulut commencer à écrire mais elle n’y arriva pas. Elle se remémora la dernière fois où elle était assise dans cette pièce, avec un parchemin vierge sous les yeux. Elle se rappela la lettre qu’elle avait écrite et réalisa soudain la bêtise qu’elle avait faite : elle l’avait enterré sous _son_ arbre au lieu de la détruire. Une goutte d’encre tomba sur le parchemin alors qu’Hermione ne bougeait plus, tétanisée: et si Drago trouvait la lettre, et s’il la lisait, et s’il la montrait à Pansy qui ensuite le dirait à tout le monde ? Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Elle prétexta à ses meilleurs amis qu’elle allait aux toilettes puis quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées.

Elle traversa les divers couloirs en courant, sous le regard interrogateur des autres élèves. Quand elle atteint enfin le parc de l’école, de la sueur froide coulait le long de son dos. Elle s’imaginait un tas de possibilités concernant la lettre et plus elle avançait vers le vieux chêne, plus la peur montait en elle.

Elle s’arrêta cependant dans son élan à une vingtaine de mètres de l’arbre : plusieurs personnes étaient assises en son pied. Elle plissa les yeux pour distinguer les silhouettes et, haletante, reconnut Drago et Pansy. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre afin qu’ils ne la voient pas et ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer sa respiration. Comme elle ne pouvait pas récupérer sa lettre avec la présence des deux élèves, elle retourna en courant le plus discrètement possible vers le château.

De son côté, Drago n’avait pas passé une bonne après-midi. Il avait voulu passer quelques heures sous _son_ arbre à méditer tranquillement, mais Pansy l’avait suivi. Bien qu’il lui ait demandé de s’en aller, elle avait insisté et était restée avec lui. Ils s’étaient donc assis l’un à côté de l’autre, au pied de l’arbre, et Drago avait eu un pincement au cœur quand il avait vu Pansy prendre _exactement_ la même place qu’occupait auparavant Hermione. La fille aux cheveux noirs avait ensuite passé son temps à parler et poser des questions au Serpentard qui ne lui avait pas répondu, voulant simplement qu’elle se taise pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement.

Après deux bonnes heures, Drago avait ressenti une sensation étrange dans le ventre. Ce n’était pas douloureux, au contraire. Il sentait en lui le besoin de regarder autour de lui, de chercher quelque chose, _quelqu’un_. Il jeta alors un coup d’œil aux alentours, levant la main pour faire taire Pansy qui monologuait encore et tendit l’oreille. Il n’y eut aucun bruit suspect et, juste avant qu’il arrête ses recherches, il aperçut une touffe de cheveux châtains qu’il connaissait bien passer par la porte du château en se précipitant.

Le Serpentard ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, se leva et courut en direction de l’école, laissant planter Pansy, un air d’incompréhension sur le visage.

Il arriva devant la Grande Salle tout essoufflé. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil aux élèves autour de lui avant de repérer la Gryffondor dans les escaliers, se dirigeant vers le second étage. Elle avait pris une longueur d’avance et il ne la rattrapa que lorsqu’elle se fut assise sur les quelques marches qui menaient à une salle de cours.

« Hermione ? » appela-t-il.

Elle tourna brusquement vers lui sa tête et il put apercevoir ses yeux rougis et ses joues pleines de larmes. Quand elle le reconnut, elle les essuya rapidement d’un revers de la main et détourna la tête.

« Je ne veux pas te parler. » dit-elle la voix chevrotante.

Évidemment, elle voulait en réalité tout le contraire. Elle souhaitait qu’il lui parle comme avant, qu’ils retrouvent la complicité qu’ils avaient, qu’ils rient à nouveau ensemble… Mais tout ça n’était pas possible. Elle savait qu’à présent il la détestait et que c’était la raison pour laquelle il l’ignorait tout le temps et qu’il avait rejoint Voldemort.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il.

_« Parce que tu fais semblant de ne plus me connaître, tu es passé du côté adverse, tu méprises à nouveau tout le monde et surtout, tu as emmené cette hypocrite de Pansy sous_ notre _arbre ! »_ voulut-elle lui crier, mais elle ne réussit qu’à prononcer un médiocre mensonge :

« Rien, je n’ai rien. », dit-elle en ne le regardant toujours pas.

Drago ne savait pas comment réagir. Au fond de lui, il sentait qu’elle pleurait à cause de lui. Malgré le temps passé avec la jeune fille, il n’avait pas réussi à la faire sortir de son esprit. Il pensait encore constamment à elle, à son sourire, son odeur… Il n’avait pas cessé de l’aimer alors la voir pleurer par _sa_ faute lui brisait le cœur. Même si elle ne l’aimait pas et qu’elle l’avait rejeté comme un moins que rien, il n’avait actuellement qu’une seule envie : la prendre dans ses bras. Il résista cependant et se contenta de s’asseoir sur une marche près d’elle.

« Je suis désolé » chuchota-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

Comme les deux adolescents étaient seuls dans le couloir, Hermione aurait juré que les mots avaient résonné. Les yeux de celle-ci se remplirent à nouveau de larmes : le Drago qu’elle avait connu ses derniers mois était revenu car l’ancien ne se serait jamais excusé. Mais pourquoi s’excusait-il ? C’était plutôt à elle de se faire pardonner pour tout le mal qu’elle lui avait fait. Elle tourna sa tête dans la direction du Serpentard et laissa finalement quelques larmes couler.

« Je suis désolée, pour tout. Si seulement tu savais… » dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Drago.

Il essaya de comprendre dans ses yeux de quoi elle voulait bien parler mais il détourna finalement son regard car il ne pouvait pas résister longtemps à l’intensité des yeux noisette de la jeune fille.

« Est-ce que, hum… ça te dirait qu’on repasse du temps ensemble ? J’ai été bête de m’éloigner comme ça, avoua-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

-Bien sûr ! Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me parler, que tu étais redevenu l’ancien Drago. Mais j’ai juste une question. On m’a dit pour… tu sais, ton passage du côté adverse. Tu es vraiment devenu Mangemort ? »

Une partie d’Hermione pensait que cette rumeur était fausse. Qu’elle n’était fondée que par des « on-dit » et par des personnes qui voulaient trouver une excuse au nouveau comportement de Drago. Mais malheureusement, la réponse de Drago ne pencha pas pour cette option.

« Il le fallait… Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, alors que mon père allait mourir.

-Je comprends, dit-elle. »

Il avait fait son choix et elle devait s’en accommoder. Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais se contenta d’acquiescer.

« J’ai promis à Ron d’aller aux Trois Balais avec lui boire une Bieraubeurre, dit-elle après un court silence. Dès que j’ai fini, on pourrait se retrouver près de _notre_ arbre, qu’est-ce que t’en penses ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pas de problème. »

La Gryffondor se leva et avança dans le couloir quand Drago l’appela à nouveau.

« Hermione ? »

Elle se retourna et le regarda en haussant les sourcils. Il prit son courage à deux mains, soupira en fermant les yeux et lui dit finalement ce qu’il avait sur le cœur :

« Je ne t’ai pas dit toute la vérité... »


	15. Sacrifice

« En fait, je ne suis pas encore _officiellement_ mangemort, avoua piteusement Drago en regardant le sol. 

-C-Comment ça ? bafouilla Hermione, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il voulait dire.

-Quand je suis allé voir Tu-Sais-Qui pour accepter sa proposition, il était tellement heureux que je me soumette enfin à lui qu’il a voulu faire une grande fête pour m’accueillir parmi ses disciples. Il a tout organisé pour le week-end prochain, c’est pour ça que je n’ai pas encore la Marque des Ténèbres. Il veut que ce soit un « moment intense et solennel ». D’après ce que je sais, tous les mangemorts du Royaume-Uni vont être présents pour assister à l’événement, ce qui doit faire un grand nombre.

-Ce qui doit faire un grand nombre…, répéta Hermione tout doucement, plongée dans ses pensées. »

Si Drago lui disait cela maintenant, c’était bien pour une bonne raison. Avait-il décidé de renoncer à son titre de Mangemort ? Voulait-il revenir dans le « bon » camp, avec _elle_? Elle se sentait bête de l’avoir détesté aussi rapidement et de ne même pas avoir remarqué qu’il ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras…

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en s’approchant de lui.

-Je suis complètement perdu, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire. J’ai essayé d’en parler avec Blaise, mais pour lui, c’est une véritable chance qui s’offre  à moi. »

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Décidément, Zabini n’était vraiment pas celui qu’elle croyait être. Il donnait vraiment d’affreux conseils et poussait Drago à faire de mauvais choix.

« Il dit que je n’aurais plus jamais l’occasion d’entrer dans ce « club très privé » et que c’est une véritable opportunité pour moi, continua le Serpentard. J’aurais une carrière toute tracée, je serais riche… Il y a vraiment beaucoup de points positifs. Mais pourtant, au fond de moi, ce n’est pas ce que je souhaite. Bien évidemment, je n’ai pas envie que mon père meure -par ma faute qui plus est- mais je sais que devenir mangemort ne me comblera jamais. Il y a une partie de moi qui souhaite rester dans le bon côté. J’aime bien la partie « gentille » de ma personnalité qui, grâce à toi, s’est autant développée. Si Tu-Sais-Qui m’avait fait sa proposition il  y a un an, j’aurais assurément accepté, mais je crois que depuis que l’on passe du temps ensemble, j’ai changé. Je ne me vois pas passer ma vie à lécher les bottes du Maître, à faire ce qu’il demande, à tuer plein d’innocents… »

Hermione réfléchissait en même temps que le garçon lui révélait ce qu’il ressentait. Il fallait qu’elle choisisse les bons mots pour faire tanguer Drago dans _son_ camp –si elle pouvait l’appeler comme ça-. Elle ne voyait plus qu’un objectif devant ses yeux à présent : dissuader Drago de renoncer à son titre de mangemort.

« Tu sais déjà quel est mon point de vue. Zabini raconte vraiment n’importe quoi, il ne faut pas que tu l’écoutes. Il faudrait que tu te poses enfin les bonnes questions : vaudrait-il mieux être heureux en surface ou en profondeur ? L’image que l’on porte, l’argent, les titres… tout ça ce n’est que du vent. Si tu sens au fond de toi que tu ne dois pas le faire, alors ne le fais pas. Tu t’en voudras toute ta vie si tu fais partie des mangemorts alors que tu ne le souhaites pas vraiment. Et peu importe tout l’argent ou la notoriété que tu auras, ton bonheur ne serait _jamais_ totalement comblé. Les gens autour de toi comme Zabini ou moi ne peuvent qu’exprimer leur opinion, mais la décision doit être prise uniquement par toi. Fais bien le part des choses en toi et tu sauras quel chemin prendre. »

Drago paru hésiter. La Gryffondor décida de lui faire part clairement de son opinion pour le faire prendre la _bonne_ décision.

« Je pense réellement que tu devrais refuser sa demande tant que tu le peux encore. Et si Voldemort t’avait fait croire que la vie de ton père était en danger _uniquement_ pour te faire rappliquer dans son camp ? Il est connu pour tendre des pièges et faire croire aux personnes des choses totalement fausses dans l’unique but d’avoir ce qu’il veut. Je ne ferais pas confiance à ses paroles si j’étais toi. Et si tu penses que ta décision pourrait engendrer un conflit dans ta relation avec Pansy, tu ne devrais pas le prendre en compte. Je veux dire, si vous vous… aimez suffisamment, dit Hermione alors que sa voix s’était bloquée sur le verbe « aimer », vous surmonterez ça. Et si elle tient suffisamment à toi, elle acceptera ton choix. »

La dernière phrase d’Hermione ne concernait pas uniquement Pansy, elle était aussi valable pour la Gryffondor. Elle tenait tellement à Drago que, quoi qu’il arrive, elle acceptera la situation qu’il choisira.

Le Serpentard releva la tête qu’il avait baissée durant la tirade d’Hermione et il plongea son regard  empli de doute et d’indécision dans celui de la jeune fille. Il parut chercher ce qu’il devait faire dans ses yeux noisette et, quand il les détacha quelques secondes plus tard, il souffla longuement.

Pansy n’avait rien à voir dans le choix de sa décision. Il n’en avait rien à faire d’elle et son opinion lui importait peu. Hermione avait raison pour son père, ce n’était sûrement qu’un simple piège.

Refuser quelque chose au Seigneur des Ténèbres allait être très compliqué. Il était pratiquement sûr qu’il ne ressortirait pas vivant de son entretien, mais il n’avait de toute façon plus rien à perdre : la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde ne l’aimait pas. Pour qui ou quoi vivre alors ?

Il sourit finalement sereinement et prit la parole d’une voix assurée.

« Merci Hermione. Pour tout. Tu m’as ouvert les yeux. Je vais rencontrer Tu-Sais-Qui le plus vite possible et je vais lui dire que j’ai changé d’avis. J’espère qu’il acceptera ma décision et ainsi ne viendra plus m’importuner. »

Le visage d’Hermione s’illumina et elle afficha un grand sourire. Elle était fière et heureuse que Drago ait fait le bon choix et se félicita intérieurement de la force de persuasion qu’elle avait.

« Tu penses que tu pourras le voir quand ? demanda-t-elle.

-Comme nous sommes vendredi après-midi… Je dirais dès ce soir. Je n’ai pas cours dans les prochaines heures et comme nous sommes en septième année –merci au vieux fou qui nous sert de directeur- je peux sortir tout le week-end s’il le faut. J’irai d’ici une heure. Maintenant je pars me changer, merci encore Hermione.

-Bon courage. Moi je vais rejoindre Ron, le pauvre doit m’attendre depuis une bonne heure, au moins. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour tout à l’heure ! On se voit dès que tu reviens, d’accord ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Il rompit ensuite le contact et afficha un sourire factice avant de s’en aller en direction des dortoirs des Serpentards, la gorge nouée. Il retint honorablement ses larmes sur le chemin : il venait sûrement de voir pour la dernière fois de sa vie Hermione Granger.

~~~

Après une heure de préparation, Drago était enfin près. Il avait enfilé son plus beau costume et s’était plaqué les cheveux en arrière avec du gel. Il avait voulu être le plus présentable possible pour faire bonne impression au Lord et pour pouvoir mourir élégamment. Il n’avait pas laissé de lettre d’adieu pour expliquer ses actes ou exprimer son amour pour Hermione, qu’elle connaisse tout ça après sa mort n’aurait rien changé. Il sortit donc du château, fit un détour par le parc pour voir une dernière fois _leur_ arbre et se dirigea enfin vers Pré-Au-Lard.

Un quart d’heure plus tard, il poussa enfin les portes sales du bar miteux : _La Tête de Sangliers_. Il n’adressa pas un regard au barman, qui crachait dans un verre afin de le nettoyer, et se dirigea d’un pas connaisseur vers l’arrière-boutique. Il s’approcha d’une vieille bouteille d’Ogden's Old Firewhisky, en essayant de ne pas repenser à son père qui vidait un nombre incalculable de ces bouteilles en une semaine, puis il posa ses deux mains dessus et transplana.

Il prit quelques secondes pour dissiper  le vertige que lui avait engendré le voyage, et entra dans l’ancien manoir ayant appartenu à sa famille, devenu depuis quelques années le QG des forces du mal. Le bâtiment était à l’origine de couleur blanche mais, avec le temps, il avait viré à un gris sale semblable à la couleur des souris. La maison possédait 3 étages, un grenier, une cour avant et un immense jardin à l’arrière. Elle avait couté une petite fortune à Lucius Malefoy mais, comme il s’y connaissait bien en magouilles, il avait vite comblé le trou qu’avait fait cet achat dans son compte bancaire à Gringotts.

« Monsieur Malefoy, quel plaisir de vous… »

Drago leva la main pour intimer le silence au majordome. Il jeta un coup d’œil rapide dans le hall d’entrée ainsi qu’aux escaliers qui menaient aux étages supérieurs qu’il pouvait voir de là où il était. Un grand nombre de domestiques, tous habillés de blanc et noir, marchaient rapidement avec des plateaux entre les mains. Le Serpentard se retourna vers l’homme qui lui avait adressé la parole quelques instants plus tôt en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il autant d’agitations ?

-Mais nous préparons la fête qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine, voyons. Celle où vous entrerez officiellement parmi les partisans du Maître. Je croyais que vous veniez nous rentre visite pour voir l’avancée des préparatifs...

-Non. Je viens pour un autre motif. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est-il là ?

-Oui, dans le jardin, je vais vous y…

-Ça ira, je connais le chemin, le coupa froidement le jeune homme. Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais vécu seize ans ici, marmonna-t-il avec rancœur avant de traverser la pièce et de se diriger vers la porte donnant sur l’extérieur. »

~~~

Voldemort était en train de faire les cent pas dans l’immense jardin des Malefoy. Tête baissée et les yeux clos, il débitait à voix basse des incantations de magie noire. Il entendit de légers pas s’approcher et s’adressa à la personne qui se voulait discrète.

« Mon cher Drago… salua ce dernier d’une voix trainante avant de relever la tête et de se planter devant le garçon. Que viens-tu donc faire ici ? Tu t’ennuies, dans ta petite école de sorcellerie ? »

-Maître, je suis venu vous demander une requête…

-Encore ? Ne crois-tu pas que celle que je t’ai accordée la dernière fois était suffisante ? Je sais que je suis quelqu’un de clément, mais j’ai des limites… Enfin bon, je n’ai rien à faire alors tu peux toujours me distraire par ta question. »

C’était maintenant, c’était l’instant. Drago allait jouer son avenir, sa _vie_ sur les prochains mots qu’il allait prononcer. Il fallait qu’il ne soit pas trop brusque et qu’il n’utilise pas un ton trop pressant. Il fallait qu’il lui montre qu’il le respectait et le vénérait, même s’il en pensait l’exact opposé.

Le garçon ferma les yeux un instant puis soupira pour se donner du courage. Il se racla la gorge et se jeta à l’eau :

« Je tenais tout d’abord à vous remercier de m’avoir accordé un délai de réflexion supplémentaire, la dernière fois. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Je viens donc vous voir aujourd’hui pour vous demander s’il était possible de revenir en arrière sur ma décision. J’ai encore un peu réfléchi après avoir donné ma décision et je crois que je me suis trompé. Je crois que je ne suis pas prêt à m’engager, finalement. »

Voldemort, qui avait un air blasé durant les premières paroles de Drago, afficha petit à petit un sourire avant d’éclater de rire, froidement. Le Serpentard eut un frisson le long de l’échine et recula d’un pas quand le rire de l’homme à la peau presque verdâtre redoubla.

Il se calma finalement quelques secondes plus tard, mais garda un rictus sur le visage.

« Tu n’étais pas sérieux, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda Voldemort. 

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds ne répondit pas et, devant son air terrorisé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprit qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une blague. Le jeune Malefoy était complètement sérieux quant à refuser le titre de Mangemort.

Toute trace de sourire s’effaça alors de son visage et une grimace de rage le remplaça.

«  _Endoloris_! » hurla-t-il.

Drago n’eut même pas le temps de remarquer que l’adulte avait sorti sa baguette qu’il ressentit une douleur aigüe dans l’abdomen. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre.

~~~

Hermione avait rejoint Ron le plus rapidement possible aux Trois Balais. Elle avait eu vingt minutes de retard mais, bizarrement, elle ne s’était pas souciée de la réaction que pouvait avoir le garçon aux cheveux roux. Ses pensées étaient trop tournées vers Drago et son « rendez-vous » pour qu’elle se préoccupe de quelques minutes de retard.

Elle s’assit donc à la table au fond du café, où l’attendait Ron, et s’excusa brièvement de son retard. Ils commandèrent tous les deux des bières au beurre qui furent payées par le garçon après avoir insisté lourdement pendant quelques minutes pour la convaincre.

Pendant l’heure suivante, Hermione n’écoutait pas ce que lui racontait son ami et se contentait de hocher la tête ou de glisser quelques « Oui », « Hum » « Tu as raison. » sans grande conviction, dans la conversation. La Gryffondor avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu’elle avait quitté Drago et avait la sensation qu’il s’accentuait de minutes en minutes.

Alors que Ron lui expliquait les derniers enchaînements qu’il avait appris pour être sûr de rattraper le Cognard au Quidditch, Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise d’un bond. Elle ressentit une douleur dans le ventre et ne savait pas d’où cela venait. Son instinct lui cria presque instantanément que quelque chose n’allait pas chez Drago, et elle bredouilla une prompte excuse à Ron avant de le laisser tout seul dans le café, ahuri.

Suivant son instinct, elle courut jusqu’à la _Tête de Sanglier_ puis vers l’arrière-boutique. Elle empoigna rapidement la bouteille de whisky et atterrit devant un manoir grisâtre qu’elle ne connaissait pas.  Alors qu’elle se pressait en direction de la porte d’entrée, deux Mangemorts arrivèrent subitement et l’encadrèrent.

Hermione sortie soudain de son état second quand les mains des Mangemorts lui empoignèrent les bras. Que faisait-elle dans cet endroit inconnu ? Pourquoi était-elle venue dans cet endroit rempli de Mangemort ? Pourquoi venait-elle risquer sa vie car son instinct le lui avait soufflé ?

Elle essaya de se débattre et voulut s’enfuir quand une nouvelle douleur, plus forte que la précédente, la fit perdre connaissance.

Elle ouvrit les yeux quelque temps après dans un jardin. Elle était allongée et avait les membres endoloris mais elle allait bien, ce qui n’était pas du tout le cas de la personne allongée près d’elle.

La Gryffondor mit quelques instants à reconnaître la personne mal-en-point : Drago. Elle se leva d’un bond et courut vers lui mais, avant de l’atteindre, se fit projeter en arrière.

« La Gryffondor tente de protéger le petit Serpentard… ricana Voldemort. C’est si… répugnant.»

Il se tenait entre les deux adolescents et jouait avec sa baguette entre les mains.

« Comment as-tu su qu’il était là, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » demanda-t-il. 

Hermione ne répondit pas et resta allongée tout en jetant un regard de désespoir à Drago, qui n’avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis qu’elle avait repris connaissance.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette d’un air menaçant sur Hermione et lui cria : 

« Je t’ai posé une question ! »

La Gryffondor ne détacha toujours pas son regard du garçon et Voldemort, exaspéré, lui lança son sort favori.

«  _Endoloris_. »

La jeune fille se tordit de douleur tout en criant et, parallèlement, Drago ouvrit les yeux en hurlant. Voldemort regarda les deux élèves souffrir en même temps d’un air étonné puis fit le rapprochement.

« Oh, voilà qui est intéressant ! chantonna-t-il. Vous avez imprimé ! »

« Imprimés ? » chuchota Hermione une fois la douleur passée.

Voldemort sembla l’avoir entendu car, comme pour prouver ses dires, il entailla la joue droite de Drago et, pile à ce moment-là, Hermione se pressa la même joue, qui la brulait.

« Vous avez dû échanger votre sang par un quelconque moyen et maintenant vous voilà reliés… réfléchit-il à voix haute. Vous ressentez donc dès que l’un souffre et dès qu’il est en danger…C’est encore plus pathétique que ce que je pensais. »

Drago essaya de s’asseoir, mais cela lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Hermione pour savoir si elle avait compris ce que disait l’adulte mais, en voyant l’expression sur son visage, il sut qu’elle n’avait jamais rien entendu à propos du mot « imprimé ».

Voldemort les sortit de leur incompréhension en s’adressant à eux d’une voix presque excitée.

« J’avais prévu de tuer Drago car il a refusé l’honorable titre de Mangemort que je lui ai proposé mais, comme tu es là, autant te tuer aussi. Les Sang-de-Bourbes doivent de toute façon être éradiqués. »

Les adolescents se regardèrent horrifiés, puis Voldemort reprit :

« Alors, par qui je commence… réfléchit-il alors que sa baguette désignait tour à tour Drago et Hermione.

-Moi ! cria le Serpentard, désespéré. »

Pourquoi Hermione était-elle venue ici ? Pourquoi venir la sauver ? Pourquoi risquait-elle sa vie pour lui ? Lui qui n’était qu’un simple Serpentard, qu’elle n’aimait pas et qui l’avait insulté pendant des années… Il se devait de la protéger, même si ce n’était que pour quelques minutes. S’il mourrait avant, elle trouverait bien un moyen pour s’échapper de ce cauchemar. Il devait lui donner du temps pour réfléchir, il devait se sacrifier pour elle, pour qu’elle puisse vivre encore de longues et belles années. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ici, dans son ancienne maison, dans un jardin. Elle ne méritait pas cette fin-là. Elle s’en sortirait probablement car elle réfléchissait vite et qu’elle était intelligente. Elle trouverait un moyen de sortir de ce cauchemar, de s’enfuir de cet endroit qui ressemblait à l’enfer, il le savait. Drago n’avait de toute façon plus aucune chance et, au fond de lui, il avait toujours su qu’il finirait par mourir de cette manière. Il savait que Voldemort lui enlèverait la vie d’une façon ou d’une autre. Ce qu’il n’avait pas su, c’était qu’il allait mourir pour sauver la personne qu’il aimait. Et ça, c’était la plus belle fin qu’il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer.

« Très bien. Je ne te pensais pas si courageux, Drago. Dis au revoir à ta misérable Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Non ! cria Hermione. »

Elle tenta de se lever et de courir vers le Serpentard, mais le Maître des Ténèbres lui jeta un sort d’immobilisation. Drago plongea alors son regard bleu azur dans celui plein de larmes de la jeune fille et essaya de lui transmettre tout l’amour qu’il ressentait pour elle. Il sourit sereinement avant de fermer les yeux et d’attendre que la mort le prenne. Il entendit Hermione éclater en sanglots et murmurer son prénom, impuissante, puis la voix de Voldemort prononça la formule finale :

«  _Avada Kedavra_  ! »


	16. Découverte

Hermione se réveilla avec un terrible mal de tête. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s’adapter à la brusque lumière qui l’entourait et pour dissiper la fine couche floue qui l’empêchait de voir correctement. Devant elle, Harry soupirait de soulagement, les mains serrées autour de ses mollets d’une manière réconfortante. Près de lui, elle distingua la familière chevelure rousse de Ron, qui avait un énorme sourire niais sur le visage.

Elle regarda ensuite autour d’elle et reconnut les lits et les murs blancs qui l’entouraient, caractéristiques de l’infirmerie. Décidément, la Gryffondor passait vraiment tout son temps dans cette grande pièce. Elle referma les yeux, vérifia si tous ses membres fonctionnaient correctement et essaya de se souvenir de la raison de sa présence à l’infirmerie. 

_Drago à ses côtés, Voldemort la torturant, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait d’imprimés, il sourit tout en jetant un sort. Drago était mort._

La Gryffondor se redressa d’un bond, les yeux écarquillés :

« Drago ! Il…Il est… 

-Il est là, déclara Harry. Il n’a que quelques os cassés, mais Mrs.pomfresh va les lui réparer. »

Hermione essuya du revers de la main les quelques larmes qu’elle avait laissées échapper en pensant que le pire était arrivé au Serpentard. Quand la jeune fille prit la parole, Harry la regarda avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Qu…Comment ça, _il est là_  ? Comment ça se fait ? Que s’est-il passé ?

-Nous n’en savons rien. Ron sortait du café après que tu l’aies laissé seul sans véritable explication et vous a trouvé près de la _Tête_ _de Sanglier,_ dans la rue principale. Vous étiez tous les deux inconscients. Malfoy saignait de partout alors que toi, merci Merlin, tu étais intacte. Ron a ensuite appelé du secours puis ils vous ont conduits ici. Tu t’es réveillée un quart d’heure après ton arrivée, mais Malfoy est toujours inconscient. »

Ron lança un petit coup de tête en direction d’un lit à la gauche d’Hermione pour lui indiquer où se trouvait le Serpentard. La jeune fille tourna sa tête et son cœur recommença à battre à une allure normale. Bien qu’elle ait cru ses amis, elle voulait constater par elle-même que le garçon n’était pas _mort._

Rien que de repenser à cette éventualité lui donna des frissons d’horreur et le regard inquiet qu’Harry posait sur elle s’accentua.

« Est-ce que ça va ? J’appelle l’infirmière si tu as mal quelque part.

-Non, non ne t’inquiète pas. Je vais bien. »

Elle voulut rajouter « à présent » mais elle se retint. Elle ne voulait pas dire à ses amis où elle se trouvait quelques heures plus tôt, ni à qui elle avait eu affaire. Harry et Ron ne semblaient pas vouloir lui demander si elle se souvenait de quelque chose, alors il ne valait mieux pas aborder le sujet. Elle devrait alors leur expliquer pourquoi elle avait su où se trouvait Drago, et pourquoi elle ressentait dès qu’il avait besoin d’elle ou qu’il était blessé -ce qu’elle-même ne savait pas vraiment. Cette histoire ne concernait que la Gryffondor et Drago, personne d’autre.

Alors qu’Hermione réfléchissait ardemment aux sujets de conversations qu’elle pouvait démarrer avec ses meilleurs amis sans qu’elle ne délivre d’information, un gémissement plaintif la sauva. Elle tourna la tête vers le lit de Drago et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Le garçon agrippait sa couverture en fermant les yeux très forts.

« Par Merlin, ça fait un mal fou ! gémit-il. »

L’infirmière arriva près de lui et versa un épais liquide verdâtre dans un verre puis le lui tendit.

« Buvez ça Mr.Malefoy, vous aurez moins mal et vos os guériront plus vite. »

Elle aida le Serpentard à avaler la potion puis reposa le verre sur une des tables de chevet.

« Pouah, mais c’est vraiment infecte ! »

Drago ouvrit enfin les yeux et mima une envie de vomir.

« Je vais devoir boire ça combien de temps ?

-Vous vous êtes cassé l’humérus gauche, deux côtes et la cheville droite. Encore une semaine de traitement et vous serez comme neuf, Mr.Malefoy ! dit-elle avant de repartir vers son bureau. »

Le Serpentard lâcha un petit « C’est pas vrai, encore une semaine ? » avant de tourner légèrement la tête et de remarquer les Gryffondors.

Ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur Ron, il força son visage à rester impassible quand il remarqua Harry avant d’afficher un sourire à la vue d’Hermione. «  _Dieu merci, elle n’a rien »,_ pensa-t-il.

Le Prince des Serpentards sentit une grande fatigue l’envahir et, avant qu’il ne s’abandonne totalement au sommeil, il aperçut le regard d’Hermione qui voulait clairement dire « Il faudra qu’on parle ».

~~~

Hermione était sortie de l’infirmerie le lendemain car elle n’avait eu aucune blessure qui la forçait à y rester. Elle ne possédait pratiquement aucune marque de sa rencontre avec Voldemort, seuls quelques bleus apparaissaient par-ci par-là.

Drago, quant à lui, passa une semaine complète à l’infirmerie. Personne ne lui rendit visite hormis Pansy qui faisait de brèves apparitions après le repas du soir pour lui raconter comment s’était passée sa journée, ce dont le Serpentard se fichait complètement. Il  se contentait de hocher la tête ou de glisser quelques petits « Hum, Oui », voire de rester complètement muet face aux monologues de la jeune fille, ce qu’elle ne semblait pas remarquer. Les pensées du Prince des Serpentards étaient trop focalisées sur quelque chose d’autre pour se préoccuper ne serait-ce que cinq minutes du jus de citrouille trop amer que Pansy avait bu dans la matinée. Enfin, pas quelque chose d’autre. _Quelqu’un_ d’autre. Hermione monopolisait tout son esprit. Pourquoi lui avait-elle jeté ce regard, la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus à l’infirmerie ? Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas lui rendre visite ? Pourquoi était-elle venue à l’ancien manoir des Malefoys ? Pourquoi avait-elle risqué sa vie pour le _sauver_  ? Drago n’arrivait à répondre à aucune de ses questions et il n’avait qu’une seule hâte : sortir de cette pièce blanche et vide pour demander des explications à la Gryffondor. Heureusement pour lui, tous ses os avaient guéri et Mrs.Pomfresh lui avait annoncé qu’il pourrait quitter l’infirmerie dès le lendemain matin.

Hermione, de son côté, n’avait pas non plus l’esprit très limpide. Elle avait résisté à la forte envie de rendre visite à Drago pour la simple et bonne raison qu’elle ne voulait pas croiser Pansy. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir en voyant  la Gryffondor et elle se souvenait encore trop bien du comportement d’une Pansy énervée. Hermione préféra donc attendre que le garçon aux cheveux blonds sorte définitivement de l’infirmerie pour lui parler de tout ce qui s’était passé, car ils avaient vraiment besoin d’avoir une conversation qui répondrait aux questions qu’elle se posait. Comment s’en étaient-ils sortis ? Pourquoi Voldemort les avait-il relâchés sans faire de concession ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu mourir en premier, avait-il vraiment voulu se sacrifier pour elle ? Comment avait-il pu survivre au sort final ? Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées et essaya de se concentrer sur la conversation de ses deux meilleurs amis, attablés à la Grande Salle. Si tout se passait bien, Drago sortirait le lendemain et pourrait enfin répondre à toutes ses questions.

~~~

Hermione et Drago marchaient tranquillement dans le parc très peu fréquenté de l’école, en début de matinée. Le Serpentard venait tout juste de quitter l’infirmerie et, après avoir poussé la porte de la pièce blanche, avait trouvé Hermione qui l’attendait. En échangeant un regard avec la jeune fille, il comprit que le moment de la « conversation » avait sonné et qu’il allait devoir répondre à quelques questions, tout comme elle. Ils avaient décidé de sortir de l’école et de se balader dans le parc pour profiter de l’air pur. Seul le bruit de quelques oiseaux et du vent dans les arbres comblait le silence entre les deux adolescents. Drago décida finalement de se jeter à l’eau et de prendre la parole :

 « Je suis content que tu ailles bien.

-Moi aussi, j’avais peur que tu ne sois… »

Elle marqua une pause et le garçon hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu’elle voulait dire.

« Comment as-tu su où j’étais ? demanda-t-il.

-J’ai ressenti quelque chose. Une espèce de douleur dans le ventre qui ne semblait pas être la mienne. C’est assez compliqué à expliquer, mais j’ai _senti_ que tu avais besoin de moi. Je sentais que tu allais te faire tuer par Tu-Sais-Qui… J’ai donc laissé mes pas me guider et j’ai atterri à cet endroit. Quand je t’ai vu, l’état dans lequel tu étais, j’ai su que c’était une bonne chose que je sois là. Je n’ai pas pu faire grand-chose, même si je le voulais, mais au moins j’ai pu distraire Voldemort pendant quelques instants. »

Pendant que la jeune fille parlait, Drago essayait de regarder aux alentours pour cacher ses joues rouges qui trahissaient son embarras. Alors Hermione était venue pour _lui_  ? Il avait déjà ressenti ce que la jeune fille décrivait : sentir une douleur qui n’était pas la sienne. Il s’était passé exactement la même chose quand il avait sauvé la Gryffondor des griffes de Pansy. Il voulait sourire, lui montrer à quel point cela le rendait heureux, mais ne voulait pas rendre Hermione mal à l’aise avec son sourire niais. Il le cacha donc du mieux qu’il le put et s’adressa à Hermione :

« Merci. Merci d’être venu pour moi. Ça me touche énormément.

-C’est normal. Tu as déjà fait la même chose pour moi dans le passé et puis je… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens avant de révéler des choses qu’elle n’était pas prête à avouer. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu’elle lui mentait depuis des semaines en prétextant ne rien ressentir pour lui. Elle devait penser à ses parents qui risquaient à tout moment leur vie si elle révélait quoi que ce soit au garçon. Il fallait qu’elle repousse le plus loin possible son envie de crier la vérité.

Drago leva un sourcil en attendant la suite, mais Hermione changea de sujet.

« Comment se fait-il qu’on soit toujours en vie ? Pourquoi Voldemort ne nous a pas tués alors qu’il en avait l’occasion ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Je ne me rappelle de rien après qu’il t’ait lancé le sortilège de mort. Au fait, comment se fait-il que tu n’y aies pas succombé ? demanda-t-elle rapidement.

-Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qui s’est passé. Je crois qu’après m’avoir lancé le sort, je me suis évanoui. En fait, je pensais que j’étais mort, mais quand je me suis réveillé dans l’infirmerie, j’ai eu un véritable choc. Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, je n’en sais vraiment rien… dit-il en regardant le sol. »

Drago ne pouvait pas regarder Hermione dans les yeux, pas quand il mentait à ce point. Car oui, il lui mentait sur toute la ligne. Voldemort avait lancé le sort final sur une pierre à proximité des adolescents, ce qui l’avait fait ricocher et atterrir sur Hermione. C’est à ce moment-là que celle-ci avait perdu connaissance. Drago, complètement paniqué, avait donc proposé un marché au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l’avait accepté, presque joyeusement –si on peut imaginer que la joie soit un sentiment qu’il puisse avoir. Il avait ensuite lancé un sort d’évanouissement à Drago et les avait apparemment amenés au passage de la _Tête de Sanglier_. Drago ne voulait vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ pas qu’Hermione connaisse les termes du contrat. Lui qui pensait qu’ils n’auraient plus rien à cacher, il s’était trompé sur toute la ligne. Il allait désormais devoir faire très attention afin qu’Hermione ne remarque pas l’horrible changement qui s’était avéré en lui. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle découvre qu’il était finalement devenu Mangemort. 

Hermione ne s’attarda pas plus sur le sujet et crut aisément les mensonges que le Serpentard venait de lui raconter.

« N’empêche, tu ne trouves pas qu’on commence à avoir de nombreuses cicatrices à force ? blagua-t-elle.

-A qui le dis-tu… sourit-il faussement, ses pensées toujours tournées vers Voldemort. »

Ils se séparent quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fait un petit tour de l’école en observant les arbres où il apparaissait petit à petit des bourgeons.

~~~

La Gryffondor aux cheveux châtains se trouvait à la bibliothèque, entourée d’une montagne de livres. On ne voyait même plus sa tête parmi tous les vieux bouquins qu’elle feuilletait en même temps. Hermione avait déjà passé toute sa matinée dans la pièce, à désespérément chercher des informations sur les personnes ayant « imprimé ». Bien que cela fasse deux semaines que Voldemort eut employé ce terme, il était encore très présent dans l’esprit de la jeune fille. Elle voulait à tout prix savoir de quoi il s’agissait et son esprit curieux ne voulait pas la lâcher avant qu’elle ne trouve ce qu’elle cherchait.

Elle étouffa un cri de surprise quand elle lut enfin le mot dans le trentième chapitre d’un très, très vieux livre.

_Imprimer est un phénomène très rare se produisant lorsqu’un mélange de sang opposé a lieu entre deux personnes. Ce mélange permet souvent de guérir une des personnes gravement blessée. Imprimer n’est pas un fait à prendre à la légère car leurs conséquences peuvent s’avérer très dangereuses. Les deux individus qui ont imprimé ressentent la douleur de l’autre ainsi que lorsqu’ils ont besoin d’aide. La souffrance est donc ressentie et si l’un meurt, inévitablement, l’autre aussi._

Hermione relut ce paragraphe des dizaines de fois afin de l’avoir bien en tête. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait ressenti cette douleur l’autre jour, et les choses prenaient enfin sens. _Du sang opposé_. C’était maintenant évidemment, Hermione avait du sang moldu, Drago du sang pur et la Gryffondor lui avait donné de son sang quand il avait été blessé, l’année passée. Devait-elle faire part à Drago de ses découvertes ? Elle posa quelques minutes le pour et le contre puis décida finalement qu’il méritait de connaître la vérité. Même si le Serpentard n’en avait pas reparlé et avait même semblé oublier ce terme, il ne servait à rien de lui cacher cela. Il ne manquait plus que de trouver le bon moment pour lui révéler qu’ils avaient bel et bien imprimé et espérer que cette révélation ne changerait rien à leur relation.

~~~

Le bal de printemps avait lieu le quatorze avril, c’est-à-dire dans pile un mois. Les adolescents redevenaient agités et excités, comme lors de la période pré-bal de Noël. Tous les élèves se retrouvaient dans le même cas de figure que précédemment : trouver un ou une cavalière. Cette fois-ci, cependant, le choix ne se posait pas trop car la plupart des adolescents se rendaient au bal de Printemps avec leur cavalier de Noël. Seuls les couples qui s’étaient séparés entre temps devaient trouver quelqu’un d’autre mais ce n’était pas le cas d’Harry et Ginny, ni même de Luna et Neville, qui vivaient toujours le parfait amour. Il n’y avait donc pas énormément de problèmes, excepté pour Ron. Il était parti du principe qu’Hermione l’accompagnerait de nouveau et lui avait donc dit tout naturellement : « On y va toujours ensemble, pas vrai ? » ce à quoi la Gryffondor avait répondu d’une manière gênée : « Désolée, mais je crois que je ne vais pas aller à ce bal. La dernière fois, c’était super, mais tu sais avec la fin d’année et les examens qui approchent, mon esprit sera trop focalisé sur les études pour que je puisse m’amuser et tu risquerais de t’ennuyer. » Ron avait voulu rétorquer, mais Harry était arrivé et lui avait posé la main sur l’épaule pour lui faire comprendre que ce n’était pas la peine. Ron allait donc devoir se trouver quelqu’un d’autre. Mais ça n’allait peut-être pas être si compliqué que ça, au vu du regard qu’une jeune fille blonde lui jetait à quelques mètres de lui.

~~~

Drago Malefoy était assis sous _leur arbre_ , tout seul.Pansy avait voulu l’accompagner mais il avait sèchement refusé, d’une part car il ne voulait pas risquer qu’Hermione les voit à nouveau tous les deux sous le chêne et d’une autre car… Et bien il n’avait pas du tout envie qu’elle le colle comme ça sans arrêt. Il voulait de l’espace, du temps pour réfléchir et se retrouver seul à seul avec cet arbre qui lui remémorait tant de souvenir. Depuis qu’il était sorti de l’infirmerie, trois semaines plus tôt, il ne cessait de repenser à son marché avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s’en voulait terriblement de l’avoir fait, mais il pouvait toujours en tirer des éléments positifs. Il pouvait se dire que grâce à lui Hermione était toujours en vie et que, heureusement, Voldemort ne lui avait pas demandé de faire un Serment inviolable. Il allait cependant devoir vivre le reste de sa vie avec ce contrat stupide et, si Hermione le découvrait un jour, il savait que ça mettrait fin à leur… amitié ou quelle que soit la relation qu’ils avaient en ce moment.

Il essaya de repousser momentanément les remords et les pensées qui le submergeaient inlassablement et leva la tête pour observer _leur_ arbre. Après avoir passé l’hiver sans feuille, quelques bourgeons commençaient à apparaître et dans quelque temps, ses feuilles vertes réapparaîtront. Drago commença à s’imaginer que l’arbre était à l’image de la relation qu’il avait avec Hermione. C’est-à-dire qu’ils s’étaient fâchés et qu’ils avaient même eu une période de froid où ils ne se parlaient plus mais que maintenant, après s’être excusés et avoir traversé l’épreuve « Voldemort » ensemble, leur relation reprenait leur allure du début.

Le garçon s’étira d’aise et laissa ses mains retombées près des racines du chêne. Il sentit quelque chose d’inhabituel dans le sol, juste sous sa paume droite. Il enleva la terre superflue et déterra un bout de papier plié en  quatre et, par curiosité, l’ouvrit.

Sa respiration se fut difficile et son cœur loupa un battement alors qu’il parcourait la délicate écriture penchée d’Hermione Granger. 


	17. Courage

Drago était assis dans un des fauteuils en cuir vert de la salle de Serpentards. Il regardait le feu de la cheminée, qui était encore allumé bien que le printemps soit déjà là, les yeux dans le vide. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que le Serpentard avait lu le parchemin d’Hermione, près de _leur_ arbre, mais il n’arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu’il y avait marqué dessus. Quand il avait parcouru les lignes concernant son accident, il avait été parcouru d’un spasme et s’était revu dans la cabane d’Hagrid, ensanglanté. Ses souvenirs s’étaient ravivés comme par magie et il se souvenait à présent d’à peu près tout.

La lettre lui avait aussi appris quelque chose qu’il trouvait répugnant. Se dire qu’il était sorti (et qu’il était encore officiellement) avec une fille aussi cruelle, mesquine et mauvaise que Pansy l’avait dégoûté de lui-même pendant des heures. Il avait rompu avec la Serpentard dès qu’il avait lu la lettre, mais elle s’accrochait à lui telle une sangsue. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle à présent, à part l’ignorer et lui lancer des répliques sanglantes dès qu’elle l’approchait, pour lui faire enfin comprendre qu’ils n’étaient et seraient plus jamais ensemble.

La partie la plus importante de la lettre était aussi la plus difficile à gérer. Qu’Hermione lui avoue ses sentiments avait été une agréable surprise pour lui, mais il était, à cause de cela, complètement perdu. Il ne savait plus comment interagir avec elle. Devait-il lui dire qu’il connaissait toute la vérité ou le lui cacher ? Il savait bien que la Gryffondor avait remarqué son comportement suspect depuis une semaine, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir en chercher la raison.

Drago regarda danser les flammes de la cheminée quelques minutes avant d’avoir une révélation. Que faisait-il là, à attendre pitoyablement des réponses à ses questions ? Hermione l’aimait et lui aussi, alors qu’attendait-il de plus ? Il devait agir, même si ça n’allait pas être aussi simple que cela car il ne fallait pas qu’il la brusque. Il décida qu’il devait procéder par étapes et se les récita dans la tête avant de se lever et de partir à la recherche de la Gryffondor.

~~~

Hermione était assise sous _leur_ arbre et lisait un livre. Elle n’arrivait cependant pas à se concentrer pleinement sur sa lecture car quelque chose la tracassait. Depuis quelques jours, Drago avait eu un comportement des plus étranges. Il ne la regardait plus dans les yeux, parlait beaucoup moins, était tout le temps plongé dans ses pensées et semblait essayer constamment de répondre à des questions mentales. Elle espérait que toute cette attitude ne cachait pas un problème grave  et se dit qu’il serait temps de lui poser quelques questions.

Elle ferma son livre et laissa glisser sa main sur la terre fraîche près des racines de l’arbre et se souvint qu’elle avait déposé un parchemin à ce même endroit il y a quelque temps déjà. Elle avait complètement oublié de revenir le chercher avec tous les événements qui s’étaient produits récemment, et décida de le laisser à sa place finalement. Après tout, personne ne pourrait jamais le découvrir, alors à quoi bon le reprendre ?

Elle respira à plein poumons l’air frais et parfumé du printemps. Elle adorait cette saison. Toutes les fleurs et les arbres prenaient à nouveau vie et ils dégageaient des parfums exquis. Elle découvrait chaque année dans le parc de l’école de nouvelles couleurs et de nouvelles espèces qu’elle n’aurait jamais pu croiser dans le monde moldu. Tout était tellement plus beau, ici.

Alors qu’elle contemplait les fleurs qui entouraient le lac, Drago arriva près d’elle. Il s’assit à ses côtés et regarda le parc, les yeux dans le vide.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle. 

Il parut sortir de ses pensées et la regarda en acquiesçant.

« Tu sembles bizarre depuis quelques jours… Quelque chose te tracasse ? insista-t-elle.

-Non, non. Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais bien. »

Hermione ne le crut pas pour autant, mais elle décida de changer de sujet car elle savait qu’elle n’arriverait pas à faire parler le Serpentard.

« Tu sais, j’ai bien réfléchi ces derniers temps. Je pense qu’avec tout ce qu’il nous est arrivé, il serait peut-être temps de nous montrer en public. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j’en ai eu aussi peur par le passé, mais maintenant je pense que c’était totalement ridicule. On a le droit d’être ami, ce n’est pas un crime. Le regard des autres ne me dérange plus. Je ne les laisserai pas décider à ma place si notre amitié est normale ou pas. Pour moi elle l’est, tu es quelqu’un de super et que j’apprécie beaucoup, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se cacherait encore. De plus Harry et Ron sont déjà informés –ce qui est le plus important pour moi- donc… Voilà. Qu’en penses-tu ? »

Drago la regarda, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il n’aurait jamais pu penser qu’Hermione accepterait de faire ça un jour. Il pensait que le débat était clos depuis des jours, ce pour quoi il n’en avait jamais reparlé. Il était tellement heureux qu’elle accepte enfin de se montrer aux autres, il n’en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Je…C’est une idée géniale ! Je ne pensais pas qu’un jour tu puisses penser ça… C’est super. »

Il lui sourit quand une idée lui vint soudain en tête.

« Et si on se montrait ensemble pour une occasion particulière ? Histoire d’en mettre plein la vue aux autres élèves ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… A quoi tu penses ?

-Au bal de printemps. Il est dans quelques jours et j’allais justement te demander si tu voulais y venir avec moi. Je retente ma chance -même si je risque de me faire remballer comme lors du bal de Noël. Tu voudrais bien être ma cavalière ? »

La Gryffondor n’avait pas prévu d’y aller. Elle avait prétexté à Ron devoir préparer ses examens, mais la vérité était qu’elle n’avait pas particulièrement envie d’y retourner avec son ami. Cependant maintenant tout était différent, la demande était faite par _Drago_. Elle avait déjà refusé une première fois, elle n’allait pas lui faire faux-bond à nouveau. Surtout qu’elle avait terriblement envie d’y aller avec lui.

« Euh…Oui, oui. Avec plaisir ! Mais tu n’étais pas censé y aller avec Pansy ?

-Pas vraiment, j’ai rompu avec elle. Enfin j’ai essayé, mais elle s’accroche à moi. J’espère que quand elle te verra à mon bras lors du bal, elle comprendra que je ne veux plus d’elle. »

Hermione ne put pas s’empêcher d’être parcourue de deux émotions différentes après cette annonce. La première était la joie, car elle venait d’apprendre que Drago avait quitté Pansy, ce qui était une superbe nouvelle.  La deuxième était un mauvais pressentiment. Elle sentait que les choses risquaient de ne pas se passer convenablement. Pansy allait être énervée et une Pansy énervée peut faire d’horribles dommages, elle ne le savait que trop bien.

Elle décida de ne pas trop appréhender la situation et cacha ses craintes dans un coin de sa tête. Elle ne gâchera pas son bal avec _Drago_ à cause de Pansy.

La Gryffondor sourit au garçon aux cheveux blonds et ils se mirent à parler du temps ainsi que du printemps. Ils se quittèrent dans la fin de l’après-midi, tous deux le sourire aux lèvres.

~~~

Drago Malefoy marchait dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle d’un pas anxieux. Le jour du bal de printemps étaient enfin arrivé, et il était plutôt stressé. Il avait passé une quinzaine de minutes devant le miroir du dortoir des garçons Serpentard à se répéter que tout se passerait bien et que les autres élèves accepteraient facilement la vue d’une Gryffondor et d’un Serpentard bras dessus bras dessous, mais il était loin d’en être convaincu. Il savait que les adolescents étaient cruels entre eux, qu’ils critiquaient sans cesse et qu’ils ne se faisaient pas de cadeau. Il avait lui-même passé plusieurs années à critiquer tous les gens qui se trouvaient autour de lui, il savait donc comment les élèves fonctionnaient. Cependant il pensait que, justement, avec son passé de « brute qui fait peur aux plus jeunes élèves », les autres élèves auraient peur de lui et ne le critiqueraient pas, du moins pas ouvertement. Il avait pris ensuite une grande respiration, avait vérifié que son costume noir et son nœud-papillon couleur vert sapin étaient bien positionnés, puis était sorti du dortoir.

Il arriva enfin devant la Grande Salle et ne put s’empêcher de se dire qu’ils n’avaient pas fait un grand effort niveau décoration. Le devant de la salle était exactement le même que celui du bal de Noël, exceptés les fleurs qui étaient devenues des lys et le tapis qui s’était fait remplacer par un parterre d’herbe.

Il se plaça sur la gauche de l’entrée et attendit la venue d’Hermione en priant pour ne pas rencontrer Pansy de la soirée. La Gryffondor arriva quelques instants plus tard, et Drago ne put s’empêcher d’en avoir le souffle coupé. La jeune fille avait mis la robe verte que le Prince des Serpentards lui avait offerte pour Noël ainsi que son Boléro. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux et, en approchant, Drago remarqua qu’elle portait à son cou le collier ayant appartenu à sa mère.

« Tu es très beau, toi aussi », dit-elle en riant.

Et il réalisa, à cause de son rire, qu’il avait la bouche ouverte. Il la referma instantanément et afficha un air gêné.

« On y va, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant son bras droit.

-C’est parti, chuchota-t-elle, pas très rassurée. »

Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans la salle, la boule au ventre. Ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement stressés à cause du regard des autres, mais ils oublièrent pratiquement aussi tôt leur appréhension en voyant la salle.

Les tables étaient disposées de la même façon que lors du bal de Noël, mais ils avaient l’impression qu’ils se trouvaient dans une pièce encore jamais vue à Poudlard. Le plafond était d’un bleu clair avec quelques nuages d’un blanc pur et des oiseaux voltigeaient partout dans la pièce en piaillant gaiement. Il y régnait une odeur d’herbe fraichement coupée et de fleurs. Les tables étaient recouvertes de mousse et d’immenses arbres étaient plantés dans chaque coin de la pièce. La piste de danse était recouverte d’herbe verte et les élèves s’y déchaussaient même pour danser car elle était semblable à un doux tapis.

Quand Drago amena Hermione sur la piste de danse, les élèves les remarquèrent enfin. La plupart commencèrent à chuchoter en les montrant du doigt et certains même s’arrêtèrent complètement de danser pour mieux les dévisager. Hermione se tourna vers le Serpentard :

« C’est peut-être pas une si bonne idée… » lui chuchota-t-elle.

Elle commença à se retourner pour sortir le plus rapidement possible de la salle, mais Drago la retint par le bras et la força à le regarder.

« Rappelle-toi ce que tu m’as dit. Notre amitié est normale, les autres n’ont pas à nous dire si ce qu’on fait est bien ou pas. Notre amitié est une bonne chose, je suis content de te compter dans mes meilleurs amis. Tu es une fille super, ne pense pas aux autres. Ils n’ont pas un centième de ta gentillesse, de ton intelligence, de ton humour. Ils ne t’arrivent pas à la cheville, tu es incroyable Hermione. Ne les regarde pas, concentre-toi sur cet instant. Nous pouvons enfin leur prouver que malgré tout ce qui nous sépare et nous différencie, on peut se comprendre et s’apprécier. C’est le moment, Hermione. C’est _notre_ moment. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers ceux bleu azur du garçon et s’y noya. Elle oublia instantanément tout ce qui se trouvait autour d’elle et ne voyait plus que l’intensité et la sincérité des paroles du garçon dans son regard. Elle sentit à peine les bras du Serpentard l’entourer et la guider dans la valse qui avait débuté. Ce n’est que quand la chanson se termina qu’elle se remémora où elle se trouvait. Elle observa autour d’elle et remarqua que plus aucun élève n’avait les yeux braqués sur eux : ils étaient tous retournés à leur propre danse et à leurs occupations. Drago lui sourit puis les deux adolescents décidèrent d’aller boire quelque chose. Hermione aperçut Harry et Ginny et Drago rencontra Blaise, alors les deux amis décidèrent de se séparer quelques instants pour discuter avec leurs propres amis.

« Tu as vu Ron ? » demanda Hermione à Harry qui portait un élégant costume noir.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Il n’apprécie pas trop le fait que tu sois venue au bal avec Malefoy, lui répondit Ginny qui portait une robe rose pâle et qui se tenait aux côtés d’Harry.

-Alors c’est pour ça ? dit Hermione en roulant des yeux.

-Oui, c’est pour _ça_. Pourquoi vous êtes venus ensemble au bal ? Il ne manquerait plus que vous vous mettiez ensemble, tiens. Ca rendrait les choses encore plus insensées, s’exclama Harry. »

Hermione se retint de dire que cette situation ne risquait jamais de se produire (bien qu’elle le voulait fortement) et se contenta de soupirer. Elle chercha les mots pour apaiser la colère grandissante de son ami afin qu’il ne commence pas à piquer une crise, mais Ginny la devança en prenant la parole :

« Moi je trouve que c’est une bonne chose. Vous montrez à tout le monde qu’une amitié Gryffondor/Serpentard est possible, malgré tous les préjugés, et que vous pouvez vous entendre bien que tout vous opposent. Vous n’avez pas peur du regard des autres et ça, je trouve que c’est formidable. »

La jeune rousse entoura les épaules d’Harry avec son bras gauche et ils échangèrent un regard. Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme à lunettes acquiesça, comme s’ils venaient d’avoir une conversation télépathique et il tourna la tête vers Hermione.

« Excuse-moi, Mione. Je pars souvent au quart de tour dès qu’il s’agit de Malefoy, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser et je trouve que tu es quelqu’un de très courageux, car pas grand monde n’aurait eu la force de faire ce que tu fais actuellement. »

Hermione lui sourit avant de s’avancer vers lui et de l’étreindre. Elle fit ensuite de même avec Ginny et en profita pour lui glisser quelques mots à l’oreille :

« Je suis désolée de ne pas t’avoir tenu au courant de mon amitié avec Malefoy et je t’en suis énormément reconnaissante de ne pas m’en vouloir pour ça. Tu es une amie géniale, je t’adore.

-Ce n’est rien, je comprends que tu aies gardé un tel secret pour toi. Je t’adore aussi, Hermione. »

Quand la Gryffondor aux cheveux châtains se recula, Ginny prit la parole :

« Au fait, pour Ron, on l’a vu en début de soirée. Il nous a présenté sa cavalière, c’est une gentille fille.

-Oh ! Il s’est trouvé quelqu’un ? s’enthousiasma Hermione.

-Ça t’étonne aussi ? rit Harry. »

A ce moment-là, la jeune fille aux yeux noisette distingua une familière chevelure rousse sur la piste de danse. Il était accompagné d’une fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui portait une robe bustier de couleur bleue. Les deux élèves semblaient heureux d’être l’un avec l’autre.

Harry remarqua le regard d’Hermione et il lui raconta ce que Ron lui avait dit précédemment :

« Elle s’appelle Megan Jones. Elle est aussi en septième année mais chez les Poufsouffles –je crois que Ron a toujours eu un faible pour les personnes intelligentes. Ils se sont rencontrés il y a pas très longtemps. Tu sais, quand Ron t’as demandé d’être ta cavalière et que tu as répondu que tu aurais des devoirs à faire (C’était une excuse assez bidon, en parlant de ça.) et bien Megan avait entendu votre conversation. Elle flashait sur Ron depuis le début d’année et elle a profité de cette occasion pour lui parler. Je crois que Ron et elle s’entendent bien. C’est une bonne chose qu’il ait enfin rencontré quelqu’un d’autre. »

Après avoir encore un peu discuté de la nouvelle amie (ou plus) de Ron, Hermione rejoignit Drago auprès de Blaise. Les deux garçons parlaient d’une histoire de punch et de personne ivre du bal de Noël quand ils s’arrêtèrent en la voyant arriver.

« De qui vous parliez ? demanda-t-elle.

-Euh… De personne, dit Drago précipitamment. »

Et avant que Blaise ne puisse répliquer pour plonger le Prince des Serpentards dans l’embarras, celui-ci prit Hermione par la main et l’amena sur la piste de danse. Ils commencèrent à danser sur de la musique assez moderne que Drago ne connaissait pas quand la chanson se termina et fut remplacée par un slow. Drago questionna du regard la Gryffondor pour savoir si elle voulait danser avec lui –car la situation aurait pu être embarrassante- mais elle acquiesça et se rapprocha du garçon.  Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et celle-ci entoura de ses mains le cou du Serpentard. Il ne savait pas trop comment agir car il savait qu’Hermione et lui ressentait la même chose l’un pour l’autre et à vrai dire, le plan qu’il avait imaginé quelques jours plus tôt n’avait pas été très fructueux.

Il regarda Hermione tout en souriant et ne put s’empêcher de se dire qu’elle était magnifique. Quand elle lui sourit en retour, ce qu’il devait faire lui apparut comme une évidence.

Ils continuèrent de tournoyer et le Serpentard se sentit libérer d’un immense poids. Ce qu’il allait faire dans quelques instants allait peut-être changer sa vie à tout jamais, ou du moins en partie.

Le slow se termina et les deux adolescents se séparèrent à contre cœur.  Drago prit la main d’Hermione en souriant avant de s’approcher de son oreille et de lui chuchoter.

« Suis-moi, il faut qu’on parle. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et se laissa guider par le Serpentard. Elle ne savait pas ce que le garçon avait en tête, mais elle ne chercha pas à le savoir. La soirée s’était merveilleusement passée, sans embûches, et elle en était très fière et heureuse. Le discours que Drago lui avait dit au début de la soirée l’avait fortement émue, mais elle n’avait pas voulu laisser ses larmes couler. Elle avait trouvé le garçon extrêmement charmant durant toute la soirée et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se dire qu’ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. Cette pensée était une véritable torture pour elle, surtout quand il la regardait ou la prenait dans les bras comme précédemment.

La Gryffondor hâta le pas pour rejoindre Drago et ils quittèrent la Grande Salle.

Dans la salle de bal, à ce même moment, quelqu’un regardait d’un mauvais œil les deux adolescents partir. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs était assise, seule, sur une des chaises en bois mise en place exprès pour la soirée. Elle vida en une gorgée le contenu de son verre et ricana faiblement. Elle se leva et les suivit comme un prédateur chasse sa proie.

La soirée de la Gryffondor et du Serpentard ne se terminera pas aussi bien qu’elle avait commencé, ça, la jeune fille en était sûre. Elle allait tout faire pour leur _gâcher_ la vie.

_Pansy_ allait tout faire pour qu’ils se remémorent cette soirée _à jamais_.


	18. Retour à la case départ

Drago prit la main d’Hermione pour la guider plus facilement. Les deux adolescents traversaient les différents couloirs du château d’un pas tranquille et léger. Ils prenaient leur temps car c’était la première fois, depuis les vacances de Noël, qu’ils pouvaient se tenir côte à côte dans les couloirs. Maintenant qu’ils avaient assumé leur amitié devant toute l’école, ils pouvaient se balader sans crainte et sans gênes.

Drago jeta un regard à Hermione et lui sourit radieusement, heureux. Les deux amis n’avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre, quelques gestes ou regards leur suffisaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent le bâtiment et traversèrent le parc de l’école. Bien qu’il fasse déjà bien nuit, la lune était pleine ce soir-là et éclairait l’espace vert suffisamment pour que Drago s’y repère facilement.

Le Serpentard prit la main d’Hermione pour la guider. Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre où Drago l’emmenait : ils allaient sous _leur_ arbre. 

Ils s’arrêtèrent sous le branchage du chêne qui, depuis la dernière fois qu’Hermione y était allée, avait bien changé. Ses feuilles étaient devenues d’un vert émeraude si pur qu’avec un peu d’imagination, les deux adolescents pouvaient penser qu’ils se trouvaient sous un toit de pierres précieuses.

La Gryffondor observait l’arbre alors que des questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi l’avait-il emmené ici ? Pourquoi la regardait-il de cette étrange façon ? Qu’avait-il à lui dire ? Etait-ce quelque chose de grave ? Etait-ce le bon moment pour lui faire part des informations qu’elle avait trouvées sur le fait qu’ils aient imprimé ? Drago pressa sa main, la faisant sortir de ses pensées et revenir à l’instant présent. Il plongea ensuite son regard bleu azur, hypnotique, dans celui noisette de la jeune fille.

« J’ai lu ton parchemin. »

Le jeune homme avait prononcé cette phrase sans véritable intonation, ce  qui fit peur à Hermione. Celle-ci se raidit et voulut reculer, mais il resserra sa poigne pour la retenir. Il commença à caresser doucement de son pouce le dos de sa main pour l’apaiser, et grâce à ce geste, elle comprit que sa phrase n’avait pas de connotation péjorative.

« Hermione…commença-t-il d’une voix qu’il voulait ferme mais qui chevrotait un peu. Mes sentiments pour toi n’ont pas changé. Tu sais ce que je ressens, et savoir que c’est réciproque… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j’ai été heureux de découvrir ce bout de papier. Il m’a redonné l’envie de vivre, l’envie d’être quelqu’un de bien et de renier mon passé. Je t’aime Hermione, comme un fou. Dès que je te vois, j’ai envie de sourire, dès que tu ris, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Par Merlin, Hermione, personne ne m’avait jamais fait ressentir ça ! »

Alors que le Serpentard parlait, il s’était approché de la jeune fille qui n’avait pas bougé, trop abasourdie par ces paroles pour faire fonctionner son cerveau correctement. Il lâcha enfin sa main et la plaça sur la joue de la Gryffondor. Il y essuya les quelques larmes qui y coulaient en souriant, que la jeune fille n’avait pas semblé remarquer. Il s’avança encore un peu vers elle puis la questionna du regard. Elle acquiesça légèrement et le garçon combla aussitôt l’espace entre deux. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune fille timidement alors que celle-ci se raidissait, surprise de ce contact inhabituel. Elle répondit cependant rapidement au baiser et le garçon mit sa main derrière le dos de la jeune fille pour qu’ils soient encore plus proches l’un de l’autre. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard mais, pour ne pas rompre le contact, pressèrent leur front ensemble. Hermione avait encore les yeux fermés quand Drago lui chuchota :

« Plus personne ne pourra me faire oublier ton existence, plus jamais. »

La jeune fille sourit radieusement puis se sépara du garçon car elle sentait que le moment était parfait pour lui expliquer qu’ils avaient imprimé. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu’elle avait appris dans le livre à la bibliothèque et le garçon l’écoutait attentivement, ne se sentant que plus heureux de savoir qu’ils partageaient ce lien spécial et qu’il pourrait, de ce fait, toujours protéger Hermione.

Une fois qu’elle eut terminé ses explications, Drago la prit dans ses bras.

« Merci Hermione, lui chuchota-t-il à l’oreille.

-Euh… De quoi ? D’être allée à la bibliothèque chercher deux ou trois informations ? Tu sais ce n’était pas grand-chose, il suffisait d’aller dans le rayon de…

-Pas pour ça, la coupa-t-il d’une voix amusée avant de reprendre son sérieux et d’ajouter: «Merci d’avoir été là pour moi l’année dernière, ainsi que cette année. Merci de m’avoir permis de retrouver la mémoire. Grâce à toi je me souviens de tous les moments que nous avons passés ensemble, ceux qui ont fait ce que je suis aujourd’hui. Merci de m’avoir changé de cette manière. Merci d’être là, tout simplement. »

Il sentit son épaule se mouiller légèrement et il se mit à rire.

« Et ben, si j’avais su que je te ferais pleurer à ce point en l’espace de quelques minutes, j’aurais peut-être réfléchi à mes paroles avant de les déballer comme ça ! 

-Non, non, c’est bien. Ce sont des larmes de joie. C’est juste que… Tu sais, à cause de Pansy et des menaces… Je ne réalise pas vraiment ce qu’il m’arrive… Je ne suis quand même pas en train de rêver pas vrai ?

-Est-ce que dans tes rêves on fait ça ? »

Il s’écarta de leur étreinte et lui souleva délicatement le menton avant de l’embrasser tendrement. Quand il se retira, les joues d’Hermione étaient devenues écarlates.

« Dans certains… oui », avoua-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

Il se remit à rire et Hermione se joignit à lui avant de l’étreindre et de respirer à plein poumons son parfum de menthe poivrée et de citron vert. Elle n’aurait jamais cru être un jour dans les bras de Drago, heureuse. Elle avait subi tellement de menaces, d’insultes et de souffrances qui l’empêchaient d’approcher le garçon… Tellement de blessures physiques et morales, de rabaissements. Et dire qu’il y a quelques années, le Serpentard était son pire ennemi, qu’elle était amoureuse en secret de Ron et qu’elle voyait son futur avec lui… Tout avait bien changé depuis. Maintenant Drago était son… _wouah_ petit-ami et Ron s’était trouvé une charmante petite-amie, lui aussi. Ses amis étaient heureux et elle aussi. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus, à part souhaiter que ce bonheur reste infini et que la situation ne change jamais ? Hermione sourit à cette pensée et fit ce vœu tout en enfouissant plus profondément sa tête dans le costume de Drago afin que son odeur lui fasse tourner la tête.

~~~

Pansy Parkinson suivait les deux adolescents à pas de loups. Elle avait instauré une distance de sécurité entre elle et les deux élèves afin que même s’ils se retournent pour une quelconque raison, elle avait toujours le temps et les moyens de se cacher derrière quelque chose. Au fil des années, la Serpentard avait acquis une technique presque infaillible concernant les filatures. Elle avait commencé à espionner dès sa première année à Poudlard et sa petite taille ainsi que ses cheveux noirs étaient le physique parfait pour ce genre de boulot. Elle adorait surveiller les gens, connaître leurs petits secrets sans qu’ils ne le sachent puis vendre des informations à ceux que ça intéressaient. Ses cibles favorites étaient –bien évidemment- les Gryffondors, qu’elle espionnait essentiellement pour ensuite appuyer là où ça faisait mal quand elle les insultait. Elle ne se contentait cependant pas uniquement des Lionceaux –comme elle les appelait- mais elle pouvait très bien épier les autres maisons pour connaître les nouveaux potins ou savoir qui trompait qui et _avec_ qui. Seuls les Serpentards étaient à l’abri de ses filatures car elle estimait que, comme ils étaient au-dessus de tout le monde, ils avaient le droit de faire tout ce qu’ils voulaient.

Les deux adolescents ne se retournèrent pas jusqu’à être arrivés à leur destination et ne remarquèrent donc pas la jeune fille qui les suivait. Elle se cacha derrière un saule pleureur après que les deux élèves s’étaient arrêtés sous un chêne que Pansy connaissait bien. C’était à cet endroit qu’elle avait surpris pour la première fois Drago et Hermione ensemble, là qu’elle avait suivi un jour Drago quand ils sortaient ensemble et –d’une certaine manière- là que tous les évènements de cette septième année avaient commencés. Elle resta aux aguets, observant les deux adolescents en silence jusqu’à ce qu’elle décide que le bon moment était venu et qu’elle agisse enfin. Elle regarda donc Drago sécher les larmes de la Gryffondor, la prendre dans ses bras et quand ils s’embrassèrent, Pansy eut envie de vomir. Tout son corps tremblait de rage car il n’était pas _normal_ que Drago embrasse une Sang-de-Bourbe, il n’était pas _normal_ qu’elle le laisse faire sans qu’elle ne souffre et il n’était simplement pas _normal_ qu’ils soient heureux. Non, Hermione ne méritait pas les baisers et les caresse du Prince. Ces gestes-là étaient réservés à quelqu’un de son rang, de sa supériorité, quelqu’un comme Pansy ! Elle essaya de contenir sa colère un peu plus longtemps, bien que les membres de son corps commençaient à gesticuler de manière inquiétante, puis quand elle remarqua que les adolescents ne faisaient plus que s’étreindre, elle décida qu’il était temps. Temps d’agir.

Elle sortit de sa cachette et, d’un pas ferme et rageur, s’avança vers les deux silhouettes sous le vieux chêne.

~~~

Hermione, qui avait toujours la tête contre l’épaule du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, fut la première à repérer les contours inquiétants de Pansy venant vers elle. Dans la position dans laquelle ils étaient, Drago faisait dos à la Serpentard qui approchait rageusement. La Gryffondor dut s’écarter du garçon et pointer du doigt Pansy pour que Drago se retourne et la remarque enfin. Il agit rapidement et se plaça devant Hermione dans un geste de protection qui était pour lui comme un réflexe.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là Pansy ? » cracha-t-il.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta d’avancer plus rapidement, ses cheveux noirs volants au vent et le reflet de la lune sur son visage la rendant encore plus effrayante. Quand elle fut enfin arrivée assez proche, elle se planta devant eux, une main sur la hanche.

« Qu’est-ce que je fais ici ? Tu devrais peut-être poser cette question à ce…truc, dit-elle en désignant Hermione de la tête, plutôt qu’à moi. Ma présence ici est tout à fait normale, je suis _faite_ pour être là où tu te trouves mon Dragounet.

-Pansy, combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ? Nous ne sommes plus ensemble ! Rentres-toi ça bien dans le crâne. Je n’ai plus rien à faire avec toi, et vice-versa. Notre couple n’était que du faux, rien n’était sincère. Je ne t’ai jamais aimé et je suis sûr que toi non plus. Tu ne t’intéressais à moi uniquement car tu pensais que j’étais le plus populaire de l’école, mais cette période est passée. Va de l’avant et passe à autre chose, par Merlin, Pansy !

-Tu te trompes Drago, je t’ai vraiment aimé et je t’aime encore ! C’est cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui te… »

La Serpentard n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Drago s’était avancé vers elle et la regardait d’un air menaçant, ce qui la fit taire instantanément.

« N’utilise plus _jamais_ ce mot pour désigner Hermione, c’est compris ? Plus _jamais_. »

Pansy ne répondit pas et n’acquiesça même pas. Elle fit comme si la menace de Drago ne lui était pas adressée et reprit la parole, bien qu’une once de panique et d’inquiétude ait traversé son regard.

« Tu sais que tu fais une grave erreur mon Dragounet, hein ? Au fond de toi je sais que tu penses que cette… _fille_ est indigne de toi. Elle était censée mourir plutôt que de te reparler des évènements passés, ce n’est pas normal !

-Arrête, intervint Hermione pour la première fois. »

Celle-ci se décala vers la droite pour faire face à la Serpentard et se retirer de la protection du jeune homme. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter une seconde de plus les insultes de Pansy ainsi que son air supérieur.

« Tu es pathétique Parkinson, reprit-elle. Je voulais mesurer mes mots, ne pas les rendre trop durs, mais je me dis que s’ils ne sont pas assez fermes, tu continuerais à t’obstiner et tu ne les comprendras pas. Ecoute-moi bien : il ne se passera plus jamais rien avec Drago, c’est fini. Trouve-toi quelqu’un qui saura te rendre heureuse car il n’est pas la bonne personne pour toi. Il a changé, il n’est plus celui dont tu _crois_ être tombée amoureuse il y a quelques années. Il est allé de l’avant et il est devenu quelque de bien, tu devrais en faire tout autant. Après libre à toi de choisir le chemin que prendra ton avenir. C’est à toi de voir si tu veux évoluer et arrêter d’être la gamine capricieuse, manipulatrice et sadique que tu es actuellement. A toi de voir si tu veux un jour que les gens t’apprécient et si tu veux trouver l’amour. Mais si tu préfères rester comme tu es, ne t’attend pas à ce que les gens viennent vers toi et soient gentils. Tu seras seule, vieille et aussi pathétique qu’aujourd’hui. Enfin, pour ta gouverne, le contrat du serment inviolable stipulait que je ne devais rien lui « dire », ce que j’ai respecté. J’ai marqué tout ce que j’avais sur le cœur sur un parchemin et Drago la trouvé, nous n’en avons jamais parlé, voilà pourquoi il ne m’est rien arrivé. »

Drago tourna la  tête vers la Gryffondor lorsqu’elle parlait et ne put s’empêcher de ressentir de la fierté. Hermione était la fille la plus courageuse qu’il connaissait et la voir affronter Pansy d’une manière aussi déterminée ne fit qu’accroitre tout l’amour qu’il ressentait déjà pour elle.

« Je n’ai aucun conseil à recevoir de toi, sale _Sang-de-Bourbe_. »

Après ces quelques mots, les événements se succédèrent très vite. Avant que Drago ne puisse réagir, Pansy sortit sa baguette magique, la pointa en dessous du cou de la Gryffondor et arracha d’un coup sec le collier ayant appartenu à la mère de Drago. Il tomba dans l’herbe qui –fort heureusement- amortit sa chute et lui permit de ne pas se casser. Le jeune homme sortit à ce moment-là sa baguette et la pointa sur Pansy qui dirigeait sa propre baguette sur Hermione. La Gryffondor, quant à elle, regardait son bijou à terre avec un mélange de choc et d’effroi. Elle n’avait pas sa baguette sur elle car, ne croyant pas qu’elle en aurait besoin durant la soirée, elle l’avait laissée dans son dortoir. Totalement impuissante face à la situation, elle tenta de récupérer son collier au sol, mais Pansy l’en empêcha.

« Ne le récupère pas et ne bouge surtout pas. »

Elle fit une petite pause puis reprit en souriant sadiquement :

« Alors comme ça on n’a pas sa baguette ? La pauvre petite Lionne est beaucoup moins sûre d’elle quand elle n’a plus son joujou avec elle, pas vrai ?

-Pansy, tenta de raisonner Drago. Baisse ta baguette et vas-t’en. On aura une discussion un autre jour, d’accord ? Tu as peut-être abusé un peu trop du Punch ce soir, tu n’as plus les idées très claires…

-Bien au contraire, répondit-elle en gardant les yeux ainsi que sa baguette fixée sur Hermione. Je n’ai jamais eu les idées plus claires que ce soir. Je me disais bien qu’il fallait que j’agisse depuis quelques mois, mais je n’ai jamais su quoi faire. Maintenant ça me paraît si évidemment, je ne sais pas comment j’ai pu passer à côté, dit-elle en se mettant à rire froidement. Ma chère Miss-Je-Sais-Tout… Si je ne peux pas avoir Drago, pourquoi aurais-tu, _toi_ , le droit de l’avoir ? »

La Serpentard approcha sa baguette et la plaça sur la joue d’Hermione. Elle commença à y faire de petites spirales en souriant. La Gryffondor, quant à elle, était pétrifiée et, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, elle ne put s’empêcher de penser que sa dernière heure était venue. Elle ferma ses yeux en se disant qu’elle ne regrettait en rien de mourir à cet instant. Drago l’aimait, ils s’étaient embrassés et ils étaient enfin ensemble. Tout ce qu’elle avait toujours souhaité s’était enfin réalisé, elle pouvait donc mourir sereinement.

La voix paniquée et tremblante du garçon aux cheveux blonds lui fit finalement rouvrir les yeux et elle l’observa pour imprimer son visage dans son esprit une dernière fois.

« Pansy, la menaça-t-il. Ne fais pas ça, tu vas le regretter… 

-Oh mon Dragounet, ne t’inquiète pas, tu ne sentiras rien, je te le promets. »

Et avant que le Serpentard ne puisse lui demander de quoi elle voulait parler, Pansy changea de cible et pointa sa baguette vers le Prince des Serpentards avant de lancer :

« Oubliettes ! »

Drago commença à paniquer alors qu’il se sentait tout drôle. Les membres de son corps le picotaient atrocement et sa tête lui faisait mal. Hermione se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit qu’elle pleurait contre son épaule, alors, pour la rassurer, il lui murmura à l’oreille :

« Tout ira bien, Hermione, ne t’inquiète pas. Je te l’ai dit tout à l’heure, plus personne ne pourra me faire oublier ton existence. Plus _jamais_. »

C’est après ces quelques mots que le garçon s’effondra et tomba inconscient sur le tapis d’herbe aux pieds de la Gryffondor. Celle-ci sanglota de plus belles alors que Pansy, derrière elle, riait aux éclats. Quelques instants plus tard, le Serpentard reprit ses esprits et se releva, un peu sonné. Hermione sécha ses larmes d’un revers de la main et prit la parole d’une voix encore inquiète.

« D-Drago, est-ce que ça va ? » bégaya-t-elle. 

Celui-ci la regarda d’une manière étrange, comme s’il était complètement perdu. Il lui répondit avec une voix hésitante et perplexe.

« Granger ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »


	19. Epilogue

La température était incroyablement chaude pour un vingt-trois juin anglais. Les oiseaux chantaient, il n’y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel et le soleil tapait fort. Cette journée était tout simplement merveilleuse pour les centaines d’apprentis sorciers qui marchaient, avec plus ou moins d’enthousiasme, vers le Poudlard Express. Beaucoup d’élèves étaient ravis de rentrer chez eux, de revoir enfin leurs parents après une longue année scolaire épuisante, mais surtout d’être enfin en vacances d’été. Seuls les adolescents de septième année trainaient les pieds jusqu’au quai, la nostalgie ayant pris place dans leur cœur depuis la fin des examens. Personne n’avait échoué aux ASPIC, ce qui les rendaient extrêmement heureux, mais le fait de se dire qu’ils ne reviendraient plus jamais dans ce lieu qui avait été pour sept ans leur maison, leur brisait le cœur. Certains, comme Neville, ne s’étaient pas cachés et avaient pleuré à chaudes larmes quand ils avaient reçu leur diplôme. Les septièmes années étaient donc tristes de se diriger vers le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois, et Hermione,  elle, avait le visage encore plus défait que les autres. Elle avait terriblement essayé d’oublier toute son histoire avec Drago, mais le fait de revivre les mêmes événements que lors de sa sixième année lui donnait l’impression qu’elle n’arrivera jamais à réparer son cœur brisé. Elle ne voulait pas s’en aller car elle pensait que si elle partait, quelque chose en elle resterait pour toujours dans ce lieu. Peut-être serait-ce sa joie de vivre, son sourire ? Et si elle n’était plus jamais capable de rire, si son histoire avec Drago lui avait fait trop de mal pour qu’elle ne puisse un jour redevenir l’Hermione qu’elle était précédemment ?

La Gryffondor ferma les yeux alors que Harry, Ginny, Ron, sa petite-amie et elle-même atteignaient le quai de la gare. La fin de l’atroce soirée du Bal de printemps lui revint en mémoire :

_« Granger ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_La jeune fille voulut répondre, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Sa gorge était tellement serrée que tous les mots qu’elle avait envie de prononcer y restaient bloqués. Drago leva les sourcils en attendant une réponse puis, comme il voyait qu’elle n’arrivait pas, il jeta un regard incompréhensif à Pansy._

_« Pansy, tu peux m’expliquer ? Apparemment Granger n’arrive plus à parler…_

_-Oui, bien sûr mon Dragounet ! Nous étions partis nous balader toi et moi et en arrivant sous cet arbre nous avons remarqué que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout nous avait suivis. Nous avons commencé à nous disputer puis les choses se sont envenimées. Elle a sorti sa baguette et ta jeté un sort qui t’a fait t’évanouir. Tu t’es ensuite réveillé et voilà. J’espère que tu ne t’es pas trop cogné la tête mon Drago… Tu vas bien ?_

_-Euh… oui, oui, dit-il en essayant de se rappeler les évènements précédents. Mais c’est étrange, je ne me rappelle pas qu’elle m’ait lancé un sort. Je veux dire… Je ne me rappelle de rien, en vérité. Par Merlin, Granger, t’es vraiment malade ! Tu m’as assommé si fort que j’en perds la mémoire ! s’emporta-t-il en lançant un regard dur et froid à la Gryffondor. »_

_Face à cette accusation et au regard de Drago, Hermione se put se retenir plus longtemps et s’enfui en courant. Elle s’en alla le plus loin possible de tout ce cauchemar qui venait de se produire et alla directement dans le dortoir des filles, pleurer le reste de la nuit._

La Gryffondor secoua la tête pour dissiper ses mauvais souvenirs. Il fallait qu’elle tente de l’oublier, qu’elle l’efface de sa mémoire comme il l’avait si facilement fait. Elle aurait dû s’en doute prévoir que Pansy avait plusieurs tours dans son sac et qu’elle ne les laisserait jamais être heureux.

« Mione’, tu viens ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Ron, qui l’appelait depuis l’une des fenêtres du train. Les pieds encore au milieu du quai, elle ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’elle s’était arrêté et qu’elle n’avait pas suivi ses amis dans le wagon.

« Oui, oui, j’arrive. Je profite encore un peu du lieu. Je veux le graver dans ma mémoire et ne jamais l’oublier, répondit-elle, un sourire triste sur le visage. »

Ron acquiesça puis rentra sa tête pour laisser Hermione un peu seule. Après quelques instants, la jeune fille soupira puis mit un pied sur les escaliers qui menaient au wagon quand une voix venant du quai l’appela.

« Hermione ! »

Celle-ci se retourna et, sous le choc, écarquilla les yeux en voyant Drago Malefoy courir vers elle tout en criant son nom comme un fou.

« Hermione, Hermione, attends ! Ne monte pas dans le train ! »

Elle s’exécuta et reposa ses deux pieds sur le quai avant de s’écarter un peu du train. Quand le jeune homme arriva à sa hauteur, il reprit son souffle en murmurant continuellement « Attends, attends, ne pars pas. »

« Dra- je veux dire- Malefoy ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Hermione, Hermione, c’est moi ! dit-il une fois que sa respiration redevint normale.

-Comment ça c’est toi, je le vois bien que c’est toi, qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas car, pensant que les explications seraient trop longues à dire maintenant, sur le quai, alors que le train menaçait de s’en aller sans eux, il se contenta de chercher un objet qu’il avait dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il se pencha ensuite vers Hermione, mais celle-ci recula d’un pas, sur la défensive. Il lui jeta un regard triste avant de lui dire :

« Laisse-toi faire, tu sais bien que je ne te ferais pas de mal. Enfin plus maintenant. Tournes-toi. »

Elle acquiesça finalement et s’exécuta en fronçant les sourcils et souleva ses cheveux alors que le Serpentard semblait lui mettre un collier. Quand elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le garçon et qu’elle inspecta son cou, sa respiration se coupa. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand elle reconnut le collier émeraude de la mère de Drago.

« Je le remets à sa place, sur ton cou. Je trouve qu’il est mieux là que dans l’herbe du parc, qu’est-ce que t’en dis ? lança-t-il en souriant.

-Je… Comment... Est-ce que.. ? tenta-t-elle de dire, mais sous l’émotion, elle ne fut capable que de bégayer. »

Il s’approcha de son oreille et lui murmura « J’aimerais bien t’embrasser là, tout de suite, pour que tu comprennes que oui, j’ai bien retrouvé la mémoire, mais je me dis que comme nous sommes les derniers sur le quai et que comme toute l’école peut nous voir, ce serait un peu trop risquer. Il est peut-être encore trop tôt pour officialiser notre relation aux yeux de tous, qu’en dis-tu ? Et puis de toute façon, on a encore les longues heures du trajet pour s’embrasser non ? »

Il se retira et rit aux éclats en voyant Hermione acquiescer, les joues rosies.

La Gryffondor n’en croyait pas ses yeux, Drago avait recouvré la mémoire… Après deux mois d’ignorance totale, il se souvenait enfin d’elle… Tout cela était tellement improbable ! Par quel moyen avait-il retrouvé ses esprits ? Se souvenait-il vraiment de tout ? Pansy était-elle au courant ? Risquerait-elle à nouveau de se venger ?

« Je peux pratiquement t’entendre penser, Hermione. Si tu veux des explications, je te les donnerai. Nous avons du temps pour ça, et pas que le trajet de train, j’entends. Par _temps_ , j’entends _toute la vie_ , sourit-il. »

Elle lui lança un sourire éclatant et la respiration de Drago se coupa car il la trouvait magnifique. En la voyant comme cela, il se dit qu’il lui expliquerait l’histoire de Mangemort, une autre fois. Tout ce qui importait en ce moment était qu’ils étaient heureux, et il n’allait gâcher ce moment paisible et merveilleux pour rien au monde.

Il plongea son regard bleu azur dans les yeux humides de la jeune fille avant d’essuyer de son doigt une larme qui s’en était échappé et de lui dire :

« Hé, ne pleure pas. Je t’avais fait la promesse de ne jamais t’oublier, non ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui sourire. Il lui prit la main et les deux adolescents montèrent dans le train, qui n’attendait plus qu’eux pour s’en aller.

Hermione n’était plus triste de quitter Poudlard, ce lieu qui lui avait fait connaître des amis formidables, de superbes aventures, du danger et des moments de peines mais surtout de joies. Elle était même heureuse de s’en aller et de monter dans ce train qui l’emmenait vers une vie heureuse, avec Drago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
